Tune for the Heart
by J. Panda
Summary: Tsukimori Len is giving violin lessons to Hino Kahoko until he leaves to study abroad. He tries to find excuses on why he seems to want to help her so much but he knows that pretty soon he's going to run out of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! panda-chan here! Yes, people this is my first EVER FanFic so I appologise in advance if it's rubbish. Please remember to review afterwards, critism and positive comments both welcomed! In fact if you have any advice, say whether I should bother making a second chapter please let me know! Right enough of me! Over to the story!!

* * *

**Tune For The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Tsukimori Len stood in one of the many practise rooms at Seiso Academy. He was waiting for his 'pupil', General Studies student and 2nd year Hino Kahoko, to arrive for her violin lesson. He glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the fifth time in the past minute.**

**"She's ten minutes late" He murmured to himself. "I wonder what's keeping her _this _time..."**

**

* * *

**

Hino Kahoko ran out of the classroom, quickly shutting the door behind her with a rushed farewell to her teacher. She was already ten minutes late to her lesson with Tsukimori-Kun

** and she knew he would be displeased.**

"_What's the point in being late for the lessons that you yourself wanted so much?" _**She remembered him asking her the last time she was late.**

**Run down one corridor, turn left, run some more, turn left again, run, turn right, run...run....run....**

"**Sorry-pant- I'm late!" She burst through the practice room door, revealing a startled yet annoyed Tsukimori.**

"**What's the excuse this time?" He asked, eyebrows raised and a frown on his lips.**

"**I-pant-was-pant pant-kept behind-cough-because I-cough-um..."**

"**Don't tell me. You fell asleep during class. Again?" He looked almost amused. This was unusual for Tsukimori at any rate.**

**Kahoko could feel herself turning red, and gave a small nod. **

**She heard Tsukimori sigh.**

"**You shouldn't push yourself so hard. I'm here to teach you, remember?" He almost sounded concerned.**

**She looked up in surprise.**

"**Well? What are you just standing there gawping for?" **

**The moment passed, and she couldn't tell whether he actually was concerned before, as his face was once again back to the cold and expressionless mask.**

"**Get your violin out and start practising!" **

"**Hai!"**

**For the next couple of hours Kahoko played her piece of music again and again, listening to whatever advice Tsukimori had to give her and following it prompt. Even so, Tsukimori-Kun still found things to get her to work on. And work on it she did.**

"**Keep your elbow tucked in! You look like a bird having a fit!"**

"**Bow straight! Straighter!"**

"**Now play near the bridge....more force....now soften......softer....light as feather...feather not rock, Kahoko!"**

**Finally, after noticing that Kahoko looked as if she was going to drop-dead any minute, Tsukimori decided to call it a day.**

**Kahoko immediately slumped against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her and her beloved violin resting on her lap. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and when she opened them again she found herself staring at the back of her tutor.**

**She could see that he was looking at the score for her piece again, and although she couldn't see his face she guessed that he was probably re-reading the whole piece again.**

"Hmph. Probably looking for a dozen other things to correct me on." **She thought to herself.**

**She closed her eyes again and started to doze...**

"**Kahoko, are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" She heard Tsukimori ask. His voice sounded closer than where he seemed to be...**

**...She opened her eyes only to have them widened further as she realised why Tsukimori's voice sounded so close. It was because he was in fact closer, crouching down only a metre away from her, his eyes locked on hers.**

**She gasped in shock and could feel herself redden at him being so unusually close to her.**

"Gah! Why am I turning red?! In front of _Him_ of all people! WAAH!"

**Tsukimori stood up and started walking towards the door picking up his violin along the way.**

"**Well?" he asked, his hand on the door handle.**

"**Hmm...?" She was still in shock.**

"**Are you planning on leaving? If you are, I'll escort you home, it's the middle of winter and it's already dark. If not then I'll be leaving you now." His back was still turned towards her.**

**Finally, Kahoko composed herself and hurried to pack her violin back into her case. She stuffed the score into her bag and walked towards Tsukimori.**

"**Umm...yeah. I'm, uh, leaving now."**

**Tsukimori moved to the side to allow her to pass, while still holding the door open for her.**

"**Oh. Um...arigato..." She mumbled. **

**She was too distracted about Tsukimori-Kun's uncharacteristic gentlemanly act to notice her face grow hot again.**

**The walk to her house was quiet, but she was used to it now, but the thought didn't cross her mind however, how she could have gotten used to it in the first place.**

**

* * *

**

Unknown to the two of them Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Hihara Kazuki were walking on the other side of the road, returning home after a tough game of basketball. Which, to Hihara's delight and Tsuchiura's annoyance, Hihara had won again.

"**Hey, Tsuchiura?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Isn't that Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun?"**

"**Huh?"**

**They both looked to the other side of the street to see Kahoko and Tsukimori walking side by side in the opposite direction to them. Kahoko was staring at her feet looking almost uncomfortable yet trying not to show it, while Tsukimori was staring straight ahead, expressionless.**

**Neither appeared to be saying a word.**

**Hihara on the other hand looked uncomfortable AND frustrated and didn't bother in the slightest to conceal it.**

"**Eh? What's Tsukimori-kun doing with Kaho-chan?" He questioned, almost to himself.**

"**He's probably just escorting her home after their violin lesson. After all, he is teaching her...though that's quite unusual for Tsukimori to be so...thoughtful." commented Tsuchiura, turning his gaze towards his companion. He felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he saw the expression on Hihara's face.**

**He looked like a small boy whose ice-cream just got knocked onto the floor, yet refused to make a fuss, however much he wanted to, because certain people were around.**

"I'm guessing by certain people that would be Hino-chan..." **He smirked.**

**Hihara didn't notice the smirk or Tsuchiura looking at him as he was too immersed in his own thoughts.**

"What's she doing with _him_?! _Him _of all people!! Gak! She looks so uncomfortable...Well then why is she still hanging around with him?? Ah, what's it got to do with me? I'm not Kaho-chan! Gah, but _she_ is! This is absolutely..."

"**Yo, Hihara?" Tsuchiura interrupted his thoughts. "I'm going left from here and you're going right aren't you? So, see you tomorrow at school yeah?"**

**Hihara was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realise that they had already reached the end of the road and that Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun were far, far behind them.**

"**Oh. Uh, Yeah! See you tomorrow Tsuchiura!" He put on a cheerful smile and waved goodbye.**

**Tsuchiura turned and started walking again, raising his hand in farewell.**

**Long after Tsuchiura had gone from his sight, Hihara was still standing there, leaning against the railings staring at the passing cars. After some more quiet thinking, he finally decided to get moving and return home before his elder brother went ballistic.**

**

* * *

**

All too soon they had reached the gate leading to the front of the house.

"**Arigato Tsukimori-Kun." Kahoko said, bowing at Tsukimori.**

"**No problem."**

**Kahoko straightened herself and turned her head in the direction of her front door trying to find something to say.**

"**Well then, see you tomor-Huh?" When she turned back round Tsukimori had already gone without so much as a good-bye or anything. **

**She shrugged her shoulders,**

"Well, that's Tsukimori I suppose..."

**Upstairs in her bedroom lying across her bed in her pyjamas, Kahoko was fingering the notes from her piece over and over again.**

"**What was it that Tsukimori said again? Oh yeah, keep elbow in, bow straight and keep an eye on the pressure of the bow at different places..."**

**She closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, her tune playing in a continuous loop in her head... **

* * *

Right! That's it so far! Just like to say a big Thank you to Sera-chan for inspiring me to start writing with her awesome stories! Be sure to check them out too!

Panda-Chan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 2**

Hallo again! Thank you to those who read my previous chapter and reviewed it! Shout out to the following who were the first handful to review and encouraged me to carry on writing!

-Sera-Chan011-

Aris-chan

PrayerSenshi

Nerizu

Right, I'll be quiet now so you can read the next chapter!

_

* * *

Kahoko was was playing her violin up on the rooftop, her favourite place to practice in the whole of Seiso Academy. She was playing 'Ave Maria', the first song she had played on her violin, and even though the violin's magical powers were long gone she could still feel the same joy and calm fall over her whenever she played._

_Suddenly she heard a second violin join in with her. The sound was so familiar...it sounded exactly like the very first time she had heard the piece...so soft and delicate...so beautiful..._

_For what seemed like forever they played together in perfect harmony, just like when they played together at Fuyuumi-chan's family home. Only this time, Tsukimori was the one on the ground and she was the one up above._

_She opened her eyes and looked down at Tsukimori._

_He was looking straight up at her, his eyes twinkling with the magic that only musicians would know of..._

_...suddenly he stopped. Still looking at her, he placed his violin and bow on the ground in front of him. Then he turned around. He started to slowly walk away...away from his violin...away from Seiso Academy...away from her..._

_She stopped playing and shouted his name._

"_Tsukimori! Tsukimori-kun!"_

_He carried on walking, and he seemed to be slowly fading into the distance._

"_TSUKIMORI-KUN....."_

**Kahoko woke up with a jolt. She was breathing heavily and there was beads of sweat across her forehead, as if she had just ran a marathon.**

"Why did I dream of Tsukimori?" **She wondered to herself. **"He was...he...was walking away from the school...well, he's going abroad, I suppose...so I know that already...but he was walking away from his violin too...does that mean he's planning on quitting the violin?"

**She turned her head to face her alarm clock resting on her bedside table.**

"**WAAAH!? I've slept in!! Again!!" She yanked her duvet off and rushed into her uniform, not bothering to check whether she looked presentable, nothing could be worse than being late for school. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair into a ponytail then grabbed her violin, scrambling out through her bedroom door.**

**With a quick goodbye to her mother she rushed out of the house and ran as fast as she could down the road.**

"This becoming a bit of a daily routine, running to school." **She considered. **

**Looking ahead of her she could see hardly anyone on the pavement.**

"**If I run really fast I should be able to make it just on time!"**

**She sprinted round a corner nearly crashing into a flustered looking passer-by. She apologised quickly and turned her head to face forward again.**

**Just ahead of her she could see a tall, pine-coloured haired young man. The person seemed to be wearing the uniform of someone from the General Studies department of Seiso Academy, walking casually down the street as if there were no worries in the world. She had a pretty good idea who that person was. **

"**Tuschiura-kun!" She called.**

**He turned his head round.**

"**Hey, Hino-Chan! Late again?" he asked, giving her a friendly grin.**

**She nodded.**

"**You too?"**

"**Yeah. Seemed I might have practised for **_**too **_**long this morning." He gave a sheepish grin. "Um, Hino-chan. Are you late because you accidently slept in again?"**

"**Uh, yes actually...why? Can you tell?"**

**Tuschiura just coughed and pointed at a shop window.**

**She turned her head slightly to look at her reflection, and immediately wished she hadn't.**

**It seemed that not bothering to check her image before she left the house was a bad idea after all. **

**Her red hair was sticking out at awkward angles, making her look like she had just fallen into a haystack. Her school necktie was flung loosely around her neck, the buttons on her school jacket done up at the wrong holes and her shoes were on the wrong foot.**

**After a few minutes of just standing there gawking at her reflection, she quickly tidied herself up and asked Tuschiura how she looked.**

"**You look like Hino-Chan" Was all he replied. "Right. I think we should get a move on now, don't you?"**

"**Oh, Okay!"**

**Together they raced past startled pedestrians and up the steep hill to their school.**

"**You practising again at lunch, Hino-Chan?" Tuschiura asked, as they whizzed through the front gate and passed Lili the Fairy's statue.**

**Kahoko was amazed to see that Tuschiura wasn't out of breath at all, but then again he was on the school's soccer team. Herself on the other hand, was breathing as heavily as when she woke up from her bad dream just a few moments ago.**

**She just nodded as she still hadn't quite got her breath back.**

"**Okay then. Good Luck!" Tuschiura waved goodbye and jogged away.**

"Oh why does it have to be _me _that has to run to the other side of the building?!" **She moaned.**

**When she arrived she was relieved to find out that she wasn't as late as she thought she was, as she had bumped into her best friends Mio and Nao walking casually towards their form room.**

"**How was your lesson with Tsukimori-kun yesterday, Kaho-Chan?" Mio asked.**

"**O-okay. Same stuff." Thinking about Tsukimori reminded her of her bad dream, so she shooed away the thought quickly.**

**Inside the form room, seated at their desks, the girls were already deep in conversation. They began to discuss what they should do in the fast approaching summer holidays. Or rather, it was more Mio and Nao talking and Kahoko listening. Kahoko couldn't find anything to say nor did she want to think of anything, as the mention of the holidays always gave her a bad feeling though she wasn't sure why.**

"I've got to ask him about it at our next lesson. Otherwise I'll never be able to concentrate! Hmm...But what if he thinks I'm just being nosey again? After all, it's got nothing to do with me if he wants to quit playing or not. But then again, when I announced _I _was going to quit he seemed...surprised, and almost upset, well...as surprised as Tsukimori Len can get, about it..." **Kahoko thought to herself.**

"**Kahoko? Hellooo...earth to Kahoko..." She snapped back to the current conversation realising Mio was waving her hand up and down in front of her face.**

"**Eh? Yes?"**

"**You were spacing out again, Hino-chan. Is anything the matter?" Nao asked, definite concern for her friend showing in her voice.**

**As much as Kahoko hated lying to her friends, there was no way she could tell them about her dream, especially one with Tsukimori in it. They would probably start rambling on about that silly 'Violin Love' legend from the competition again.**

"**No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all."**

**She could tell her friends were still suspicious but they resumed their conversation anyway.**

**Suddenly, there was a faint cackling sound and then a voice starting speaking from the over-head speakers in the room.**

"_**Can all ex-competitors of the previous Seiso Academy Competition please come to the head-masters office now please. That's ALL ex-competitors please. Thank You."**_

**There was another cackling sound and then silence.**

**Everyone in the room turned to look at Kahoko, curiousness etched across each of their faces.**

"**I suppose you'd better get moving, Hino-Chan" Nao said.**

"**We'll see you in our next lesson okay?" Said Mio.**

"**Okay. Um, see you two then!"**

**Fully aware that everyone was still watching her, she stood up, collected her bag and violin and walking as casually as she could, made her way across the classroom to the door.**

**Moments later she found Tsukimori and Tuschiura already outside the headmaster's office and she could immediately tell that they still weren't any closer to becoming friends, as the atmosphere in the corridor was tense.**

**Tuschiura looked up and smiled at her but otherwise didn't move from his position, leaning against the wall opposite the door, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his schoolbag, giving a distasteful look in his rival's direction.**

**Tsukimori was leaning against the opposite wall, right next to the door and, as usual, was expressionless. Except from the fact that his eyes seemed to be looking up and down the corridor as if he was waiting for someone to arrive. Other than that he didn't move a muscle, not acknowledging her arrival at all.**

**But before either of them could say anything, had they wanted to, Hihara had bounded up behind Kahoko and gave each of them a friendly greeting, which livened up the atmosphere greatly.**

**Kahoko and Tuschiura both gave a friendly hello back but Tsukimori, whether he was too distracted looking for that 'somebody' or just didn't want to say anything, just nodded in his general direction.**

**Minutes later a timid Fuyuumi-chan appeared round the corner, followed by a very tired, zombie-looking Shimizu-kun, both carrying their instruments.**

"**Hello Fuyuumi-Chan! Shimizu-Kun!" Kahoko greeted them.**

"**H-hello Kaho-Sempai." Fuyuumi quietly answered.**

"**Hello...Hino...sempai..." Shimizu replied, the lack of sleep showing in his voice.**

"**Ah, you've been working hard I suppose?"**

**They both nodded slowly.**

**Finally, Yunoki Azuma gracefully appeared from the other side of the corridor and by then it was so quiet that his footsteps were the only thing that anyone could hear.**

**Tsukimori it seemed, had been waiting for Yunoki and as soon as he noticed him approaching he straightened a little from the slouch he was in and nodded very slightly to him.**

**Yunoki nodded back in acknowledgement, then said to no-one in particular... **

"**My oh my, seems everyone had lost the ability to speak, hmm?" He tilted his head to the side a little and gave Kahoko one of his heart-warming smiles, his eyes playfully questioning.**

**She gritted her teeth.**

"Each time he smiles at me like that it reminds me of how much of a liar and how fake he is. But then it reminds of how I used to be with my Magical Violin and it makes me even more determined to try harder at playing it properly..."

**She gave him a forced smile back and turned just in time to see the headmaster's office door opening.**

**Kanazawa-Sensei's head poked through the door, looking round at each of them, checking they were all there, and when he was certain they were he stepped back and opened the door fully to allow them to pass.**

**As Kahoko followed in after Fuyuumi-Chan, she realised they weren't going to be alone. Apart from Kamakawa-Sensei, there was also Ousaki-Sensei present. She wondered though, not why Ousaki-Sensei was there, but what they were doing in the headmaster's office in the first place.**

**Kanazawa-Sensei wasted no time and went straight into explaining the matter.**

"**Well, it's good to see everyone all together again but, as you may have all gathered, this isn't just an emotional re-union."**

**He looked around the pupils for any reaction to his comment but finding none he continued.**

"**There's a particular reason it's you seven in particular that was chosen for this...In the last week of school there'll be a charity concert held here at the school. This isn't any old charity concert though. The charity its supporting is to help young kids in poor families who are interested in music, have a chance to play and engage in their interest. A chance they'll have no hope in if the charity isn't there to help them. It's a charity that's gradually spreading across the world and Japan is the most recent country to agree to it. Many major towns have already had their concerts and apparently it was a huge success..." he paused, waiting for the information to sink in.**

**Tuschiura sighed.**

"**And your asking us to perform in it, right?" He sounded almost bored.**

"**Correct."**

"**How long do we have to decide on pieces?" Tsukimori asked.**

"**2 weeks. Though I would suggest you be snappy because the performance is only in a month's time." **

"**Ah, that's all very well but your forgetting a very important point here Kanazawa." Ousaki-Sensei pointed out.**

"**Oh? And what's that?"**

"**They have to say yes first." He smiled.**

"**You mean we have a choice?" Tuschiura asked, his phase of boredom having passed for the time being.**

"**Of course! After all it is a charity concert, not a competition. All volunteer work!"**

"**Well, I'd be happy to take part in it, whether it's a charity concert or not!" Hihara exclaimed.**

"**Thank you, Hihara."**

"**Well...if no-one minds me playing in it...then I suppose I don't mind either." Kahoko said, staring at her feet.**

"**Of course no-one would mind! Thank you for volunteering Hino-chan." **

**Kahoko looked up and Ousaki-sensei gave her a reassuring smile.**

"**Well...if Kaho-Sempai is doing it...then I suppose..I will as well." Fuyuumi-Chan murmured.**

"**We appreciate it Fuyuumi-Chan...Anyone else?"**

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"**I might as well..."**

"**Thank you Tsukimori. I'm sure your presence there would be well received.**

**Tsukimori just nodded once.**

"**Yunoki? Tuschiura? Shimizu?"**

"**Yes...I...will..."Shimizu said.**

"**Hmm...well...it sounds like a very worthy charity..I don't see why not!" Yunoki smiled.**

"**Yeah...fine...whatever..." Tuschiura answered, glancing at Tsukimori. Who in turn, looked back at him with the same look which read, "Oh, think you can do better than me, huh? Well bring it on..." They looked away in opposite directions and looked as though they were both thinking of something to surpass the other.**

"**Thank you all."**

"**Well, they all seemed happy to do it anyway Ousaki, so your thoughtfulness wasn't **_**that **_**necessary after all huh?" Kamakawa said playfully.**

"**It would seem so!" Ousaki responded, taking it light-heartedly.**

"**Umm...one question..." Hihara raised his hand slightly.**

"**Yes?"**

"**What **_**are **_**we doing in the headmaster's office anyway? Has he got anything to do with this?**

"**Oh, well yes, but no. It was just that the music rooms all had something going on in them and the headmaster kindly suggested using his office as a meeting room. He does have a major part in the organisation of the concert obviously, but nothing that concerns us majorly."**

"**Oh."**

"**Well...unless anyone else has any further questions, I would say that you should all go on back to your lessons. We wish you luck in choosing your pieces, we'll be looking forward to you performances and we're sure you'll do well in them!"**

"**Arigato Sensei." Kahoko said.**

"**No problem."**

"Performing huh? How weird...everyone performing again...on exactly the same stage too..." **Kahoko smiled as she walked out the door and towards her next lesson.**

**She then heard someone calling her name. She turned around.**

**It was Tsukimori-Kun.**

"**Oh, Tsukimori-Kun! Um, you called me?"**

"**Just thought I'd remind you, do NOT be late after school. Otherwise I'll think of just cancelling the lessons altogether. Punctuality is vital." He raised an eyebrow, as if asking "Got it?"**

"**Hai....Sensei..." She murmured the last part like it was an insult.**

"**You said something?"**

"**Nope. Nothing" She turned around and started walking again. **

**Suddenly she felt very nervous about after school.**

"Oh great...I have to ask him then...and I'll probably be late too as I won't be concentrating during class...aahh..."

**She arrived to her lesson feeling very depressed.**

* * *

Yey! Okay..I know that this chapter is pretty darn long but I hope you weren't totally bored to death..^^ Please remember to leave a review and yes criticism is still very helpful for me!

Arigato!

Panda-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Hallo Panda-Chan again! Thank you, again, to those who have reviewed the previous chapters. For a couple of days work they seemed to have gone on quite well! Okay, so enough of my blabber-mouth...over to chapter 3....

**

* * *

**

It was lunch and Kahoko was in the canteen, sitting at a table with Mio and Nao. Once again she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what they were saying as she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her teachers had all complained about her lack of focus in lessons so far and each time she apologised saying that she hadn't gotten enough sleep. It was the same excuse she had used thousands of times before but no-one had ever questioned her further, as the bags under her eyes were enough evidence for anybody.

"**Kaho-chan?" Mio called her name.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Doesn't Tsukimori-Kun seem to be pushing you a bit too much on your violin? I mean, I know how much you must want to be taught by Tsukimori's sensei and the only way of getting that is to get better at playing...but...don't you think your working over-time?"**

"**Yeah! Mio and me have been worrying day and night over you! You turn up at school looking like a zombie and totally blank out!" Nao added. **

"**Oh...well thank you for worrying about me but you don't need to. In fact, if you're going to worry about anybody it should be Tsukimori-Kun. I'm the one who asked if he could not take it easy on me..."**

"**Well, if that's the case, then we're going to be even **_**more**_** worried about you Kaho-chan!" Mio exclaimed. "If you're pushing yourself so much that even **_**Tsukimori-kun **_**is finding time for you then you must be over-doing it!"**

"**But....!" She didn't manage to finish her sentence however, as a voice behind her interrupted.**

"**Oooh...what's this eh? The legendary Tsukimori 'Freeze-Bone' Len is finding time for our little Kaho-chan? My, this is scoop indeed!"**

"**Amou-chan!" Kahoko cried.**

"**Hello...! So tell me...what's this all about?"**

"**Nothing...Nothing at..." Kahoko began saying, but it was useless as Mio and Nao had already begun an account of their conversation.**

**But Amou-chan being Amou-chan, hyped it up even more. Thinking that the reason that Mr Freeze-bone was being so nice to her was because he was falling under the 'Violin Love' legend.**

**Mio, Nao and Kahoko all squealed at Amou-chan's outrageous remark. Mio and Nao because they thought it was such a romantic idea and Kahoko because she really thought it was outrageous.**

"**I mean face it. He must care at least an eeny-weeny-tinsy-winsy bit for you! Otherwise how else would it explain all the trouble he's going through? He could easily refuse to teach you, anytime he likes!"**

"**Well...actually I asked him that once, why he just didn't stop teaching me if he's so annoyed at me, he simply replied that if he's going to do something then there's no way he's going to quit right in the middle of it." Kahoko shrugged her shoulders thinking it was a reasonable answer.**

**Apparently not.**

"**Tut-tut." Amou waggled her finger at Kahoko. "That is such a pathetic excuse! Okay sure, he's a boy, but boys are so naive these days! They can never really tell what they really feel inside, you know? And when they do...well. Some, when faced with opposition, get very protective and vicious." Nao made a face and started growling like a lion, her hands curled like claws, taking a swipe at Kahoko.**

**She giggled.**

"**And others back away, scared they don't stand a chance against the rivals" Amou continued. Mio then grabbed one of her school books and pretended to hide behind it, looking shy and flustered.**

**Kahoko couldn't help but laugh at her friends' acting skills, but then the happiness faded slightly as she re-called what Amou had just said.**

"**So...remind me...what has this got to do with Tsukimori-kun and the fact he still wants to teach me?"**

"**Well, Tsukimori is neither of those. Why? Because he's far too unsociable to reveal any definite emotions to anyone. Especially not to a girl." Amou-chan raised a perfectly arched eye-brow.**

"**Exactly. So why would you say that he likes me then?" Something happened then, that made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure why but somehow her heart just didn't seem to want to calm down.**

"**Uh! Hino-Chan pur-lease! How he reacts around you, it's about as emotional as anyone has ever seen him before! You're both as bad as each other! He's making up lame excuses and so are you! What's the point?! You know you're going to run out of them sooner or later! And trust me, I vote for sooner..."**

**Kahoko rolled her eyes.**

"I'm in for it now...Amou-chan has gone into 'Drama Mode'...oh well...it can't get any worse..."

**She suddenly grimaced as Amou abruptly gasped and stood up, sending her chair flying. Then, not caring that practically everyone in the canteen was now staring at her, gave a delighted squeak and skipped over to where Mio and Nao were sitting on the opposite side of the table.**

"I spoke far too soon..." **Kahoko flinched.**

**Amou then started franticly whispering in Mio's ear. There was something in the way Mio's eyes kept glancing at her with a twinkle in them that made her feel uncomfortable. She felt even more so when a huge grin spread across her face.**

"**Mio?" Kahoko asked.**

"**Don't worry. Nothing major!" Mio replied, flapping her hand in the air as if swatting a fly away.**

**She sighed again.**

**Her discomfort however, remained un-noticed as Mio had travelled off to her own dream world and Amou-Chan was now busy whispering to Nao.**

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this??"

**Amou and Nao giggled loudly and then both turned to face Mio. By then Mio had snapped out of it and looked back at the two of them with a mischievous look on her face.**

"**What are you miscreants planning? You look like a load of pirates that have just discovered treasure!" Kahoko said, getting edgy.**

"**Pirates and treasure? He he...rightly so! But we haven't found it...more like just about to begin our perilous journey looking for it..." Amou replied, giving Mio and Nao a sly grin, which they returned.**

**Kahoko sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, only this time for a different reason.**

"**Well, if you've had enough of winding me up I'm going to practise. See you back in lessons." And with that she strode out the canteen without a backward glance at her giggling friends.**

**Walking towards the rooftop, violin and bag in hand, Kahoko began to wonder whether Amou-Chan could have actually been talking the least bit of sense. When she thought about it, she could see why Amou-Chan might have thought so...but her point about Tsukimori-Kun being softer or more willing to show his emotions around her? Well, that came as a shock. She hadn't really noticed before...but now that she had mentioned it...she sort of did see...He did seem to be willing to say a lot more to her than he used to...but wasn't he like that to everyone now? Hmm...perhaps not... **

**She had finally reached the top of the stairs leading to the roof, when she paused in front of the door. She could hear someone playing...a cheery, pick-me-up tune coming from what sounded like a trumpet. She waited a while until the song had finished and when it did she slowly opened the door.**

**She waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunshine then gave a friendly smile to Hihara-Sempai, who had turned around to see who had arrived. **

"**Oh! Hello Kaho-Chan!" Hihara greeted her. "Came to practise did you?"**

"**Hello, Hihara-Sempai! Yeah, I did. Sorry if I've disturbed your practise time."**

"**No, not at all! Don't worry about it!" He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, beckoning to Kahoko to do the same. She took the invitation gratefully and came to sit next to him on the bench, her eyes closed and head tilted towards the sky basking in the warm glow.**

"**Hihara-Sempai, what was the tune you played just now?"**

"**Just now? Oh that was 'Trumpet Voluntary' by Clarke."**

"**It was..." She couldn't find the right word to describe it. "...nice!" She decided.**

"**Thank you!"**

"**Is that what you're playing for the concert, Hihara-Sempai?" Kahoko asked, opening her eyes and turning to face him.**

**This time, Hihara was the one looking up at the sky.**

"**Concert? Hmm...well...now that you mention it...I guess it is a possibility...I might... Have you thought of anything to play Kaho-Chan?" **

"**Umm...no actually...I might ask Tsukimori-Kun about it later..."**

**At the mention of Tsukimori's name Hihara's eyes snapped open as if he realised something but then quickly closed them again, either because he was blinded by the sunshine up above him or he realised it would be a wrong reaction to give in front of Kaho-chan.**

"**So you're still having lessons with him then?" Hihara asked offhandedly, placing his trumpet back into it's case.**

"**Mm hmm...until he leaves...to go..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as something had clogged up in her throat, and she couldn't manage to say the word 'abroad'**

"**Abroad?" Hihara finished for her. "Um, is something the matter Kaho-chan?" He asked, glancing at her face and seeing the colour drain from it rapidly.**

"**No, nothing's wrong..." She mumbled. She knew how bad she was at lying and now was no exception. She also could tell that Hihara wasn't buying it either.**

"**Okay...but just so you know...if ever you need someone to talk to...I'm here...you know...fellow ex-contestants and all..." He gave a small half-hearted chuckle.**

**At that moment Hihara reminded Kahoko very strongly of Tuschiura and the time when he had said pretty much the exact same thing to her. The exception was that instead of 'fellow General Department students' it was 'fellow ex-contestants' instead.**

**She smiled.**

"**Yes, I know..."**

**For the last 5 minutes of lunch the two of them sat in a companionable silence, neither daring to say anything in case it became awkward.**

**Finally when the bell rang signalling the end of break, they got up and together walked down the steps. At the bottom they waved goodbye and trudged along through the jam-packed corridors to their lessons.**

**For Kahoko, the lessons passed far too quickly and pretty soon it was time for her lesson with Tsukimori-Kun. All the things she wanted, or needed, to ask him came at her like a flood and she was struggling to keep them under control.**

**Without noticing herself, her feet had taken her directly outside the practise room. She looked inside to check if Tsukimori was already there but there was no-one inside.**

**She pushed the door open and then closed it softly looking around at the familiar room. Placing her violin case on top of the grand piano, she took out her violin and stroked it like a much-loved pet. **

"**Thank you Lili, Thank you so much." She murmured.**

**She gazed through the window that was facing the boundary walls of the school. It reminded her of the time when she had first heard Tsukimori play, how sweet and beautiful it had sounded. **

**Subconsciously her fingers were playing the notes from 'Ave Maria'. Her fingers delicately placing each of the notes, as if worried she might break the strings again.**

**The door slowly creaked open, and she heard someone carefully walking in. Still facing the window she said,**

"**Seems I'm the one that needs to complain about punctuality, huh?"**

**Tsukimori made a 'tsk' sound behind her.**

"**I'm not late. You're just simply early." He replied coolly.**

**Looking at his reflection in the window Kahoko could see him looking back at her, his expression slightly puzzled. **

"**Well? Have you done anything since you arrived so early?" Tsukimori enquired, a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

"**No, actually...I wasn't **_**that **_**early. In fact, I had only managed to unpack my violin until you arrived." It wasn't a great start to the lesson but she doubt it was going to get better, if she was actually going to find the courage to ask him the questions that is.**

**She turned round and walked over to her violin case, getting out her bow and scores. From the other-side of the room Tsukimori was un-packing his own violin.**

"**Have you thought of any pieces to play for the charity concert?" he asked.**

"Ah. Good. That's one question I don't need to ask then." **Kahoko thought.**

"**Well no actually...I was hoping **_**you **_**could help me with that..."**

**Tsukimori shrugged his shoulders lightly.**

"**Naturally... Well...lucky I was one step of you huh?"**

"**What?" Kahoko swivelled round to face him.**

**Tsukimori produced 3 scores and held it out to her.**

**She took them and read out loud the titles of each.**

"**Czardas by Monti...Non Giova Il Sospirar by Donizetti...and Meditation by Massenet..." Neither of those pieces or composers meant anything to Kahoko, so she asked Tsukimori whether he could play a snippet of each piece for her to listen to, as the score was still pretty much Russian to her. **

**Reluctantly he complied but instead of playing a small section of the pieces, he played all of it. **

"**There's no point in listening to only a small section of it. You'll never be able to enjoy the whole piece that way." Tsukimori explained.**

**The first piece Czardas, had an almost dark first section, it then got slightly lighter, then suddenly flew into a flurry of notes, furiously fast and clipped, then more fast notes and then really high notes that vibrated around your heart like a fluttering butterfly. The way that Tsukimori-kun played those notes, they almost sounded like a flute it was so light and breezy. **

**The next piece, Non Giova Il Sospirar, was soft and light, like a feather blowing in a summers breeze. It was shorter than the previous piece and it wasn't as engaging, Kahoko thought, but the plus side was that it sounded a lot less harder than Czardas.**

**Finally the last piece was one she recognised immediately. It was the one Yunoki-Sempai had played during the second selection of the competition. But it sounded completely different played on the violin. Almost...you could feel your feet firmly planted on the ground and feel the warm sound seeping through every part of your body. With the flute you were floating on clouds, but the warmth you felt was lost in the air.**

**Tsukimori finished playing and opened his eyes to study Kahoko's reactions. She seemed deep in thought deciding what piece to choose.**

"Well...they're all very beautiful pieces...but to actually play them...when it comes to the practical side I think Czardas is a big no-no...then Non Giova-whatsit...it's a pleasant piece...but not as engaging as the others...then Meditation...the fingering doesn't seem too hard...beautiful to listen too as well...but would people say I'm a copy-cat by playing the same piece Yunoki-Sempai did?"

"**I would think by your reaction to Meditation that it's probably the one you like the most...but you're worried people may say your copying Yunoki-Sempai if you play it at the concert..."**

**Kahoko gasped, shocked. Tsukimori had pretty much read her mind.**

"**Hm. I take that a yes then. Well, I could ask Yunoki-Sempai whether he would be prepared to do a duet with you as well as his solo..."**

"**WHAT? Yu-Yunoki...?!" Kahoko stuttered.**

**Tsukimori held up a hand to silence her.**

"**Yes, Yunoki-Sempai, who else? Why? Do have anything against him?"**

"Yes. Yes in fact I do. He's a lying, mean, evil, sparkly poofball." **She felt like saying, but she restrained herself.**

"**N-Nope. Of course not!"**

"**Well, then. The next time I see him I'll ask." He gave Kahoko an odd look.**

"**Umm...Tsukimori-Kun...you don't need to do all this..."**

**Tsukimori interrupted her again.**

"**That's where you're wrong. How would I look if my student came to a concert playing such amateur pieces even after teaching her? Please, if you think that I care **_**that **_**much then think again. I'm only making sure my image and dignity stays intact here."**

**Kahoko felt strangely disappointed and hurt by Tsukimori's words but to avoid meeting his gaze she just stared at her violin and ran her fingers up and down the strings gently.**

**Tsukimori coughed lightly.**

"**Well? Do you want to start practising it then?"**

"**Okay..." Kahoko said faintly, placing her violin on her shoulder, still not looking at Tsukimori.**

* * *

"_That's where you're wrong. How would I look if my student came to a concert playing such amateur pieces even after teaching her? Please, if you think that I care that much then think again. I'm only making sure my image and dignity stays intact here."_

**Tsukimori regretted saying those words as soon as they had left his mouth. Looking at Kahoko's wounded appearance; he felt something slowly turning again in his heart. It was like the rusty and unused clogs called 'emotions' had suddenly starting turning again and although it hurt slightly, a sense of relief passed through him. **

**But then the relief had vanished as quickly as it had come. Still looking at Kahoko's face, the feeling of despair washed over him. **

**Her expression was almost as bad as the time when she announced she was giving up the violin, her usual liveliness completely gone. He spun round so he had his back to her, trying to get the picture out of his head. When he couldn't he hissed in frustration, causing Kahoko to turn towards him for a split second, thinking he was hissing at her. Her face fell further.**

"**Do you want me to play the piece again for you?" He asked weakly, his back still towards her.**

"**Okay..." Kahoko said again, her voice monochrome.**

**He started playing the first couple of bars but he kept on wavering, his vibrato uneven and the notes just slightly out of tune.**

**He groaned inaudibly.**

"Why can't I concentrate? This is hopeless! If I keep this up I'll never be able to play any piece! Let alone teach someone! Urgh. And just because I _looked _at her. I'm pathetic." **But his question was answered when he couldn't help but turn his head slightly to look at Kahoko. **

**And silently wished he hadn't.**

**She was staring at the wall ahead of her, her face as deadpan as Tsukimori's usually was and her breathing un-even and shallow.**

**Tsukimori bit his lip and distractedly looked around the room.**

**After what seemed like hours, Kahoko finally spoke up.**

"**Do you mind if I go home early, Tsukimori-Kun? I...have things to do at home..." Kahoko requested, but she needn't have asked as she was already packing her violin away and Tsukimori seemed to be unable to speak for the time being.**

"**Oh...yes...I mean no....no, I don't mind." He said after a while.**

**With her violin packed and scores tucked safely away in her bag, Kahoko gradually made her way to the door and opened it.**

"**Thank you Tsukimori-Kun..." She said softly, walking out and closing the door behind her.**

"**I doubt she meant it..." He mumbled, running his fingers through his royal-blue hair.**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko ran out of the practise room as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks and Tsukimori's insensitive words ringing in her head.

"If you think I care that much..._that much_....than you can think again...I'm only making sure my image..._image_....and dignity...._dignity_....stay intact...._stay intact..._"

**She shook her head from side to side as if trying to shake away her tears and the stinging words but the only result was strands of hair sticking to her face.**

"Why?? Why won't I stop crying?? He...he was just being Tsukimori-Kun! So why am I getting so worked up about it? WHY?!"

**She must of said the last bit out loud as passers-by gave her a strange look, but the look would turn from strange to pitiful when they noticed her crying.**

**As soon as she reached home she ran straight up the stairs to her bedroom, not bothering to greet anyone as she went passed.**

**Locked up in her room lying on her bed, she stayed there long before she had finished crying. **

**Moments of when she and Tsukimori had shared flashed in her mind.**

**The competition, when he had walked all the way from the Music Department building to hand her the leaflet, the lessons...and of course the most magical moment...when they played together at Fuyuumi-chan's family home. **

"**Grr! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled, whacking her pillow with her fist.**

"**Kahoko? Is everything alright in there?" A voice asked from outside her door, her mother.**

"**Yes, Ma. Fine. Just fine!" She shouted, her face buried in her pillow.**

**She waited a while listening for her mother's dying footsteps. **

**Kahoko turned over so she was facing the ceiling, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars her Father had helped her stick on when she was 6.**

"_Whenever you need cheering up,and there are no stars in the sky, look up at your own stars and make a wish!"_** He had said.**

"**I wish...I wish that I didn't have to go to school tommorrow...that I don't have to see Tsukimori-kun and that he would just leave me alone..." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and falling into a light and troubled sleep. **

**For the rest of the night she woke up, rolled around on her bed, tried to go to sleep and whenever she did she was suddenly awoken again by a noise. It was a long night.**

**The next morning she had woken up again. Only this time it was to the sound of her Mother opening her bedroom door, and slowly walking towards her.**

"**M-mum?" She whispered sleepily.**

"**Oh, honey. You look like you didn't get much sleep last night. Hows about you stay in bed for the rest of the day hmm? Seems you need to catch up on a lot of lost sleep, dear." Her Mother said, placing a hand on her daughters cheek.**

"**St-stay? In bed? Sounds good..." Kahoko mumbled, her voice getting more quiter as she spoke.**

"**Alright then. Sleep well." Her mother whispered, planting a kiss on her daughters forehead.**

"**Thanks Mum..." And with that Kahoko was soon fast asleep.**

**Taking a step back, Kahoko's mother looked at her daughter properly and frowned slightly. **

**Kahoko was still in her uniform having forgotten to change clothes last night, her face was mainly relaxed but from time to time she would frown and mutter something too quiet for anyone to understand what she was saying. But sometimes, it almost sounded as if she was just about to say 'Tsukimori' but then stopped half-way.**

"Tsukimori huh? The infamous violist at Kahoko's school...hmm...wasn't he also the one in the competition, son of Misa Hamai the famous pianoist? My oh my...I wonder what my Kahoko has got to do with him?" **Kahoko's mother wondered.**

**With a final look at her sleeping daughter she tip-toed towards the door, quietly shutting it behind her.**

**Kahoko rolled in her bed and muttered something.**

**If anyone was in the room they would of heard exactly what she was saying.**

**And this time, she said it all.**

"**Tsukimori Len..."**

* * *

Okay then! That's it for the third installment for Tune of the Heart! Forth chapter will be up shortly!

Just a quick something I thought I'd mention:

The reason that the pieces for Kahoko are so precise is NOT, I can tell you because I searched it all on the internet. (Trust me, I am far too lazy to anything as constructive as that...lol...^^) Nope! It's because I'm a violinist myself! And yes, all three of those pieces I have played before. (Even though I'm grade 6 I'm rubbish...and exams for me are just a killer...*shudder*) Anyways, I just thought that would be an interesting thing to say...^^

Sooo....leave me a review peeps and hopefully the next time you'll check, chapter 4 would have been uploaded!!

Toodles!

Panda-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Oh my days I think I am hyperventilating here!! Waah!! Chapter 4 already! Yeesh I think I'm getting obsessed with this business...lol...^^

Okay thank you again and again for those who reviewed, thank you to those who've given me support, thank you to those who have given me criticism...blah-blah-blah...thank you to those who've read it so far...yadah-yadah-yadah.....

Okay if you've fallen asleep wake up and start reading!!

And I'm sure you know the drill by now....REVIEW PWEEEEEASE!!! (With a huge cherry and loads of icing on top?? ^^)

Panda-Chan

**

* * *

**

**The bell had rang for lunch and Tsukimori trudged out of his classroom. He was heading towards the stairs leading to the rooftop, still feeling the same emptiness and guilt from yesterday. Ever since Kahoko had walked out of the practice room he felt as though someone kept on kicking at his heart.**

**And it hurt. Bad.**

**He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this awful and he mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. One, for being so horrible to Kahoko and two, for allowing himself to get so uncontrollable. His mother was pestering him to the brink of insanity last night when he finally returned home, and it didn't help that his Father was being as helpful as a chocolate-teapot either.**

**Suddenly a male voice was shouting his name from behind him. He stopped and slowly turned around.**

**It was Tuschiura Ryoutarou, his ultimate rival from the competition. Any other day he would have sent an insult flying at his direction. Today however he wasn't in the mood to fight. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for talking at all.**

"**What?" He asked, ignoring the fact he sounded rude.**

"**Did you know that Hino-Chan isn't in school today?" Tuschiura questioned immediately.**

**Tsukimori paused.**

"**No. No I didn't."**

"**Apparently, people saw her running from the direction of the practise rooms crying after school...you were giving her lessons yesterday weren't you? I want to know, what exactly you did to her." Tuschiura growled the last bit, his hands balling up into tight fists.**

"**For a start, I had no idea she was crying. Secondly I don't know what I said to her that made her so. Lastly, you may be her oh-so-loyal boyfriend, but even so I have no intention of saying anything to you." He replied, his tone not giving anything away. Though underneath he was shocked, horrified and even more depressed, all at once. Shocked because he had no idea at all that she had been crying, horrified because he was the reason she was, and depressed because the last part about Tuschiura being Kahoko's boyfriend was probably true. **

**He blinked a couple of times in disbelief, but other than that his features were as pokerfaced as they usually were.**

"I'm depressed because Tuschiura might be Kahoko's boyfriend? What in the world of Mozart has gotten into me??"

"**Well listen here, I don't care what the hell you say to me but if you say anything or do anything to hurt her again I will waste no time in coming to find you." Tuschiura threatened, taking a step closer to him.**

**Tsukimori shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Fine by me. Though I doubt she would come to me again anyway." He said.**

**Tuschiura just made a 'humph' sound and strode passed him, almost brushing against his shoulder in the corridor.**

**Tsukimori just stood there shocked, not by the threatening comment Tuschiura had given him but the extra information he had just learned about Kahoko. **

**Feeling as though he could stand no longer, he slumped against the wall closing his eyes and stayed there for at least a quarter of an hour.**

"**Tsukimori-Kun? What are you standing there, looking so miserable?" Tsukimori opened his eyes, and was startled to find a concerned Yunoki-Sempai looking back at him.**

"**I-I..."He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.**

"**Hmm...Why don't we go up to the rooftop and talk?" Yunoki gestured to the stair case behind him.**

"**Sure..." He said, trailing after Yunoki as they headed up the stairs.**

**Up on the rooftop, Tsukimori was leaning against the railings staring out at the horizon. Yunoki was beside him, his back against the railing, staring straight ahead. His long, lavender hair was tied into a ponytail, a few strands falling down the side of his face. He was the perfect picture of ease.**

"I wish I could be as care-free as he is now." **Tsukimori thought to himself.**

"**You wanted to talk, Tsukimori-Kun?" Yunoki asked, turning to face him.**

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"**I guess... But I have no idea where to begin..."**

"**Well... in your own time..."**

**They stood in silence for a few minutes, Tsukimori trying to find a place to begin and Yunoki waiting for him to do so.**

"**Just a thought, but...does the 'something' you wanted to talk about...concern Kahoko Hino by any chance?" Yunoki searched his face for a reaction, and surprisingly he found one. Tsukimori's brows were furrowed, his lip curled up at one side almost as if he was deciding what to say to Yunoki's remark.**

**After moments of silence, Tsukimori finally spoke up.**

"**I-I...well...I suppose so..."**

**Yunoki smirked, but luckily a small breeze had blown, sending strands of lavender tresses across his face, hiding it.**

"**Hmm...Hino-Chan, huh? Would it have something to do with the lessons you're giving her? Or you going abroad perhaps? Or possibly the thought of what could happen to Hino after you've left...that is... her violin skills or Hino herself?"**

**Tsukimori turned to face him in shock. Because he was spot on with all of them.**

**Yunoki chuckled.**

"**I'm guessing by the look on your face...I'm pretty much bang on hmm?"**

**Tsukimori nodded, in case his voice gave anything away.**

"**So...the lessons....you going abroad...and the welfare of the said maiden. So, what in particular about these things make you so worried?"**

"**Well...I...suppose...everything sort of ties in together...when I go abroad...and Kahoko's lessons stop...what's going to happen to her violin skills...I mean...the only reason she wanted to learn extra hard was to be worthy of being taught by my Sensei...and if she can't do that then that would probably be a big wound on her ego...but, Kahoko being Kahoko would probably still push herself even harder than she does now...more than ever probably...and I'm worried what that could do to her...but..."**

"**You don't know why you're worried." Yunoki finished for him.**

**Tsukimori nodded again.**

**Yunoki pretended to think for a few moments, staring up at the sky. He didn't need to think anything really, it was so obvious. The situation almost made him want to laugh out loud, something that had only happened with Kahoko strangely enough.**

"**Well...I do have one theory, but I think you'll be quite surprised about it. You may even deny it straight out..."**

"**I don't mind...just tell me what it is."**

**Yunoki paused before saying anything.**

"**You like her" **

**He said it so casually that it took a few minutes for Tsukimori to register what he said. But when he did, he was indeed surprised and did actually feel the sudden urge to deny it. Just like Yunoki had said.**

"**Wh-what?!" was all he could faintly muster.**

**Yunoki smiled at him.**

"**Like I said, you could possibly like her. To be honest with you I have seen a small change in both yourself and your violin since you've met her. Your tone is very subtly softer than it was and you yourself seemed to have grown gradually softer too. But then again, I think she's changed everybody somehow..."**

**Tsukimori didn't hear the last part of what Yunoki-Sempai had said as he was still trying to gather what he had said about his own apparent changes.**

"Me?? Softer?? Really?? Oh...no wonder my mother was giving me strange yet delighted looks when I was practising at home...she must have heard the change in my tone...oh god..."

"**Something the matter Tsukimori-Kun?"**

"**No...nothing...umm...thank you...Yunoki-Sempai...for...giving up your time...to...talk to me. It's, uh, helped..." Even Tsukimori could hear how pathetic he sounded and he cringed.**

"**Your welcome, Tsukimori-Kun. I'm glad you felt you could trust me with such matters."**

**Tsukimori said nothing to his comment, so instead changed the subject.**

"**There's something else I needed to ask you..."**

"**Go ahead."**

"**The piece you played during the second selection...Meditation by Massenet...Kahoko wants to play it during the concert...but was worried people may think she was copying you...so I suggested...that maybe you could do a duet together..."**

"**Ah...what was her reaction?" Yunoki asked, a bemused expression on his face.**

"**Oh...I...can't remember..." Which was true, but he didn't want to think about the previous lesson with her in any way so he tried to avoid the subject. **

"**Hmm...a duet with Kaho-chan huh? Sounds interesting...I can't see a major problem with that...but then again we would have to speak to Kanazawa-Sensei about it..."**

**Tsukimori nodded.**

"**So is that a yes?"**

"**Yes, yes it is."**

**There was a long awkward pause, but Yunoki-Sempai broke it, announcing his departure.**

"**If you'll excuse me Tsukimori-Kun. I've just remembered **_**I**_**need to have a word with Hihara."**

"**Oh...yeah...sure..." he still couldn't manage to sound normal and he was getting annoyed at himself.**

"I better get a grip or else I'll be laughing stock back in the classroom" **He thought, watching Yunoki walk away.**

**Once the door had slammed shut again he swivelled round and looked up at the sky.**

"I'm losing the plot here...'like her'?? Hino Kahoko? Bloody hell..." **Tsukimori placed his head in his hands.**

**All the moments that they had shared came rushing back to him.**

**The competition, when he had walked all the way from the Music Department to give a stupid leaflet, the previous lessons...and the one he remembered most vividly...when they played together at Fuyuumi-chan's family home. Now that really was something.**

**Closing his eyes he tried to recall exactly what he felt then...a sense of pride...warmth...and joy. But anything else? He couldn't tell.**

**He started humming 'Ave Maria', remembering one of the first times he had seen Kahoko, standing outside the window of his usual practise room. Her face contended and joyful.**

"_I never realised that the violin could be so beautiful_." **She had said.**

**She was the only person had that ever said anything like that to him. Oh sure, there were countless of occasions where people had congratulated him on his techniques, and how wonderful it had sounded, but no-one had ever put it the way Kahoko did. **

**He was surprised yet oddly...he couldn't find the right word for it, but he was happier than he was before. **

**He remembered how he had seen her at the competion, during the first selection where she was just a bag of nerves and then during the second selection when it was probably the best she had played. During the dreaded third selection when she broke her strings, and how she even thought of quitting the violin, but then out of no-where, pulled herself together and even managed to play in the finals.**

**He smiled absentmindedly.**

"She really does love playing the violin..." **He thought to himself.**

"Loves playing the violin, huh? That's a good question, one I should ask myself one day...Do _I _really love playing the violin? Or is it just my parents' wishes that spur me on?"

**He gripped either side of his head, two voices having a sudden argument in his mind.**

"You have to go round to her house after school and apologise like any normal person should. And don't tell me you don't feel guilty because you _do_...."

"Apologise?? Go round to her house?? Oh pur-lease! What in the world is her family going to say when you turn up at their door requesting to speak to their over-reactive daughter? She's just a drama queen! After all, you're usually like that to everyone anyway! So why should now be any different? If you really are so desperate to apologise, do so when she returns to school!"

**Normally it would be the corrupt side of his mind that won battles like these. But this time however, the more 'angelic' side had won. **

**He decided he **_**was **_**going to pay a visit to Kahoko's home and that he **_**was **_**going to apologise. He didn't really care what her family said about him just as long he can speak to Kahoko. **

**And thinking about Kahoko reminded him of the concert and needing to speak to Kanazawa-Sensei. **

**He walked through the door, down the stairs and towards Kanazawa's office.**

**He knocked 3 times then pushed open the door after hearing someone call "Come in!" from inside.**

"**Ah...Tsukimori-Kun. What a pleasant surprise!" Kanazawa greeted him. "What can I do for you?"**

"**I was just wondering...for the charity concert will they accept duets?"**

"**Duets? I would say so...why? Are you planning on one?"**

"**Oh, no. Not me. It's Kahoko and Yunoki. I showed Kahoko the piece 'Meditation', the one Yunoki-Sempai played during the second selection. I had played her three pieces and she like it the most, though she was worried people may think she was copying Yunoki-Sempai by playing it. I suggested they do a duet. She said she didn't mind and I've just asked Yunoki-Sempai and he said he was fine by it. So I just need to ask you."**

"**Well...that's fine then. I'll speak to the organisers; tell them we have an extra performance. But apart from that there won't be any hassle. The trouble is though, is getting the two of them to practise. Would they have enough time to do so? Yunoki is usually rushed off back home with family things going on and Kahoko isn't even in school today. If Kahoko doesn't return to school anytime soon there's no hope she'll be able to learn, even with your guidance. That's my honest opinion.**

"**Okay. Yes I understand. Thank you Kamazawa-Sensei." Tsukimori said, bowing slightly.**

"**No problem."**

**Hearing the bell ring for the end of break Tsukimori sauntered out the door and towards his next lesson, his usual composure back.**

**Lessons dragged on normally for him and although no-one had said anything to his face, he would still hear from time to time his name murmured in hushed conversations.**

**Ignoring looks from students as he walked by he made his way towards the school gate, and turned right, rather than left, towards Kahoko's home.**

**He had walked half-way down the road when he heard female voices calling him from the other-side. He turned his head to face them. He recognised them, though wasn't quite sure of their names.**

"**Yes?" He called.**

"**Are you heading to Kaho-Chan's house?" The girl who had called herself Nao asked.**

"**Uh..." He tried to decide whether to give them an honest answer, but then realised where had seen them from. They were in the same class as Kahoko, and were close friends of hers. He might as well speak the truth; after all, Kahoko was their best friend.**

"**Yes, I am. Why d'you ask?"**

"**Oh, it's just that we were as well...we were wondering if we could...walk with you?" The other girl, Mio asked.**

**He stared at them, perplexed. No girl had ever dared ask him something like that, but then again quite a few things had changed. **

**Apparently.**

"**Oh, uh, yeah sure." He said, still looking at them.**

**They smiled, look both ways to check for cars, and then skipped across the road to walk either side of him.**

**He felt strangely awkward walking in between the two girls but he tried to ignore it by staring straight ahead of him, making sure he didn't do something embarrassing like walk into a lamppost. **

**They had reached the beginning of Kahoko's street, when Mio finally piped up the courage to ask Tsukimori a question.**

"**Umm...can I...ask you something...Tsukimori-Kun?" Mio asked from the left of him.**

"**Uh...yeah sure..."**

"**Umm...why...why are you...going to Kahoko's house? Is there something...you wanted to ask her about?"**

"**If you don't mind us asking." Nao added.**

"**I would...prefer not to say anything...if that's alright...but I'm sure that Kahoko would tell you sooner or later..."**

**They nodded, and then pushed open the gate leading to Kahoko's front door.**

**Mio rang the doorbell and the three of them took a step back, waiting for the door to open.**

**When it did Tsukimori felt his heart start racing in his chest and he felt even more nervous than if he was standing on stage performing in front of the whole world.**

**It was Kahoko's mother that stood in the doorway and greeted the girls with a welcome smile. When she noticed who was standing behind them, her expression was puzzled slightly but never-the-less she ushered all of them in.**

"**Do you mind if we go and check on Kahoko?" Nao asked Kahoko's mother.**

"**Sure go ahead! But she could be asleep girls so be as quiet as you can up the stairs."**

**Tsukimori watched Nao and Mio creep up the stairs and heard them open what probably was Kahoko's bedroom door. They whispered her name and shuffled into her room, closing the door after them.**

"**So, Tsukimori-Kun is it?" Kahoko's mother appeared in the doorway leading into the living room.**

"**Yes, Ma'am." He replied, turning to face her.**

**She beckoned him into the room behind.**

**After following her, he seated himself on a coach opposite Kahoko's mother and surveyed the room around him. **

"**So, may I ask what you are doing here?" She asked, her tone deadly serious.**

"**I...need to speak to Kahoko." He answered.**

"**Okay...And what exactly is it you need to speak to my daughter about?"**

"**Well...something happened yesterday which caused Kahoko a lot of...discomfort and distress. I admit that it was entirely my fault so I came over here today to apologise for it. I bumped into Mio and Nao on the way here." He explained.**

"**Mm hmm...and...Are you the one helping her with her violin?"**

"**Yes I am."**

"**Well, I'd like to thank you for being so noble, and coming to apologise. I would also like to thank you for giving up your time to teach Kahoko..."**

**Tsukimori nodded slightly.**

"**...but I am worried that your lessons with her are changing her in more ways than one." She finished.**

**Tsukimori nodded again, looking up to face Kahoko's mother directly.**

"**Yes, I'm sure you do. That's another reason why I needed to speak to her actually...I need to ask her whether she would still feel comfortable with continuing with the lessons with me, which I doubt. If she doesn't then I'll cancel them immediately and I will no longer have anything to do with your daughter."**

"**Well, I don't think you would need to go to such extremes...but I guess that's all down to Kahoko...I'll just leave it to the two of you to sort it out." **

**There was a quiet knock on the door, and they both turned to see it open slowly.**

**Kahoko's head poked round the door and Tsukimori could see her eyes widen with shock at seeing him sitting there in her own home.**

"**Ts-Tsukimori?" She stuttered.**

"**Well...I'll leave you two to it, okay?" Kahoko's mother said, walking past Kahoko and giving her a slight nudge into the room.**

**Still gaping at Tsukimori, she gingerly sat down where her mother was sitting a moment ago.**

"**Wh-why are you here?" She asked softly.**

**He sighed.**

"**Well...I came to...apologise...and to ask you something..."**

"**A-apologise? Ask me something?" She repeated.**

"**Yes...to apologise for yesterday...I take back what I said...and...to ask you...whether you would still feel comfortable in having lessons with me?" he asked, as formally as if he was speaking to her mother, not Kahoko herself.**

"**Well...apology accepted...and being comfortable to still have lessons with you...well...yes...I am...why would you think I wouldn't be?"**

"**I said some pretty harsh things yesterday...and I just..." He trailed off, realising what he was about to say. In the most subtle way he could, he stopped before he could say anything else.**

**But the unfinished sentence didn't go unnoticed to Kahoko.**

"**You just...?" She began.**

**Tsukimori just shook his head.**

"**Never mind."**

**

* * *

Although Kahoko had strictly told them to stay upstairs, Miom and Nao couldn't help but tip-toe down and listen in on the conversation. They also wanted to see, or hear, Kahoko's reaction at finding out who that 'urgent somebody' that wanted to talk to her.**

**They crept halfway down the stairs, their heads peeking over the banister. As soon as they saw Kahoko's mother walk out of the room they knew the real conversation was going to start.**

**From their position they could only see Kahoko's face as she was sitting opposite the door, Tsukimori with his back towards it.**

**The door was slightly ajar and they could hear every word the two of them were saying. They felt guilty for spying on their friend without her realising but they were just as curious as Amou-chan about the whole 'Violin Love' legend.**

"_I don't know about you but I'm super curious on what's going on between those two love-birds. But hey, it's in my nature. I'm a journalist! Anyway, I'm going to be tracking the pair of them around school and from time to time after school too, to possibly get a glimpse of their lesson perhaps...You know, monitor what they do, where they go, and their general behaviour around each other. What I need YOU two to do is keep an especially close eye on Kahoko. She won't suspect a thing about you two around her a lot, as you're her best friends. Report back to me, same place and time in exactly a week okay?" _**She had whispered to them in the canteen the day before.**

**For their second day of spying they weren't doing too badly at all!**

**They looked at each other but then quickly looked away again as they suddenly had a huge urge to giggle.**

* * *

"**Ah. Yes, something else I needed to tell you." Tsukimori finally said.**

"**Oh? What is it?" Kahoko asked.**

"**You know the duet I had suggested with Yunoki-Sempai? Well I had a word with him and Kamazawa-Sensei and they both said they were fine with it. You've just said that you were still happy for me to teach you so I'll do that. What we need to do now is to get you to learn the piece perfectly off by heart, then find the time for both you, Yunoki and the accompanist, if your to have one, to practise all together. It's going to be one heck of a month." He studied Kahoko's face, waiting for her to flinch or give some sort of negative reaction. **

**She didn't. Instead she just smiled at him and replied,**

"**Yes, I know. But hopefully with you teaching me I won't be **_**that **_**much of a disgrace for Yunoki-Sempai."**

**Tsukimori looked down at his feet, feeling his face grow red. He hoped that Kahoko hadn't noticed.**

"**Um...did my mother speak to you? Just now before I came in?" Kahoko asked.**

**He looked up.**

"**Yes, she did."**

"**Oh god..." Kahoko mumbled under her breath. "Did she pressurise you? Did something embarrassing? Did something a normal mother wouldn't perhaps? Didn't act **_**normal**_**??" She questioned in a normal voice.**

**Tsukimori chuckled slightly.**

"**No...Why? Does she usually?"**

**Kahoko just nodded, a puzzled expression her face.**

"A mother who could pressurise people, embarrassed her kids, did things that weren't normal or weren't what normal mother's would do? Huh. What _is _a normal mother? I defiantly know _I _haven't got one. Who has a mother that's so famous with her talent that whenever she goes to a different town people still recognise her immediately? No-one I know anyway." **He thought.**

**

* * *

Mio and Nao turned to look at each other again and this time they didn't look away. They couldn't believe their ears or eyes. Both had their mouth and eyes wide open, making gestures and pointing at Tsukimori and Kahoko.**

**Suddenly they heard Tsukimori say something that cued them to return to their 'prison cell' a.s.a.p.**

"**Ah, I think I better be leaving now. My parents would probably be wondering where on Earth I've gotten to."**

**They quickly and quietly as they could, scurried back up to Kahoko's bedroom, careful to leave the door exactly as Kahoko had left it and then sat crossed legged on the floor, pretending they were deep in conversation.**

* * *

"**Oh yeah, of course! Let me show you out." Kahoko said, getting up and walking out of the door, making sure Tsukimori was following her.**

"**So, see you tomorrow huh?" She asked, leaning in the doorway at the front of her house, Tsukimori standing outside, in front of her.**

"**Yeah I guess." He smiled a little at her then started walking down the pathway towards the gate. He pushed it open and walked on, still glancing at Kahoko.**

"Well, my first wish came true. But I'm actually glad the other two didn't." **She considered. She smiled back at Tsukimori and waved good-bye at him until she couldn't see him any longer.**

**Something else surprised her though.**

**When she waving, just before he had left her sight...**

**...Tsukimori-Kun had waved back, the happiest smile she had seen on him spreading across his face.**

"Yeah. I'm glad alright." **And with that, she gently closed the door.**

* * *

12 PAGES LONG!! EEEEK! Sorry if you thought that this dragged on a bit. I couldn't find an appropriate place to end so I just kept on typing...^^

Another point:

Remember the line at the very beginning where Tsukimori was saying his Father was as helpful as a 'chocolate-teapot'? That isn't my phrase. It's in fact my english teacher's. She's been my teacher for 2 years and I'm sad that she won't be teaching me next year. :( But I wish her luck with her job as Head of Year 9!!!

Thank you again for putting up with me and my random ramblings....^^

Oh and Thank you if you've R&R the previous chapters! Please continue to do the same as the positive comments _do _help me a lot when I'm writing...it's nice to know that there are at least some people who like my work! LOL! ;]

Panda-Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Chaaapter 5 peeps! Wow wow wow wow!! This has gone down better than I thought! ^^

Just like to add...usual thanks to people and usual pleases!!!

Panda-Chan

**

* * *

**

The three girls were up in Kahoko's bedroom, trying to find ways to amuse themselves. It had been an hour and a half since Tsukimori had left.

**Kahoko was lying on her bed, watching Mio and Nao sitting on her carpet read through all the magazines she had bought ages ago but never had the time to read.**

"**What's my horoscope?" She asked Mio.**

"**Hmm..." Mio flicked through pages till she reached the right one. "Right, Pisces...well...oh...oh my...Oh My Gosh!!! Hehe!!! Nao! Nao!! Come here! Now!!" She exclaimed, suddenly excited by what she had just read.**

**Nao crawled up behind her and read over her shoulder. When she finished reading, she backed away a little then stood up, staring wide-eyed at Kahoko.**

**Then as suddenly as Mio had shouted, Nao had run up to her and threw her arms around her neck, gripping her tightly into a hug.**

"**Oh Kahoko!! I'm so happy for you!" Nao pretended to sob on her shoulder. "Oh what a happy, happy day!!"**

"**What?? Mio? Nao? What's in my horoscope?" She asked Mio, trying to pull Nao off of her.**

**But Mio couldn't answer as she was giggling hysterically.**

"**Oh give me that!" She snatched the magazine off of her friend, after just managing to wrestle off the other one.**

**She quickly read through the paragraph the realised why her friends were reacting in the way they were.**

"**General: **_**My oh my, what a life you'll be having this month! It'll be like a huge rollercoaster, ups then downs. But don't panic! Once you get off this hectic ride, the positive things will be the ones you'll remember the most, and probably the ones that change your life for the better. **_

_**Love: Remember about the positive things? Well, this will be a major positive. This month, you'll discover 'The One'. That's right ladies, your dream man, your sole-mate, whatever you want to call him. Either way he'll make finally make himself clear, and you'll be surprised...he could be right under your nose without you even realising it! "**_

"Oh my...wh-what??!! 'The One'? 'Soul mate'?? 'He could be right under my nose??' So he's already...in my life??"

**She shook her head franticly from side to side.**

"**It's just a stupid horoscope, it's not true. Besides, I've never even believed any of it. I only read them for the fun of it." Kahoko said stubbornly.**

**Mio and Nao gasped in unison.**

"**Of course it's true!" They cried.**

"**Oh? How? Go on and explain it to me then, Gypsy Mio and Gypsy Nao." She said, giving them a look.**

**Nao immediately grabbed one of Kahoko's silk scarves hanging from the back of her bed, and wrapped it around her head likes gypsies did.**

**Mio and Kahoko burst out laughing. Mio was laughing because she thought Nao did actually look like a gypsy and Kahoko was laughing because she thought she looked like her Gran.**

"**Well my dear..." Nao began, hunching up her back and interlocking her fingers. "Let me consult my..." A giggle escaped from her lips. "...enchanted crystal ball..." She grabbed a shiny sphere resting on the bedside cabinet and pretended to gaze into it, as if seeing pictures or scenes. The 'enchanted crystal ball' was in fact a small glitter ball the size of someone's palm. Kahoko was given it as a birthday present when she 12 by her parents, the little tiny mirrors reflecting the light above, sending flashes of bright light around the room.**

'**Gypsy' Nao abruptly gasped.**

"**Ooo what is it, oh wise one?" Mio asked, playing along.**

"**I-I see....a....violin...and...a...I think...yes! It's a flute! A flute, a violin and...wait...another violin....I see flashes...A dark...dark red...and...a majestic royal...blue..."**

**Mio feigned a gasp.**

"**Kahoko, Kahoko! I think I know what she's talking about!" Mio nudged Kahoko with her elbow. "Well the violin, that's obviously you...and the flute...well that could be Yunoki-Sempai...the other violin then has to be Tsukimori-Kun...and Crimson and Royal blue...must be you and Tsukimori!"**

"**Pff...how can the red be me and the blue Tsukimori? Are you saying that I'm the colour of blood and Tsukimori royalty?"**

**By way of answering, Mio and Nao just pointed at their hair.**

**Kahoko looked at her own locks and realised what her friends were getting at. The colours matched up because of the colours of their hair; hers being a dark red, almost crimson, and Tsukimori's a dark royal-ish blue.**

**Mio and Nao started giggling again.**

"**Oh ha-ha...you two are so funny I forgot to laugh." She sounded very sarcastic, yet there was an edge in her tone.**

**Seeing her expression the two stopped, and slowly crawled over to her.**

"**Aw, come-on Kaho-chan! Don't be like that! It's just a bit of harmless fun!" Nao said, taking the scarf off her head.**

**They looked at her with puppy-dog expressions.**

**Kahoko could feel herself give up. She couldn't be bothered to argue with them anymore so she just changed the subject, giving them a smile to show she had had enough.**

"**So...what we going to do during the summer holidays?" She asked.**

**It seemed to have worked as the girls were soon deep in conversation, apparently having already forgotten about Tsukimori and what they thought was going between the two of them.**

**But after a while they had run out of things to say so just stared around the room, fiddling with random items.**

"**Argh...so little to do, far too much time!" Mio whinged after a while, perched on the end of the bed.**

"**I know! The holidays haven't even started yet and I'm already bored!" Nao complained, sitting crossed –legged beside Kahoko.**

"**Yeah..." Kahoko agreed distractedly.**

"**Say, Kahoko..."Mio began.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**What are you playing in that charity concert you mentioned?"**

"**Oh...umm...I'm doing...a duet...with Yunoki-Sempai...I think..."**

"**Yunoki-Sempai!!" Mio and Nao screamed, bouncing up and down on her bed. **

"**You're so lucky! He's so kind, generous and the perfect gentleman!" Mio squealed.**

"Hah! Lady, you haven't seen the dark side...** " Kahoko thought.**

"**Yeah, defiantly..." She said out loud.**

"**Mio! Your Mother's just called! She said she needs you back home immediately!" Kahoko's mother called from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Oh...shame...oh well! Better get going then!" Mio hopped off the bed and grabbed her school bag.**

"**I think I might as well go too, otherwise my Mum might actually end up coming here to look for me..." Nao then said, shrugging her shoulders and following Mio to the door.**

"**Yeah sure! Make sure you get home safely you two! See you in school!"**

"**Make sure you get some sleep!" They replied, waving good-bye to her.**

**Kahoko continued to lay on her bed, listening to her friends give farewells to her Mother then finally leaving through the front door.**

**She gazed up at 'her stars' and remembered the 3 wishes she had made; the one that did come true, and the other two that didn't.**

"So, I didn't go to school today...but I _did _see Tsukimori-kun and he _didn't _leave me alone."

**She felt all the muscles in her body tense up in realisation.**

"He...he _didn't _leave me alone...he...actually came to see me...but why? Couldn't he of asked and apologised when I returned to school? And now that I think about it...how did Nao know about Yunoki-Sempai when she did her gypsy thing? I don't think I mentioned him before that..and..." **Kahoko sat up, her head swimming with all the un-answered questions.**

"**I need to take a walk, get some fresh air. All this thinking these past few days have stressed me out." She said to herself, walking out of the door and plodding down the stairs.**

"**Mum!" She called, opening the front door. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in an hour or so!" **

**Not bothering to check if her Mother had heard her, Kahoko slammed the door shut and began her walk.**

**She wasn't really sure where she was going so she just started humming tunes as she walked and let her feet take her places.**

**She ended up at the park where she had practised a few times before, also where she had seen Ousaki-sensei for the first time and where she watched Tuschiura and Hihara play basketball.**

**She walked over to a nearby bench over-looking the rest of the park. **

**One of the things she loved about the park was how calming it was. The birds singing in trees around you, families with kids laughing and playing around and the odd musician somewhere playing sweet music.**

**Kahoko took the time to listen to all the sounds around her. There were indeed a load of birds singing in trees and kids laughing, but there was an added sound she wasn't quite expecting.**

**It was a violin, and she was pretty sure who was playing it. She stood up and starting walking towards the source of the music.**

**As she walked all the things she had tried to forget by walking in the first place were remembered in a second. **

**But Kahoko was even more confused on what Tsukimori could be doing here anyway. She didn't think that he would be the kind of person to play in front of public like this. But then again, there were quite a few things that she didn't know about him, though she wished she did.**

**She found Tsukimori tucked away in the very corner of the park, his back towards her playing a piece she didn't recognise. **

**Kahoko hid behind a tree and closed her eyes, listening as the heart-warming music enveloped her.**

**After the piece had finished she heard a huge round of applause and the audience's footsteps as they slowly walked away. She peeped round the trunk of the tree looking to see what Tsukimori was doing.**

**She was greatly surprised to see him casually conversing with a stranger, probably talking about him and his unmistakable talent.**

**She felt the sudden urge to go and surprise him herself, knowing that a surprised Tsukimori was something she hadn't yet seen and wanted to dearly.**

**She crept up behind, carefully making sure she didn't step on anything that would give her away. She caught the eye of the stranger Tsukimori was talking to and she placed a finger to her lips, signalling him to keep quiet about her position.**

**He winked ever so slightly in reply.**

"**Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you Len. I can safely say I'll be there to watch you at that charity concert you mentioned. I look forward to it!" She heard him saying.**

"**A pleasure to meet you too Sir, and I thank you. I hope that my performance then will be as enjoyable as it was now." Tsukimori answered, it seemed he was talking to the stranger far more casually then he would to his parents.**

"He must be some guy to be able to make Tsukimori so informal all of a sudden."** Kahoko considered.**

**She watched the stranger eventually walk away and took that as her cue to pounce.**

"**Ever heard of stranger-danger Tsukimori-Kun?" She whispered in his ear.**

**She took a step back and smirked as she watched Tsukimori jump in shock and spin round to face her.**

**His expression was at first very surprised but then quickly turned into one of annoyance.**

"**Don't you think you've had enough of bothering me, Hino Kahoko?" He asked bitterly, eyes stone cold, eyebrows raised.**

**Kahoko noted that he had called her by her full name. He must be annoyed.**

"**Bothering you? I am bothering you? Well I shall apologise immediately, Sire. And let me dispose of myself so I shall no longer disturb you with my unruly presence." She teased, curtseying at him. **

**She tilted her head up to look at Tsukimori's face, fluttering her eyelashes at him.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

"**You're despicable..." He sighed. "Well then **_**commoner **_**you may rise." **

"**I thank you." She gave him a genuine smile and felt the smile grow broader as she noticed a small grin slowly spreading across Tsukimori's face.**

"**So, what brings you here?" He asked, packing his violin away.**

"**Funny, I was about to ask **_**you**_** the same thing..." She replied, purposely not answering his question to see how he would react.**

"**You haven't answered my question." He said irritably.**

**She chuckled.**

"**I just went for a walk, that's all. Why? Is taking walks against the law now? And besides, I want to know why **_**your **_**here. I thought that wickle Tsukimori was given put on curfew by his Mommy and Daddy" She cooed the last bit like she was talking to a small infant. "And everyone should know that you **_**mustn't **_**talk to strangers." She added for empathise. **

"**What had gotten into you? You're very sarcastic and playful all of a sudden." Tsukimori commented, zipping up his violin case with a loud and quick 'zoop!'.**

"**Pff...What's gotten into **_**you**_**? You've become a complete emotional softie!"**

**He spun round again.**

"_**Emotional softie**_**?" He repeated it as if it were some huge insult, which in Tsukimori's case could well have been.**

"**Yes! I heard you playing just now. I mean, since when did you ever play such tender pieces? Actually, since when did you ever start playing in a park?!" She scrutinised.**

"**So? If I want to play in a park then who's to say you can tell me not to?? And the 'tender' pieces? So what? Everyone's entitled to some sort of change now and again!" He retorted.**

"Oh great...I can feel a fight coming along..." **Thought Kahoko.**

**She sighed.**

"**Okay, okay I shouldn't have commented. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She raised her hands in defeat.**

**She heard Tsukimori sigh as well.**

"**No...No **_**I'm **_**the one who should apologise...I...let's just say...that things aren't that good for me at the moment..." He trailed off, glancing at Kahoko at the corner of his eye.**

"**Not...good for you? You know, if you ever need someone to just listen...I'm...here." She said awkwardly. It was a long shot, but she couldn't help but feel concerned for him. She also tried to keep the comments Mio and Nao had made about their relationship far out of her head when-ever Tsukimori was around. **

**He turned his whole head to give her a puzzled yet questioning look.**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**I know how it feels. It helps if you know there's at least someone out there who's willing to at least **_**listen **_**to your problems." She explained.**

**Tsukimori's expression changed slightly...it was...well there was no other word to describe it. **

**Softer.**

**He sighed again.**

"**...I suppose." He said after a while.**

**Kahoko remained silent. She wasn't lying when she said she knew how he felt. She had been feeling like muck for ages and although she wasn't now, she would still sometimes feel a bit down-in-the-dumps from time to time. But the part about it helped knowing that there was at least someone out there who was willing to listen? Well, it was partly true...but it didn't really help that much as she would never have even dreamed of telling any of her friends or her family, about the troubles she was going through. **

**But then again, at least there **_**were **_**people there for her. Where-as Tsukimori she guessed would have hardly anyone. I mean, who would feel comfortable telling anything to any of **_**his **_**family members? And the fact that in school it wouldn't be much different as he spends so much time practising he would never have the time to socialise anyway.**

"Boy would I hate to have Tsukimori's life." **She thought.**

"**If...I told you...would you swear that none of it would be spread around?" He suddenly asked, looking straight ahead of him.**

**Kahoko was frozen for a second or two in shock. Had he actually agreed to tell her about his problems? Her ears weren't suddenly playing up on her were they?**

"**I swear. I Pinky-promise." She raised her pinky finger at Tsukimori.**

**One side of his mouth twitched up as he joined his finger with hers.**

**Then he let go and his face was serious again.**

"**Well.....it's like this." He began, still looking ahead. "My parents were the ones who suggested for me to go abroad and go to one of the many distinguished Music Colleges there. Too be honest I was quite against the idea. I've been in Japan all my life and the thought of leaving was rather upsetting for me." He paused, waiting to see if Kahoko would say anything. When she didn't he continued. **

"**I tried reasoning with my parents, trying to come up with suitable excuses but they ignored all of them, saying that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that was far too good to miss. ****I was on the verge of just giving up when I realised Yunoki had been through pretty much the same thing. His family is far stricter than mine yet he still managed to stay in Japan. I had a word with him straight after the meeting with Kanazawa-Sensei. What he told me surprised me greatly." He gave Kahoko a sidelong glance.**

"**Oh? What did he tell you?" She questioned, a slightly bad feeling rising inside her.**

"**He told me that it was because of **_**you **_**that caused him to be so stubborn."**

"**WHAT?!" She shrieked. "H-he...He actually said that?"**

"**Mm hmm..." Tsukimori smirked.**

"**Hey! Don't think I didn't see that Tsukimori Len! I would wipe that smirk off your face right now or...!" She threatened, jutting out her chin.**

"**Or what?" Tsukimori leaned forwards slightly, looking at her straight in the eyes and his expression deadly serious. His face was just inches from hers and there was twinkle in his eyes that made Kahoko both annoyed and happy at the same time.**

**She backed away.**

"**Huh! You don't even want to know..." She gave him a haughty look.**

"**Ooo...scary..." He muttered sarcastically, a grin quickly spreading back across his face.**

**Kahoko made a 'humph' sound.**

**It was moments like these that made Kahoko wonder why Tsukimori was so cold in front of everyone. He can't all be cold, as he had just demonstrated; he could be a very sociable person if he wanted to. Then Kahoko was reminded about what Amou-chan had mentioned in the canteen to her the other day.**

"_Uh! Hino-Chan pur-lease! How he reacts around you, it's about as emotional as anyone has ever seen him before! You're both as bad as each other! He's making up lame excuses and so are you! What's the point?! You know you're going to run out of them sooner or later! And trust me, I vote for sooner..."_

**She shook her head violently from side to side. Tsukimori? Acting differently just because **_**she **_**was around? Pff, fat chance.**

"**Something the matter Kahoko?" Tsukimori asked, noticing her shaking her head at nothing in particular.**

"**Nope! Nothing! Nada!" She replied at once.**

**It was obvious that Tsukimori didn't believe her at all but even so he didn't probe further.**

**Kahoko wasn't surprised at all but in a way she was bizarrely disappointed too.**

"**Hmm...what time is it...?" Tsukimori asked absentmindedly.**

**She glanced at her watch.**

"**Quarter past eight" **

"**Oh..."**

"**Umm...Tsukimori-Kun?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Uh...you were saying? You know...about Yunoki-Sempai? Before I so rudely butted in?"**

"**Hmm...before you so **_**rudely **_**butted in huh? Ah, rite...well...as I was saying, Yunoki-Sempai told me that it was because of you that made him so stubborn. And so I thought, well, if Yunoki-Sempai managed to do it then why can't I? So, I devised a cunning plan that would defiantly persuade my parents no matter how strongly they want me to go."**

"**Oh really? And what's this oh-so cunning plan of yours Dr Evil?"**

"**Well. That's for me to know and you to possibly...never find out." Tsukimori clarified.**

"**Oh come on! Just a little clue!"**

"**No."**

"**Please."**

"**No."**

"**Pretty please?"**

"**What part of 'No' do you **_**not **_**get woman! The 'N' or the 'O'?" Tsukimori snapped. "Besides, why are you so keen to know anyway? For someone who's meant to be **_**understanding **_**you're anything but!"**

"**Why am I so keen to know? Good question! One that's for me to find out and you to never ever know!" **

**She swore she heard Tsukimori chuckle quietly to himself but she pretended she hadn't heard.**

"**Sooo...are you still going to teach me tomorrow?" Kahoko asked carelessly.**

"**Of course. Why?"**

"**Just checking."**

**There was a long pause.**

"**What time is it now?" Tsukimori finally asked.**

**She checked again.**

"**7 minutes since the last time you asked me."**

**Tsukimori chuckled again and this time Kahoko was sure she was meant to hear.**

"**Well, I suppose you best be going huh?"**

"**Probably, yes."**

"**I'll walk you back."**

**She just nodded, expecting he would.**

"**Just to make sure you don't walk into a lamppost or get run over by a car that is." He added, his eyes playful.**

"**Watch what's coming out of that mouth of yours Tsukimori Len." Kahoko retorted, pointing a finger at him.**

**He just sniggered and starting walking, Kahoko trotting behind him.**

**Walking down a road next to Tsukimori, Kahoko felt a surge of exhilaration swell up inside her. She couldn't actually remember when she had felt so happy around a particular person and not caring whether he saw or not, she smiled the biggest grin yet and started twirling around while walking.**

"**And what exactly are you so happy about Ms Kahoko? Oh and just to say, I would lose the twirling, you look about as elegant as an elephant on stilts." Tsukimori remarked, smirking again.**

"**Happy? God knows. Just felt slightly hyper that's all. And Tsukimori? I feel awfully sorry for the poor lass who falls head over heels for you, if there's a sane girl on this planet who would anyway. She's going to have her hands full I suspect." Kahoko bit back.**

"**Well excuuuse me! Look who's talking! Hino Kahoko number one accident-prone girl in the whole galaxy. Watch it boys, this girl needs a 10 metre exclusion zone to make sure you don't end up dying along with her when she trips over her shoelace or something!"**

**Kahoko was just about shoot back another comment when she heard that something that was both unknown and yet positively delightful to her.**

**Tsukimori was actually laughing. **

**His head was tilted back, lips drawn into a huge grin and eyes creased. His laugh was warm and rich and pretty soon she couldn't help but join in too. **

"**O-okay! S-stop bull-bullying me now!" Kahoko managed to blurt through giggles.**

**He continued to laugh.**

"**Tsukimori! Co-come on!" His laughter was indeed infectious and despite her desperate attempts at trying to suppress her laughter she couldn't.**

**Finally after Kahoko pleading him for 5 minutes straight, Tsukimori managed to calm himself.**

"**I don't think I've laughed that hard in years..." He murmured, still smiling a little.**

"**I don't think I've heard **_**anyone**_** laugh that hard in years." Kahoko said, looking sideways at him.**

"**You're despicable." He said again. Though this time, Kahoko thought, there was a better chance he was just joking around. **

**

* * *

**

Unknown to the happy pair, a dark-blue haired woman was watching them from inside a parked car on the opposite side of the road. Her husband was sitting patiently beside her, also watching the couple.

**Their eyes met and they could see the same happiness mirrored on the others faces.**

"**That Hino Kahoko really is something." Her husband whispered.**

"**She certainly is...she put a smile back on our beloved son's face..." Misa Himai murmured back, squeezing his hand.**

**

* * *

**

Pretty soon they had already arrived at Kahoko's house, and the pair just stood facing each other, smiling at the past hour they had just shared.

**Kahoko was just about to turn and walk to her front door when she saw light from the inside of her house light across the pathway.**

**Her mother has waiting for her in the doorway, a loving expression on her face and she saw how ecstatic her daughter looked.**

"**Thank you for escorting Kahoko home, Tsukimori."**

"**The pleasure has been all mine Ma'am." He replied.**

"**See you tomorrow at school yeah?" Kahoko asked him.**

"**Sure." He shrugged and giving a last farewell smile to Kahoko and her bemused Mother, he walked away and turned round the corner.**

"**Kahoko! What are you still standing there for? Come inside before you catch a cold!" Her Mother called.**

"**Hai!" She took one last look at where she had last seen Tsukimori walk from and rushed into the welcoming arms of her Mother.**

**

* * *

**

Tsukimori has felt as though he was walking on clouds. He hadn't felt this joyful in a long time and he was strongly wishing that the feeling wasn't going to leave him for a while yet.

**Suddenly he heard someone call him by his first name from across the street. He turned his head to see a silver Rolls-Royce roll down one of its windows. It was his Mother and behind her his Father.**

"**Jump inside Len, you're going to catch a nasty cold tomorrow if you walk all the way home at this temperature." There was a genuine warm smile on her face and Tsukimori wasn't sure whether he should be particularly worried or happy about it.**

**He decided to keep in his current mood and just smiled back at her, crossing the road and hopping into the car, beside his Mother.**

**The car had driven for 10 minutes before Misa Hamai finally spoke up.**

"**We have to admit something to you Len. I don't know whether you'll be particularly pleased about it but I suppose you have a right to know."**

"**What is it Mother?"**

"**We saw you walking with Hino Kahoko just now. And to be honest we couldn't help but be amazed at her." **

"**Amazed? How so?"**

"**She managed to bring a smile back on our beloved son's face." She said simply.**

**Tsukimori smiled at his parents. **

"**I suppose so...and I think I can just about get used to the concept." He said.**

* * *

Ta-da!! Chapter 5 is finally done! Phew! Wasn't quite sure if I'd be able to find anything interesting to put into this chapter!

Just to say, if you think that in this chapter Tsukimori and Kahoko are far out of character (i.e. they are too witty for their actual personalities to match) then just tell me and I'll have a go and changing it in the next chapter!

Panda-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 6**

Yey!!!! Chapter 6!! Oh god I seriously had no idea what I should scribble in this thing so if you think this chapter is slightly random/off then that's the reason! ^^

Panda-chan.

**

* * *

**

Amou was snooping around the school grounds hoping to catch a sight of either Tsukimori or Kahoko. She couldn't go and look for Tsukimori in the Music Department building, as it would look far too suspicious, so she settled for looking for Kahoko instead.

**She was just about to turn around and head back to the Gen. Ed. block when she spotted Fuyuumi-Chan walking beside a drowsy Shimizu-Kun. They we're carrying a load of boxes and it seemed they literally had their hands full.**

**Abandoning her previous mission she went and skipped over to them.**

"**Fuyuumi-Chan! Shimizu-Kun!" She called cheerfully, waving her arms about.**

"**Oh! He-hello Amou-Sempai." Fuyuumi murmured. **

"**Hello...Amou...Sempai..." Shimizu droned.**

"**So, where are you two first years off to then?" She asked mischievously.**

**Fuyuumi noticed the teasing tone in her voice and flushed a dark shade of crimson.**

"**W-we're on an errand f-for Kanazawa-Sensei..." She stuttered.**

"**Ah...any reason he chose you two? Maybe because you're both very responsible? Or mature? Or just..."**

"**...We just...happened...to be...in the same corridor..." Shimizu interrupted.**

"**Oh. I see...say Shimizu, you seem to have your hands a bit full there, you're carrying your cello and all those boxes! Here, why don't I help you take some of those..." **

**Carefully taking some boxes off of him, Amou followed the two first years to a classroom in the Music Department.**

"Ah ha! This is my chance to see if I can spot Tsukimori-Kun...and if he's here...then there's a high chance Kahoko could be too...Hehe..."

"**Where shall I put them?" She asked Fuyuumi, once they had bundled into the room.**

"**Umm...he said in neatly in a corner..." She muttered glancing around the room.**

"**Uh...how about here?" Amou nodded her head at a corner of the classroom that was completely clear.**

"**Okay...Um...Shimizu-Kun...we should put the boxes over there..." She said to Keiichi, who was staring absentmindedly out of the window.**

"**...Isn't that Hino-Sempai...and Tsukimori-Sempai?" Shimizu asked.**

**Fuyuumi and Amou turned round to look out of the window as well.**

**Sure enough Tsukimori and Kahoko were walking side by side along a pathway, which Amou remembered to lead to the building with the practise rooms. Both had their violin with them and Kahoko was talking animatedly to Tsukimori about something, which made him smile.**

"Jackpot! I got to get a move on before I lose sight of them!" **Amou thought, carefully placing the boxes on the counter.**

**With a rushed farewell to Shimizu and Fuyuumi, she raced out of the classroom and down the many corridors till she reached the path where she had last saw them.**

**Amou couldn't see them but she could hear them pretty clearly.**

**Following the sound of Kahoko's chatter she followed them until she could hear them stop.**

**She was just around the corner from them and getting out her notebook and snapping the cap of her camera, she peeped round the corner.**

**What Amou saw made her both surprised yet delighted.**

**The two them were laughing and smiling together, their faces, especially Tsukimori's, was livelier then she had ever seen.**

"It seems I wasn't far off when I thought he acted differently around her..." **She thought smugly.**

**She couldn't help but preserve the moment so, checking that the flash was off first; she took a couple of photos and jotted down a few things in her notebook.**

"**What lessons do you have next?" Amou heard Tsukimori ask.**

"**Umm...oh... great. Geography and History..." Kahoko moaned.**

**She thought heard Tsukimori chuckle. A sound which was very unfamiliar with her, and so she quickly took another peep to check she had heard correctly. **

**She had.**

"**Well, make sure you don't drop off again. I need to you **_**there on time **_**and **_**awake **_**today."**

"**Hai Sensei!" Kahoko joked.**

**Jotting down a couple of things again, Amou smiled to herself. If this wasn't proof for anyone then she didn't know what was.**

**Suddenly she heard footsteps, their footsteps, coming towards her.**

**Franticly looking around her she quickly dived into a nearby bush just as they had appeared round the corner.**

"**So remember. Don't..." Tsukimori started.**

"**...be late and don't drop off. I got it." Kahoko finished for him, placing her thumb and index finger together making an 'okay' sign.**

"**Good." And with that Tsukimori walked off in the opposite direction. **

**Amou's heart was racing wildly in her chest. But it wasn't because she was scared she'll be discovered, it was the adrenaline of finding out something new. And that's what she loved about being a journalist.**

"**A-Amou-chan! What in the world are you doing hiding in a bush?" Kahoko exclaimed, noticing the camera strap peeking out from the side. She was leaning over and glaring at her.**

"**Umm...taking pictures of Mother Nature?" She said sheepishly, holding up her camera.**

"**No, seriously what are you doing here?" Kahoko's eyebrows were raised as far as they could possibly go. Her previous happiness had been drained completely off her face. She looked almost frightening.**

"**Umm...well..."**

"**Oh let's just get you up first." Kahoko extended an arm out to her.**

"**Thank you." Amou took it, then started to brush off all the leaves and twigs. Once she was done she slowly looked up at Kahoko.**

"**Well?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off her.**

"**Okay. Well, you see you know how as a journalist I'm naturally curious right? Well I was particularly curious about the whole 'Violin Love' thing, I mean I didn't want to publish it I was just curious you know? So I was looking out for you and Tsukimori but I ended up deciding to not look for Tsukimori as it would be far too suspicious you know? So I was going to turn back and head towards the Gen. Ed. department again when I noticed Fuyuumi-Chan and Shimizu-Kun. They kind of had their hands full so I decided to help them out. Turns out they were doing an errand for Kanazawa-Sensei. They were taking the boxes to a classroom in the Music Department, so I thought it would be a good chance to look for you two you know? 'Cause if Tsukimori was here then you would probably be as well. Then Shimizu spotted you two walking past the classroom so I raced out to follow you." Amou's explanation got more and more rushed and by the last sentence all the words were just merged together. Kahoko had a hard time understanding what she had said.**

"**So wait. You mean you've been **_**stalking **_**us?" **

**Amou made a mental note on two words; 'Stalking' and 'Us'.**

"**Now I wouldn't go that far Hino-Chan. I wasn't **_**stalking **_**you. I was...gathering information!"**

"**How long have you been 'gathering information' then?"**

"**Uh...couple of days..."**

**Kahoko sighed.**

"**You know, if you wanted to ask anything you could have just asked me."**

"**Ah, but where's the fun in that? Besides, it's not as if you would of told me anything anyway."**

"**Exactly."**

"**Hey, Kahoko." Amou nudged her with her elbow.**

"**Yes?"**

"**...Tsukimori really does seem a completely different person around you..." She whispered. She giggled then leapt back as Kahoko aimed a playful shove at her.**

**Kahoko then sighed.**

"**...I know." She said after a while.**

"**You do?? So then why aren't you, like, doing something about it?"**

"**Do? Do what? If he's happy around me then what **_**should**_** I do? Ask him why he isn't as sociable around other people than he is with me?" She was being sarcastic but Kahoko didn't realise that Amou-chan would take it seriously.**

"**Well yeah...!"**

"**Pff...you have got to be kidding me..." Kahoko muttered.**

"**Of course I'm not! It would surely make things a lot clearer for you."**

**Kahoko looked at her with a baffled expression, though inside she understood exactly what Amou-Chan was talking about.**

"**Okay, fine forget it then...but you know what...speaking of couples..." Amou began. Kahoko gave her a look but she ignored it. "...Let me finish...I think there's another pair brewing amongst the contestants of Seiso..."**

"**Wh-what?! Wait...hold on...the only other girl besides me in the competition was Fuyuumi-Chan..."**

"**Uh huh...and I'll give you a clue as to who I think is making the other half of the whole..."**

**Amou lay down on a nearby bench. She rested her notebook over her face and her breathing was even and deep. From the snuffling sounds it sounded as if she was sleeping...**

"**No!?" Kahoko exclaimed, realising who Amou was imitating. "Not Shimizu-Kun??!! You're kidding?!" **

**Amou sat up and gave her a cheeky grin.**

"**Nope!"**

**Kahoko shook her head.**

"**You have been busy Amou –Chan..."**

"**That, I certainly have done."**

"**But...how? They're not exactly the most obvious of couples you know..."**

"**Well like you said, I've been busy! You see, ever since I heard about the 'Violin Love' it got me thinking about the rest of the contestants...and as Fuyuumi-Chan is the only other girl...and a close pal..."**

"**Ah...so **_**that's **_**how Amou-Chan keeps track of her friends...keeping track of their love life!" She said sarcastically. **

"**Well, I **_**was **_**born a journalist...and every good journalist knows that where there's scoop there's a journalist."**

"**Okay...but still...Shimizu...?" She made gestures in the air, telling her to continue.**

"**Ah, yes. Well, I was searching for a book on the shelves in the library when I heard Fuyuumi-Chan. I was just about to go greet her when I heard a second voice answer her. It was just slightly quieter than hers so I couldn't tell who it was but I recognised it, that was for sure. I was obviously intrigued, so I followed the sound of their voices. Turns out I didn't have to go far. She was sitting at a table engrossed in a book with none other than Shimizu Keiichi! They seemed to be whispering to each other quite casually! You should have seen them, they were reading out of the same book, their heads tilted **_**just slightly **_**towards each other! They just looked so cute together that I couldn't help but take a few photos! But soon after that I was caught by the librarian and was sent out...for 'disobeying library rules' apparently."**

"**I think your just hyping it up again Amou-Chan." Kahoko commented, eyebrow raised again.**

"**Oh really? Well I'll show you the photos if you don't believe me!" And without checking to see if Kahoko actually **_**wanted **_**to see, she dragged her all the way to the Press Club's Office.**

**Inside, Kahoko sat herself down in one of the swivel chairs in the room and started swaying left and right in a slow motion, waiting for Amou to finish looking for them.**

"**Ah! Found them!" Amou suddenly cried from inside a cupboard. **

"**Let's have a look then!"**

**Amou handed her a small envelope. **

**She opened it and took out the photos. The first one took her by complete surprise.**

**Amou, it turned out, wasn't lying at all.**

**Shimizu and Fuyuumi were sitting side by side at a table, books piled around them but one sitting between them. Shimizu was sitting on the left, his hand resting on the book, his fingers ready to turn the page and a soft smile on his lips. Fuyuumi was on the right, her hands in her lap, her eyes carefully absorbing every word, her face as peaceful as Shimizu's. There was a window on the very left of the photo, the rays from the outside sun were bathing the first years and the surrounding area in a warm and tranquil glow. Shimizu's blond locks seem to almost glisten and Fuyuumi's expression looked angelic.**

**She scanned through the rest of the photos and she had to admit, Amou had a real talent for taking them; they were all very beautiful.**

"**Wow...Shimizu-Kun and Fuyuumi-Chan huh? Didn't see **_**that**_** coming..." Kahoko breathed.**

"**Yeah...well I guess no-one would have seen you and Tsukimori coming..." Amou smugly grinned at her.**

**Kahoko tried to think of a come-back to Amou's remark but she couldn't find one. Instead she remained silent while gazing at the photos in her hand.**

"**You have photos of me and Tsukimori don't you?" She asked after a while.**

"**Oh...uh...well..."**

"**Can...I see them?" She looked up at Amou, her expression pleading yet slightly curious.**

"**Yeah! Of course! Uh, just hold on a moment..."**

**Amou began rummaging in the cupboard again and when she came back out, Kahoko was surprised to see that the envelope was slightly fuller than the one she currently held.**

**Amou held it out to her and she took it, opening it in a quick, swift movement.**

**She hesitated slightly before taking out the photos. She wasn't quite sure whether she actually **_**wanted **_**to see them but her curiousness seemed to get the better of her.**

**Kahoko then slowly dragged the pictures out of the envelope, as if it were some top secret government document.**

**The first picture she saw was one she recognised instantly.**

**The two of them were standing in their usual practise room. She had her violin in her hand and was gazing puzzlingly at the score in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a pout. Tsukimori was standing just slightly behind her, looking over her shoulder with an amused expression plastered on his face. **

**The next photo was the exact same scene only this time Tsukimori was leaning slightly more forward, his arm extended to point at a place on the page. Also, Kahoko had her violin resting on her shoulder, bow in place with a now determined look.**

**The next couple of photos were of the same location.**

**Then she found a picture with a different setting.**

**It was up on the rooftop, the setting sun behind them, making them just dark, black silhouettes. Kahoko had one hand resting on the railings, the other raised as if waving to someone. Tsukimori seemed to be leaning with his back against the railing, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other hovering behind where hers was resting. Because they were silhouettes it looked as if they were actually holding hands. Though Kahoko of course knew otherwise. Yet still the image sent a rush of emotion through her and she wondered what it be like to have actually held his hand. She was in such a daze that she didn't even shake her head or reason with herself about thinking such a thing.**

**The next two settings caught her off guard.**

**The first one was outside her home. Tsukimori was gazing after her as she walked up the pathway to her front door. He actually looked as though he was tearing up inside at seeing her walk away. She quickly flicked to the next photo thinking it was a preposterous idea.**

**The second setting was on a pavement down a road she normally walked down frequently. This last scene was one that had never left her mind since it had happened. **

**It was the walk they had after Kahoko had met him in the park and Tsukimori had offered to escort her home. Amou had managed to capture the exact moments. The first one was where she had randomly started twirling on the street, which Tsukimori had told her to stop doing as apparently she was about as elegant as an elephant on stilts. She didn't know whether it was just the way Amou-Chan had captured it or the fact that she actually did, but to her, she did look surprisingly graceful. Her hair was swirling around her, her arms were spread wide and she was on her tip-toes, looking almost like a ballerina. Her dress was flowing behind her, as if a breeze had suddenly blown.**

**But the second thing that had struck her was Tsukimori.**

**His head was tilted to the side, his eyes gleaming with a sort of bliss she had never seen before. His smile was definitely genuine as everything about him in that moment was just...well...he looked even more happier than she had ever seen Hihara-Sempai before!**

**The very last few pictures where ones where both she and Tsukimori were laughing so hard they seemed to be unaware of where they were walking at all. **

**Kahoko's eyes were creased with the effort of suppressing her laughter. One hand was covering her mouth and the other was gripped onto Tsukimori's sleeve. She was leaning slightly towards him, her head facing forwards.**

**Tsukimori was gazing down at her, his eyes alight and his head tilted towards her. The hand nearest to Kahoko was tucked on in his pocket, but the other one was reaching over and resting on her hand. Only it looked like it was resting. In fact what really happened was that he was trying to gently loosen her grip on his arm slightly. He had later, in jest, complained that it was like an eagle's talons grasping him.**

**From this angle it looked as if she was actually resting her head on his shoulder and that he was resting his on the top of hers. She guessed that if anyone had not known them and seen this photo they would have probably thought they were a couple.**

**Kahoko blushed violently at her mention of the word 'couple'**

"**Are you alright Kahoko?" Amou-Chan asked, unease in her eyes.**

"**Yes. I'm fine." **

"**You can take them if you like...to make up for spying on you without being a bit more considerate."**

"**Oh...okay...thank you..." She paused and thought for a while about how she was going to ask the next question.**

"**Amou-Chan, how did you manage to get to all these places? Like the walk down the road for example, that was only very recent and yet you still managed to get the photos."**

"**Well, I had already decided to give you the photos before this so I was on my way to your house to deliver them. When I arrived your Mother said you had gone for a walk and would be back in an 45 minutes or so. She said I could wait for you here if I liked. Though I turned down the offer saying I just needed to have a quick with word with you. Nothing major. So I started looking for you instead. I walked up and down your street a few times, then realising you weren't coming anytime soon I wondered about a bit. I had just decided to wait another 10 more minutes then go home before I heard the unmistakable sound of your voice. I was on the opposite side to the street from you and that gave me the perfect position to take photos. It seemed I had once again caught the precise moments to capture. And too be honest, I don't think I did too badly on them huh? Well anyway after taking those pictures I had them developed and was going to give them all to you today anyway. But then something else came up, and I couldn't resist..."**

**Kahoko smiled a little.**

"**Silly Amou...well...so long as none of this gets passed on I don't care what you do. I would appreciate it however if you developed the rest of the photos. If that isn't too much trouble for you. I'm still in two minds about whether I should show these to Tsukimori-Kun but then again he does have a right to know as it's him as well, not just me..."**

"**Oh yeah, sure! I'll get them done by tomorrow Kahoko."**

"**Thank you, Amou-Chan."**

**

* * *

**

Finally school had ended and Kahoko found herself once again having her violin lesson with Tsukimori.

"**Is something the matter Kahoko?" He asked, after hearing her play the first couple of bars in a monochrome fashion.**

**Her eyes flickered towards her bag where she had stuffed the photos in.**

"**No, nothing...can you play me the first line again please?" She asked quickly changing the subject.**

"**Alright..." Tsukimori gave her an odd look before complying.**

**The rest of the lesson was basically a repetition of actions. Tsukimori playing a couple of bars, Kahoko repeating it back, Tsukimori correcting her on things then Kahoko practising it again. Kahoko glancing at her bag, Tsukimori glancing at her. **

**Pretty soon the lesson had come to an end and Tsukimori was just about ready to leave when Kahoko finally made her decision.**

"**Tsukimori-Kun? Could you come here a moment?" Kahoko was kneeling by her bag, her hair was loose and was hiding her face so Tsukimori wasn't quite sure what Kahoko was up to.**

**Never the less he carefully placed his violin on the floor and walked over to Kahoko.**

"**Yes?" He asked, standing behind her.**

**Kahoko then rummaged in her bag and produced the envelope. Without looking at Tsukimori, she handed it to him.**

**He cautiously took it from her then still looking intently at her he slowly took out the photos. Slowly dragging his gaze from Kahoko he turned to look at what was in his hands.**

**When Kahoko finally looked up she could see his expression changed dramatically.**

**There were many different emotions flickering across his face; surprise, confusion and...happiness. Probably recalling the memories he had stuffed to the back of his mind.**

"**How...?" Tsukimori began.**

"**Amou-chan." Was all she replied.**

**Tsukimori nodded slightly then took a long and deep breath out.**

"**This had better stay between the three of us. Otherwise..." He let the statement hang in the air, guessing Kahoko would already know what he was on about.**

**Kahoko then nodded.**

"**Yeah..." **

"**I guess **_**you **_**should keep them." Tsukimori handed her the photos back.**

**Kahoko took them but instead of putting them back into her bag, she opened the envelope again and took out some photos, one from every setting. But there was a particular one she was looking for. When she found it she put it the bottom of the small pile and held out the photos to Tsukimori.**

**She was expecting him to politely refuse or something but instead he actually accepted them. Even giving a small 'Thank you' to her.**

"**Thank you, for, uh, sharing this with me Kahoko." He said, tucking the photos into his schoolbag.**

"**No problem. Though too be honest it was necessary. After all, this situation **_**does **_**concern you greatly." She replied, flipping his favoured phrase of 'It doesn't concern me."**

**He made an agreeing sound.**

"**I think I should get going now." Kahoko announced, getting up from her position on the floor and picking up her bag and violin.**

**On hearing this, Tsukimori then gathered his own belongings and went to wait by the door for her.**

**When Kahoko had said 'I' they both knew it was actually 'We' as it was now an unspoken routine between them for Tsukimori to walk Kahoko home. **

**Neither seemed to mind. In fact, they both seemed rather content with it.**

**Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at Kahoko's house and said their farewells. Tsukimori waiting just a little, to make sure Kahoko actually entered her house safely, before walking away.**

**

* * *

**

When he arrived home, Tsukimori went straight to his bedroom instead of going to the practise room like he usually did. He sat down on his bed and took out the photos and flicked through them, permanently fixing the images to memory.

**The last one was one that he would remember the most and the clearest.**

**It was the one Kahoko had purposely put last. It was the image then made them look like a happy couple taking a pleasant walk down a street. Tsukimori felt an unfamiliar blush adorning his cheeks. But even so he continued to gaze at the photo, remembering how ecstatic he had felt.**

**There was a knock on the door and Tsukimori quickly stuffed the photos back into the back before allowing entry.**

**The door slowly opened to reveal his Mother, a worried expression on her petite face.**

"**Is everything alright Len? You seemed odd...You went straight to your room instead of going to the practise room like you usually do...is something bothering you?" **

"**No Mother, I'm fine. Honestly. I just came up here to collect a few scores that's all. I was just on my way downstairs." He lied.**

"**Alright. But, if there is anything...don't hesitate to come and tell us okay?"**

**Tsukimori nodded. But inside he thought,**

"Come and tell you? Huh. Like you would have the _time _to listen to me any way..."

**He kicked his bag under his bed, then grabbing some random scores and his violin, he made his way down the stairs to his practise room.**

**While he practiced, the images of him and Kahoko kept flickering in his mind.**

**Before he knew it, he was already halfway through 'Ave Maria'**

"That Kahoko..." **He thought, smiling.**

* * *

It is done!! FINALLY! Okay, this took a bit longer than I expected to write. So if this is all a bit 'this happens then it suddenly changes to that' then I'm sorry, I _really _had no idea what to put in this!!!

And to all you lovely readers please remember to review! I need more motivation if you want me to continuuuue!

^^ Panda-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 7**

Chapter 7!! I don't what to say about this one so I'll just leave you to tell _me _what _you _think about it!

Panda-chan.

**

* * *

**

It had been nearly two weeks since Kanazawa-Sensei had announced they were to be participating in a charity concert. Since then with the help of Tsukimori, Kahoko had progressed immensely. She herself was quite pleased with her improvements and was ever grateful to Tsukimori because of it. Her tutor however was still not satisfied. Despite making the lessons more frequent, from 3 days a week to everyday after school, he still thought that Kahoko had a little way to go before she could start practising with Yunoki.

**Yunoki of course had learnt and perfected both his pieces a while ago and when-ever he would pass the practise rooms and see Kahoko frustrated with something she was playing, he couldn't help but smirk a little. She really did look like a small little child when she was irritated.**

**The other contestants were neither completely relaxed nor totally dedicated either. **

**Tuschiura as usual was balancing his schedule between the piano and soccer. As it was just a concert he wasn't that bothered in practising much, but with a couple of helpful shoves by his team-mates, he was soon back in the Music Shop more often. **

**His Sempai in fact was even more relaxed than he was. Hihara was practising just every so often, brushing up on things from time to time and only when he was scolded by Yunoki did he work just slightly harder. Most of his time though was spent looking out for Kaho-chan. Much to the amusement of his amethyst haired friend. **

**Shimizu and Fuyuumi were taking it more seriously than most of their Sempais. Shimizu, like Kahoko, practised every day at lunch and occasionally after school as well. Sometimes he would stop for a few minutes and listen to the heart-warming sounds coming from the violinist next door. **

**Fuyuumi-Chan was also working quite hard. She would practise every day at home by herself as she was determined to make her parents and above all Kaho-Sempai proud of her. She would also frequently go to the library to research more on how to improve her techniques. There had been countless of occasions where she had bumped into Shimizu-Kun in either the library or the practise rooms and together they would study or sometimes even play together. But thankfully for them Amou-Chan could no longer bother them as she had been officially banned from **_**both **_**locations.**

**One day, at the end of a lesson, Tsukimori was again feeling annoyed at himself. He blamed himself for not being able to improve Kahoko's ability quickly enough and was even more annoyed each time Yunoki had come to ask him how they were doing. As each time he couldn't tell him that she was ready. **

"Kahoko, are you free this weekend?" Tsukimori had asked.

Kahoko abruptly swivelled round to face him with a shocked expression on her face.

Tsukimori snorted.

"You think I'm asking you on a _date_? Ha! Don't get too excited Hino Kahoko. I'm asking you because I want to know whether you'll have time for further lessons. Even with the lessons _every day_ afterschool it still won't be enough for you to be able to play along-side Yunoki. We don't have enough bloody _time." _

"E-Excuse me?! Don't get any ideas _Tsukimori Len. _Why would _I _want to go _out _with _you_?!" Kahoko had turned around again, concealing her sudden and embarrassing blush that had flushed her cheeks.

"Pff...you tell me. Either way you still haven't answered my original question." Tsukimori was glancing at Kahoko, a slightly puzzled look in her direction at seeing her suddenly turn round.

"Oh right...umm...yes I think I am..." She mumbled, still not looking at him.

"Fine. Come round to my house tomorrow at midday."

"Y-your house?" This time she did turn around, after checking her face wasn't heating up any more.

"Yes, my house. I don't know whether my parents will be at home but I'll leave that to you to decide whether that's a good thing." He smirked.

**That was yesterday. Right now, Kahoko was now sitting on a posh couch in Tsukimori's immaculate living room. Hina Misai was sitting opposite her, engaging in polite chatter while Kahoko just nodded or made agreeing noises, too scared to talk in case she might say something embarrassing. Tsukimori was standing behind his Mother a smirk on his face at seeing Kahoko so discomforted for once. Kahoko didn't notice however as she was staring at the floor.**

**Finally, Mrs Tsukimori gracefully excused herself from the room, saying she needed to make an 'urgent' phone call.**

**Tsukimori leaned against the back of the couch his mother was sitting on.**

"**You know, you were awfully rude when my mother was speaking to you..." He commented.**

**Kahoko's head snapped up.**

"**I-I was?" She cried, incredulous.**

**Tsukimori nodded, still smirking.**

"**Oh god..." Kahoko muttered.**

"**Oh but don't worry, my Mother's naturally a pretty forgiving person." He said.**

"Especially when it comes to a certain Hino Kahoko." **He added silently.**

"**Right, would you mind following me to the practise rooms. After all, this isn't plainly a social visit." He turned around and walked towards the door. He then stopped and turned his head to check if she was following. **

**She wasn't. **

**Kahoko was gazing in awe at the room around her, having finally had a chance to look properly since she arrived.**

"**Kahoko!" he called.**

**She snapped out of her dream-like state and hurried to follow after him.**

**When she stepped inside for the first time she was slightly dazed at the room in which she was standing in. She couldn't quite grasp the fact that she was in the same room where **_**the **_**Tsukimori Len practised his violin.**

**The room itself wasn't much. Not really a kind of room you could be inspired by music with anyway.**

**There were simple strip lights on the blank white ceiling. The walls were also plain, painted just a simple burgundy colour. There was a music stand to one side of the room and an expensive looking upright piano tucked into a corner. The window looking out to a small part of the huge garden was sound proofed and the blinds were drawn, making the room eerily dark. **

**Tsukimori crossed the room and drew the blinds, lighting up the whole room.**

"**Did you bring the score with you?" he asked.**

"**Umm...yeah...hold on..." Kahoko unzipped a compartment in her violin case and was horrified to discover there was nothing inside.**

"**Ah! Damm! I put it in by school bag and forgot to take it out!" She exclaimed.**

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"**Fine. Go up to my room and collect the score from the top shelf. It's the second door to the right. I need to go and have a word with my Mother." He swiftly passed her and didn't bother checking to see if she'd heard.**

**Suddenly he stopped at the door.**

"**Oh, and don't touch anything please. I will sleep better tonight knowing you haven't broken anything. That is...if I even have a room left." And with that last remark he exited the room.**

**Kahoko had in fact heard but she didn't move anywhere for a while as she was still deciding whether she **_**had **_**heard correctly.**

**After finally realising Tsukimori had left, she carefully stepped out the room and headed towards the stairs.**

**Once she had reached Tsukimori's room she hovered in front of the door for a while, not sure whether she should go in or not. **

**Then remembering what she was doing there in the first place, she cautiously opened the door.**

**What she saw didn't really surprise her yet she felt the same feeling as when she had entered the practise room.**

**She was standing in **_**Tsukimori Len's bedroom**_**!**

**Everything in the room was immaculate, nothing in the room at all out of place. **

**The room itself was fairly big. There was a single bed at the top right hand corner, in the corner opposite was a huge bookcase full of scores and books and a desk too. Turning her head to inspect the other side of the room she saw another bookcase, slightly smaller than the other one but none-the-less still full, and a small cream sofa next to it. Directly in front of her were sliding doors that lead to a small balcony over-looking the huge garden. On any other occasion she would have gone out there to inspect the view but she had a job to do.**

**She first made her way to the bookcase next to the sofa but not finding what she needed she made her way to the other one.**

**Kahoko found the score she was looking for and was going to turn round and head out when something lying on the desk caught her eye.**

**It was Tsukimori's flight ticket and information papers for when he was going abroad.**

**For a while she just stared at them not really knowing what to say or what to think.**

**She quickly read the information on the papers and the ticket and before she knew it she had memorised everything there was to know about his flight.**

"He...he really is leaving..." **She thought, her heart sinking inside her chest. **

"**Kahoko! Have you found it yet?" Tsukimori's impatient voice called from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Y-yes!" She just managed to call back.**

"**Well come down and let's get practising!"**

"**Okay!"**

**Taking a final look at the things in front of her she slunk her way out the room and down the stairs, where Tsukimori was waiting for her.**

**At first he looked pretty annoyed at her but then seeing her dismal expression it changed into one of confusion and concern.**

"**Is something the matter Kahoko? You look like you've seen a ghost! What? Is there one up in my room that scared you?" He teased.**

"**No, nothing's wrong...Shall we head on back to the practise room now?" Her voice was completely monotone and without even glancing at him, walked straight past.**

"I wonder what's gotten _her _so freaked out..." **Tsukimori wondered, following Kahoko.**

**While practising through the piece for the fourth time, Kahoko began to wonder why she was so horrified at seeing the tickets and papers actually there in front of her. Probably because it was definite proof that he really **_**was **_**moving away. But then again, why would she be so worked up about Tsukimori definitely going abroad?**

"When he goes away...I won't have any lessons any more...which means I'll have less chance of getting better at playing the violin...yes that's right...and...and I'm feeling upset because I love playing the violin and if I don't get better..."

"**Kahoko your mind's all the way up in heaven. Concentrate please or I might as well send back you home." Tsukimori interrupted her thoughts.**

"**H-Hai!" For the next hour or so she fully dedicated herself in playing, making herself think of nothing else.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door.**

**It was Tsukimori's Mother.**

"**Ah, Mother. Is everything alright?" Tsukimori asked, taking his violin off his shoulder.**

"**Yes, everything's fine. It's just that there's someone on the phone looking for you. I believe his name was 'Yunoki Azuma'...Does the name ring any bells?" **

"**Yu-Yunoki-Sempai?!" Tsukimori and Kahoko exclaimed together.**

"**Yes. I'm guessing you both know him then? Hmm...actually...he was one of your fellow contestants at the competition wasn't he? The one that played the flute?"**

"**Yes, that's right. Uh, did he say why he was calling?"**

"**No not really. He just said it was 'concerning both Tsukimori-Kun **_**and **_**Hino-Chan'" One of her eyebrows were raised then.**

"**Oh...okay..." Tsukimori, still carrying his violin, he slowly walked out of the room and back into the living room. Even from the practise room Kahoko could still hear what Tsukimori was saying.**

"_**Hello?.....Oh, uh, yes my Mother's just told me.....Yes, yes she is.....No, I did.....What, here?..... Now?.....No, I never said that.....Yes, yes it's fine with me, I'm just wondering what Kahoko thinks of it .....what?! What do you mean 'Does it matter'? Shouldn't we take into account whether **__**she**__** feels ready? After all, I may be her tutor but **__**she's**__** the one performing with you....That's what I **__**meant**__**.....Speak to her?....Yes I suppose so.....wait WHAT!? Where in the world did you get **__**that**__** idea from?!.....What? Oh right, of course...."**_

"**Kahoko! Can you come here please?" He called to her.**

**Warily, she made her way towards the living room and took the phone gently from Tsukimori's hand.**

"**H-Hello?"**

"**Ah Hino-Chan, what a pleasure. Tell me, how are you finding things?" There was the sickly sweet tone in his voice that Kahoko despised. **

"**Um...alright I suppose..."**

"**Hmm....would you say you're ready then?"**

"**R-ready? For what?" She glanced at Tsukimori who was looking back at her. Their eyes met and she read in his expression that he wasn't that pleased about something that Yunoki-Sempai had said to him.**

"**To start practising with me of course! After all, we only have two weeks or so until the concert. Yet we haven't even **_**started **_**practising together let alone with the accompanist!" **

"**Uh yeah...I guess that's true..."**

"**How do you feel about me coming over?"**

"**O-Over?! You mean here? Now?" She was still staring at Tsukimori and she saw his frown deepen as he realised Yunoki was now asking her the same thing he had asked him.**

"**Yes, now. Would that be a problem? Am I **_**interrupting **_**things?" If Yunoki was in the room Kahoko was sure that he would have a malevolent grin on his perfectly crafted face.**

"**Pff...interrupting things? Certainly not! Fine, come over I don't care. Besides, this isn't even **_**my **_**house it's Tsukimori's."**

"**Ah, funny that isn't it? The young Master had in fact wanted to ask **_**you **_**what you thought of the subject. Which is quite odd isn't it? Seeming as he, as you so kindly pointed out, is a resident of the property and not you." Yunoki chuckled loudly.**

**Kahoko felt her teeth grind together.**

"**Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. Either way, how long are you going to be to get here?" She asked through still gritted teeth.**

"**Oh? So desperate for me to get there Hino-Chan? I'm touched." His grin would probably have gotten wider now that he knew he was starting to get on Kahoko's nerves.**

"**Huh. Yeah right. More like I want to know how long we have until we can kick you out."**

"**Haha...always the lady with the charming wit hmm? And interesting choice of noun there Hino-Chan, 'We' hmm? Seems to me you and Tsukimori-Kun are quite the team!" He chuckled again.**

"**Hmph. Well then, I'll be seeing you soon."Kahoko quickly said, just to get him off the phone.**

"**I look forward to it...Goodbye for now Kahoko..."**

"**Ta-ta, **_**Sire**_**..." She muttered then gently placed the phone down. If it was her own phone however she probably would have slammed it down.**

"**Well?" Tsukimori asked in a clipped tone.**

**She sighed.**

"**He's coming..." Kahoko rolled her eyes.**

"**Huh. I'm guessing you're not much of a fan of Yunoki Azuma?"**

"**No, not really..."**

**He laughed a little at that.**

"**You really are abnormal..." he muttered.**

"**Uh, excuse me! I can hear you, you know!"**

"**Yup. But, if you really do dislike Yunoki-Sempai, which I find quite hard to believe but then again you **_**are **_**Hino Kahoko," Kahoko gaped at him and had an expression as though she wanted nothing more than to punch him but Tsukimori just chortled and held up his hand to let him finish. "As I was saying, if you really do dislike Yunoki then why did you agree to have a duet with him in the first place?"**

"**Hmph. Well I just thought, because Yunoki is such a great player, if I played along-side him I would maybe get a bit more respect from people about my playing. And besides, it would be quite an...**_** interesting **_**challenge for me, physically and mentally." She waved her hand around in the air as she spoke.**

**Tsukimori shook his head.**

"**You have a lot more respect than you think Hino Kahoko. **_**A lot **_**more. There a many people whose respect for you grows by day because of your passion for music."**

"And that includes me as well." **He added in his mind.**

"**Really? You think so?"**

"**Mm Hmm..."**

"**Thank you Tsukimori-Kun!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

**Only five minutes later the doorbell suddenly rung.**

"**Uh, he was pretty damn quick at it..." Kahoko heard Tsukimori mutter while he walked towards the door.**

"**I'll get it!" He called to the house-hold.**

**From where she was standing she could just about hear the front door being opened and the despicable Yunoki ushered in the house.**

**She purposely turned so she had her back to the door, that way she could not look at him for a **_**little **_**while longer.**

**Finally, after loads of commotion, she heard footsteps enter the room.**

"**Ah, Hino-Chan! There you are!" Mr Sparkly exclaimed.**

**She slowly turned round, a fake smile plastered on her face but then it turned into a genuine one when she saw who was standing to the other-side of Yunoki.**

"**Miyabi**-**Chan**! **You're here as well!"**

"**Why of course! I've always wanted to hear you play Kaho-Sempai! But...I'm not bothering you am I?" There was worry carved on her pretty face.**

"**N-No! Of course not! Thanks for taking the time to come!"**

"**Oh what a relief! And it's nothing!" She chirped.**

**Tsukimori cleared his throat.**

"**So? Shall we head on then?" He gestured to the door to the practise rooms.**

"**But of course! After you Miladies..." Yunoki bowed slightly, making his sister giggle and Kahoko roll her eyes. **

"**Come then Kahoko!" Miyabi** **grabbed hold of her arm. "Lead the way!"**

**So, with a slightly annoyed Kahoko leading the way with Miyabi** **on her arm and Tsukimori and Yunoki not far behind, they made their way into the room.**

"**Ah...so this is where the extremely talented Tsukimori Len spends his time craving away at the violin. I am honoured to be here..." Yunoki remarked.**

**It was Tsukimori's turn to roll his eyes.**

"**Yes, yes...well I think we've wasted enough time don't you?" He walked over to the furthest side of the room from the door and immediately placed his violin on his shoulder. Kahoko then came to stand beside him, the music stand in between them.**

**Yunoki carefully took his flute out of its case then clicked the pieces together, blew for ten seconds or so then lowered his flute.**

"**Do you mind if I listen to you play Hino-Chan? Just so I know how far you've gotten or indeed, how far you have to go..."**

**Tsukimori and Kahoko exchanged glances.**

**Kahoko then shrugged her shoulders and Tsukimori just rolled his eyes again.**

"**Fine..." Kahoko muttered.**

"**Oh Goody! I'm sure you're going to play wonderfully Kahoko!" Miyabi tinkled.**

"**Thank you..." She murmured in reply.**

**Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Kahoko began to play the piece. As soon as she played the first note everything and everyone around her was shut out. It was just her, her violin and the peaceful music. The piece reminded her of a park she had once went to with her parents when she was little. It was Spring and all around her flowers were blooming, the hazy sun in the sky was shining and the breeze was making everything dance elegantly around her. She pictured that image in her mind as she played, how peaceful it was and how calm it made her feel.**

**When she reached the end of the piece and opened her eyes again the reactions from everyone surprised her.**

**Tsukimori was gaping at her like a fish, his eyes wide with surprise at how she suddenly could have played so well.**

**Yunoki also seemed surprised, if slightly disappointed, at Kahoko's skill.**

**His** **sister was the most delighted of all, bouncing up and down on the spot and flinging her arms round Kahoko in a friendly hug while being careful not to squish her violin.**

"**Oh Kaho-Sempai that was absolutely beautiful! I have never heard the piece played quite so peacefully and lovingly!" She turned her head to face Yunoki. "And that my dear brother includes you too!"**

**He chuckled.**

"**Oh indeed it does for I cannot agree more sister."**

**Miyabi removed herself from Kahoko at last and skipped away to stand beside her elder brother.**

"**Umm...so...what happens next?" Kahoko asked Tsukimori-Kun.**

"**Well, now that we're all pretty certain you've got the piece perfected yourself...you start practising with Yunoki-Sempai."**

**Kahoko nodded mechanically.**

"**So, how's about we start with the first line then Hino-Chan?" Yunoki asked, taking a step closer to Kahoko.**

**Kahoko stayed rooted on the spot, still looking at Tsukimori.**

**His expression was probably the mirror of hers; annoyed and slightly uncomfortable. For what reason Tsukimori might have for being either of those in that moment, she had no idea.**

"**O-Okay..." She croaked at last, raking her gaze from Tsukimori to her violin.**

"**I'll count you in..." Tsukimori said. "...One, two, three, four."**

**The first attempt failed after both players realised they were playing at different speeds. The second attempt also failed when Kahoko tried to change her speed to match Yunoki's but couldn't. **

**And so the lesson went on, rehearsing again and again. Hours past and they had made little progress as Kahoko's stubborn nature clashed with Yunoki's apparent gentler one. **

**Or so Tsukimori's excuse went. **

**Kahoko slumped herself on the piano stool fully irritated by Yunoki. His music she had to admit, was of course sensational. No-one could deny that. But his alter ego was something of a pest to her. For the first hour or so she played without ever looking him in the eye. It was only when Tsukimori commented that "staring into space like a load of owls was not what someone would call a 'duet'" did she finally bring herself to look at him from time to time.**

**Yet every time she wished she hadn't.**

**There was always that infuriatingly annoying twinkle in his topaz eyes that made Kahoko want to shriek. **

**She did actually, make a sort of shrieking noise. Only with her violin and not her vocal chords. Which resulted in everyone, including Yunoki, to give her odd looks.**

"**Sorry, lost concentration for a second..." Was her apology.**

"**That's a poor excuse Kahoko..." Tsukimori had replied, slightly huffily.**

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

**There was another knock on the door and it was again Tsukimori's Mother.**

"**How about you all take a break now? You've been working hard I suspect and must be exhausted! Why don't you come into the dining room?" She gave them all a warm smile and gestured for them to leave their instruments where they were and follow her.**

**Which they did.**

**Seated around the huge dining table the group of them remained silent, after neither of them finding nothing to say. On one side of the table sat Tsukimori and Kahoko and directly opposite them were Yunoki and his sister. The atmosphere was probably slightly more tensed than what she would have normally liked but for once, and acting a bit like how Tsukimori was, Kahoko remained silent and expressionless glancing occasionally at the young man next to her.**

**Mrs Tsukimori then came into the room with a tray with cups, a teapot and a plate of biscuits.**

"**Help yourselves won't you?" She said cheerily, oblivious to the taught atmosphere.**

**Yunoki poured each of them a cup of tea and both Kahoko and Tsukimori took theirs stiffly.**

"**Ah, can you excuse me for a moment..." Miyabi gently pushed her chair back and gracefully left the room.**

**Still none of them said anything until Yunoki's sister rushed back into the room again.**

"**Tsukimori! Tsukimori-Sempai! Y-your room! Your Mother said someone's broken in!" She quickly explained.**

"**What?!" All three of them exclaimed.**

"**Yes! Come quickly!"**

**Tsukimori was the first one to follow her, followed by an anxious Kahoko and then Yunoki.**

**Making their way up the stairs Kahoko was starting to panic.**

"What if they think _I _stole something?? I was probably the last one in his room!" **She worried.**

**Tsukimori strode in and glanced around at his room. He checked through the all shelves on the bookcases and the draws in his desk, and it was only when he glanced at the top of his desk did he notice the empty space.**

"**My flight ticket..." he muttered, frozen on the spot.**

**Everyone's attention went to the exact point where Tsukimori was staring at.**

"**T-they took your ticket??"Miyabi cried. "Is that what it was?!"**

"**Yes...but...in a way...I'm kind of relieved..." He slumped on his bed.**

"**R-relieved?" Kahoko stuttered.**

"**Yes...strange isn't it? Ha. Maybe I love Japan more than I realised..." He ran his fingers through his hair, leaving tracks through it that made it spike up slightly. **

"**Don't you think it's **_**slightly**_** urgent for you to get them back Tsukimori-Kun?" Yunoki asked.**

"**No not really...but I'm sure my parents will try and find it at some point...but too be honest I'd rather they not bother at all..." He let himself flop on the bed so that he was horizontal against it and his legs were still resting over the side.**

**There was moments of silence before anyone spoke up.**

**Yunoki then turned to look at the clock.**

"**Ah...how time flies when you're having fun...it's nearly half-past four! Miyabi I think it's time we should make our way home now, or else Grandmother may get slightly upset..."**

"**Hmm...yes, good point..." She turned to Tsukimori. "Thank you for allowing me to come Tsukimori-Sempai, I look forward to seeing your performance at the concert."**

"**My pleasure, and thank you. I look forward to seeing you there." He replied formally, still not rising from his position.**

"**You too Kaho-Sempai! I'm looking forward to **_**your **_**performance most of all!" She took a step closer to her and gave her another hug. "And I hope my silly brother won't cause you too much stress in the rehearsals to come!" She whispered in her ear.**

**She let go then skipped out the room, smiling to her brother, who was holding the door open for her, as she went past.**

"**Thank you for allowing me to come today Tsukimori-Kun, Hino-Chan. I hope that in the next week or so we may be able to make more progress than we did today, so that our performance may be as breathtaking as we usually play if we were on our own." And with that he swiftly stepped out of the room, the door closing slowly behind him.**

**For minutes neither Tsukimori nor Kahoko said anything.**

"**Y-You don't think I took them did you?" Kahoko finally piped up.**

**Tsukimori sprang up from his flat position.**

"**What?! No! Of course I didn't! Why would I think **_**that**_**?!"**

"**I- I don't know..." She mumbled.**

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"**Good point. And neither do I for a fact, but just to clarify, the thought of you taking them did not cross my mind **_**at all**_**."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really really."**

**Kahoko stared through the sliding doors beside her and exhaled deeply.**

"**Want to go out there?" Tsukimori asked, seeing her glancing at the balcony.**

"**On the balcony?"**

"**That's where you're looking at aren't you?"**

"**Well yes..."**

"**Well go then...!"**

**He stood up and went to where Kahoko was standing. Drawing out a key from his trouser pocket he unlocked the door and pushed it open for Kahoko, leaving it open so he could get some fresh air into his room.**

**The view was incredible. Colourful flowers of practically every shade there was were growing everywhere and there were huge, tall trees further than the eye could see. The sky was a pretty pale blue and fluffy white clouds were scattered all over the place. Like a little kid was making a collage and had stuck random bits of cotton wool to a flimsy piece of blue paper.**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" Tsukimori murmured beside Kahoko.**

"**It certainly is..."**

"**Whenever I feel nervous, I always close my eyes and imagine the view from up here. It helps me stay calm before I perform. Maybe that's why my parents gave me this room, who knows!" He chuckled to himself.**

"**...Tsukimori?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Why...Why **_**did **_**you feel relieved when the ticket was announced missing? I mean, it must have cost loads..."**

"**Well yes...but I don't care how much that costs. No amount of money can ever get me Japan when I'm abroad. Seriously, you don't know how lucky you are to have the life you have..."**

"**Funny...because that's what many people could say to **_**you **_**Tsukimori. And that includes me."**

"**I can see why to some people the whole 'famous parents and rich kid' lifestyle may seem lucky...but you? No."**

"**And why not? You have a gorgeous home, great parents, everything you've ever wanted..."**

"'**Everything I've ever wanted' huh? That's where you're wrong Kahoko. I see you and your family and I long for the life I wish I could have. I wish I could come home with my friends or whoever and worry my parents won't do something embarrassing, or have something **_**normal**_** to****complain****about. I wish that I could come home and **_**both **_**my parents would be here, not one of them or neither...I wish for so many things in my life that I wish I had from yours Kahoko...you...you would not believe..." His voice gradually trailed off bit by bit, getting quieter.**

"**Tsukimori," She whispered. "My life isn't perfect either. No-one's is. If it they were then the world would be a better, happier place. But it isn't. There's always some trouble of some kind going on in the world. Each time I think about that it makes me realise how big the world actually is...you have all these people...and all this suffering...it...it hurts. But...what I find in music, or any performing arts I suppose... that entertainers are in a way...life savers for us all...it makes us forget for the time being...or remember a little, about the good and bad times their going or been through. That's what I want to express through **_**my **_**music. That music isn't just a load of notes played by people for others to listen to. No, it's something that can make someone feel a whole load better. It can make people smile, cry or maybe even laugh. I want to be the kind of musician that can make people feel happy when they hear me, or feel contented when they hear me. I want to make people realise that although your life may be rocky now, it **_**can **_**change. But only if you try yourself...When people used to see me at school I was just an ordinary student. But now look at what I've become. Okay, sure I've had my downhill moments but then who doesn't? It's part of life! I mean I've met some absolutely amazing people because of it and I'm absolutely grateful to all of them..."**

"**The kind of musician that can make people feel happier huh?" He murmured.**

"**That's right! The sort that people can connect to, and can enjoy the music to the fullest...that's the life I want to live**_**...**_**hmm...I remember my Dad once saying to me, "The best game is one that cannot be won. I'm playing it now...it's called Life...it made me laugh when he had first said it but a couple of years on I can see what he meant..."**

"**Life huh? Yeah...that's a good one..." He was staring straight ahead of him, his face perfectly contended. **

"I hope your life will be as contended as you are now Tsukimori-Kun..." **She wished.**

**A breeze blew towards them, sending strands of crimson hair flying over her face. She was just about to reach up and tuck them away when Tsukimori suddenly leaned over and did it for her.**

**She could feel herself blushing but for once she didn't look away. Instead, she just stared into his russet coloured eyes and placed the feeling of his fingers on her cheek in her memory. **

**

* * *

**

Staring back at Kahoko, Tsukimori was thinking about 'the theory' Yunoki-Sempai had told him about on the rooftop.

"_**You like her..." **_**Was what he had said.**

"Like her...well...I suppose it did sound pretty outrageous then...but...why doesn't it now?" **He wondered, looking down at Kahoko's serene expression, his fingers still resting against her cheek.**

**A loud knock on the door ruined the magic moment however.**

**Slowly, he took his fingers away and turned towards his room again, a slightly displeased expression on his face.**

"**Come in!" He called.**

**Tsukimori's Mother walked in and at seeing them standing on the balcony together she smiled.**

"**Ah Hino-Chan..."**

"**Um, Please call me Kahoko Ma'am..." **

"**Kahoko it is! Well then Kahoko, your Father's just called. He said that he's just 5 minutes away from here so he told you to get yourself ready."**

"**Oh okay...thank you."**

"**My pleasure..." She smiled at them again then shut the door behind her.**

"**Well, I suppose you should go and get your violin..." Tsukimori said after another long pocket of silence.**

"**Oh, yeah..."**

**Tsukimori courteously opened the door for her and then closed it again once they both walked out.**

**Trudging down the stairs towards the practise room neither of them said a word, too buzzed from the moment on the balcony.**

**Kahoko then suddenly realised she had forgotten something.**

"**Oh! My coat...I think I left it in the living room..."**

"**Alright...Hold on I'll get for you..." **

**Tsukimori then strode through the living room to retrieve it and when he returned to hand it to her their hands touched for a second or so, causing Kahoko to blush slightly again.**

**The doorbell rang and they walked towards the door.**

**Tsukimori slowly opened it to reveal Kahoko's Father patiently waiting on the doorstep.**

"**Ah, Tsukimori is it? Hi, I'm Kahoko's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out is hand and Tsukimori shook it.**

"**A pleasure to meet you too, Sir."**

"**Thank you for all that you've done for Kahoko, Tsukimori. My wife and I can't thank you enough and I'm sure Kahoko could say the same thing." At the mention of her name Kahoko nodded furiously.**

**Tsukimori chuckled softly at Kahoko.**

"**No problem at all. It's actually been an interesting change for me, but I'm surprisingly enjoying it." He smiled at her Father and he smiled back, his eyes creasing slightly at the sides.**

"**I'm glad you are! And Tsukimori if there's anything we could do to help you or your family don't hesitate to contact us, we'll be more than happy to help."**

"**We will. Thank you for your kind offer Sir."**

"**It's the least we can do." He then turned to his daughter. "Come on then Kahoko, we best get going now. Your sister's coming over today and she'll be upset if you're not there to greet her."**

"**Oh yeah, ****I forgot...." She stepped out the door and followed her Father down the path. **

**She had only taken a couple of steps however until she stopped and turned to face Tsukimori, who was still standing in the doorway.**

"**Thank you Tsukimori...really, Thank you." She bowed slightly then quickly rushed off to catch up with her Father.**

"**No problem..." He muttered to Kahoko's quickly retreating figure.**

**Only when he saw their car definitely drive off did he close the door. **

**Moving up the stairs back to his bedroom, Tsukimori began to wonder why he really did feel relieved that his flight ticket had been stolen. And besides, **_**who **_**could have taken them? They were definitely there this morning...and the only other person he knew of that had definitely gone into his room was Kahoko...but he was certain she hadn't taken them...but after that..."**

**He halted to a stop in front of his door in realisation at something.**

"When she came down stairs she looked as though she had seen a ghost...the ticket and papers were just lying there on my desk...there was no way she could have missed them...is that...is that the reason she was looking so dismal? But I have told her I'm going abroad...yet..." **His mind was buzzing, trying piece the puzzle together.**

**For the rest of the day and right up to when he was going to bed, Tsukimori had totally blanked out from the rest of the world. He was still trying to figure out who could have taken them and whether the reason for Kahoko's dark mood was actually her seeing the tickets.**

**The last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep was,**

"I _have _to talk to Kahoko....and soon...."

* * *

Ha! Finally!!!! IT IS DONE!!! ARGH!!! This has got to be the most frustrating chapter for me! Why? Because I didn't know what to put in it and I didn't know when to shut up once I started! GRR!! Okay well thank you for reading and remember to review!!!

Panda-chan

P.S-If you think Kahoko's 'passionate' speech was slightly strange or didn't make sence please tell me, or maybe even suggest what to put instead??!! Thanx...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 8**

Holey Baloney is it chapter 8 ALREADY????? Wooow.....Hmm...I think from here on out (apart from the very last chapter for which I have a _very _clear idea what to write^^) the chapters may be uneventful and boring. Or may not even make sense or may be too short or too long or in a completely....

Ah. You see? I have so much nothing-ness to write I'm filling the page with my crap....O__O. I _am_ desperate...

Hmm. Now, I have had one person (ehem XD) telling me I have left chapter 7 as a cliff-hanger...I suppose so huh? Well, as it _is _a cliff-hanger and something _exciting _is meant to happen _after _it, you're probably expecting it to do so...as I have pointed it out quite clearly, my mind is as blank as...well you know what I mean. So if chapter 8 is a total disappointment to you I apologise...

*sigh*

Now beings my gruelling my task of writing this chapter... (If there aren't any chapters after this it's probably because I died of Brain Over-Load...LOL...)

Panda-Chan

**

* * *

**

Tsukimori Len was pacing up and down his bedroom, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, one side of his mouth twitching upwards.

**He had a dilemma. One which, for a pretty unsociable guy like him, he found quite difficult.**

**Should he call her or should he not? Should he call her now or call her later?**

**It had been almost ten minutes since it first came to mind when he woke up and even still he didn't have a clue what to do.**

**Calling **_**anybody **_**was foreign country to Tsukimori but calling a **_**girl**_**,****and **_**Kahoko **_**at that, was just pure alien.**

"What should I say? What if it's her Mother that answers? Or her Father? What if _no-one _answers??"

**Tsukimori growled under his breath while pacing even more furiously. He couldn't remember the last time he was so wound up and he was definitely not in the mood when his Mother walked into the room, without knocking; which was one of his pet hates, and asked what he would like for breakfast.**

"**As you may or may not be able to see Mother I am just **_**trying **_**to stay sane here...urgh. But I am failing miserably!" He had shot back.**

**His Mother, to his ever growing displeasure, did not take the hint but had actually came further into the room and sat down on his bed, asking what the matter was.**

**He froze and swivelled round to face her.**

"**The problem? Mother if I ever told you, you would not be able to contain yourself from being sent into fits of laughter." His tone was irritable.**

"**My Son I assure you I shall not be sent into 'fits of laughter', as you put it. I **_**can **_**control myself whether you think so or not." Now Misa Hamai's voice was getting uncharacteristically edgy.**

**Tsukimori's expression softened a little and he sighed.**

"**I apologise Mother. I did not intend to offend you."**

"**Apology accepted. I realise you're in a stressful situation right now..." It was her turn to sigh. "...If only you would tell me **_**why**_**..."**

"**Mother..." He began.**

"**Does this concern Kahoko by chance?" She interrupted.**

"**Uh...well....yes I suppose..."**

"**Ah...I see now..." There was a flicker of joy on her face but was soon serious again as she turned to look straight at her son.**

"**You do?" He asked.**

"**Well of course! Everyone has relationship issues so there's no need..."**

"**WHAT?!" He cried out so loudly it made his Mother jump slightly. "R-Relationship?! Uh, Mother I believe you may have grasped the wrong end of the stick here..."**

"**Oh?" One of her eyebrows were raised and she looked pretty amused at finding her son reacting in such a way.**

"**Kahoko and I...we...we're...we aren't...well basically we're not in a relationship at all. I cannot see how you could think so but just to make things absolutely certain; Kahoko and I do not have **_**that**_** sort of relationship. We're just acquaintances...possibly even friends...but if it's anything we're not it's **_**that**_**." He felt himself blush slightly and stared at his feet, hoping his mother hadn't noticed.**

"**Hmm...Alright. I understand. But Len, when you said that you had no idea how I could think so...did you mean it?"**

"**Of course I did." He mumbled.**

"**Hmm...interesting..." She mumbled to herself, though Tsukimori still managed to hear.**

"**What is Mother?" Tsukimori looked up.**

"**How everyone can tell...apart from you two it seems..." She replied, still being vague.**

"**How everyone can tell what?"**

**She chuckled.**

"**Oh Len, for someone as bright as you, you can be awfully dim-witted!"**

**Tsukimori was just about protest but she held up a finger to prevent him.**

"**It is not polite to interrupt when a woman is talking Len." She warned.**

**Tsukimori dipped his head to show he understood.**

"**As I was saying, it is interesting how everyone can tell but it is only yourself and Kahoko who cannot. What I am talking about is the fact that you two seem to have a much stronger bond than you think."**

**Tsukimori's head snapped back up and he gaped at his Mother like a fish.**

"**B-Bond?" He stuttered.**

"**Correct. But I shall not delve further as I'll leave it for the both of you to figure out the rest. In the mean-time I'll look on from afar to see how this interesting plot unravels..."**

**Tsukimori didn't move a muscle or say anything as he was still quite shocked at what his Mother had just told him.**

"**Ah, Len?"**

"**Y-yes?" He replied faintly.**

"**Do you still wish to tell me what's bothering you?"**

"**N-No Mother. It's alright. I've figured out what I need to do myself thank you."**

"**Alright then. I'll leave it to you."**

**Then she gently stood up and elegantly left the room.**

**As soon as he was certain she had left, Tsukimori the rushed over to where his school jacket was lying on the back of his desk chair. He began rummaging around in the pockets looking for the piece of paper that Kahoko had written her number on. The first time he checked he found nothing so checked again. Still finding nothing he then checked in his school bag, but still not finding it he just gave up, furious with himself.**

**Throwing himself on the sofa he cursed aloud. If either of his parents had heard they would have had heart attacks at hearing their son speak such foul language.**

**Tsukimori closed his eyes and tried to gain control of himself. After-all, it wasn't exactly the end of the world if he didn't call her. He could always ask her at school. But then again...what would he ask her?? "Oh hey Kahoko, can I ask you something? Do you know why I seem to be a whole load happier when you around?" or, "Hi Kahoko, Do **_**you **_**know why I'm so relieved my ticket has been **_**stolen**_**??" Pff...he had to be the craziest person on Earth.**

**Suddenly he heard his Father call him from the bottom of the stairs, something he rarely did unless it was urgent.**

"**Len! Someone's on the phone looking for you! I would advise you get down here swiftly! We wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting now would we?"**

"Lady??!! It couldn't be...no way..."

**Tsukimori bounded off the sofa and raced out the room, only slowing his pace when he reached the living room where both his parents we're now standing, excited looks on their faces.**

**He ignored them however and just carried on walking until he reached the phone.**

**Slowly he picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She had to be the craziest person on Earth. What in the world was she doing calling

_**Tsukimori Len**_**?? She still hadn't thought of anything sensible to say to him and she was beginning to seriously panic when she heard Tsukimori's father calling for his son a distance away.**

**When she finally heard Tsukimori's voice on the phone she was relieved yet all the more panicky. Every time she heard his voice it reassured her for some reason, but in this case however it also reminded her of what a stupid idea it was to call him anyway.**

"**H-Hello? Tsukimori-Kun?"**

"_**Kahoko? Is that you? Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?**_**"**

**Kahoko frowned slightly in confusion. Was her ears playing up or did he actually****sound **_**concerned**_**?**

"**Umm...No nothing's wrong...It's just that...well it's kind of silly actually..." She trailed of, trying to find a way out this mess she had put herself into. **

"_**What is it?**_**" he asked, slightly impatiently.**

**Kahoko took as it a sign that Tsukimori wasn't in the mood for unnecessary talk where in fact he was just impatient to know what Kahoko could be worried about.**

"**Uh...It's nothing...sorry for wasting your time..." She was just about to hang up when Tsukimori's urgent voice stopped her.**

"_**Kahoko?! No seriously what is it?**_**"**

"**Uh...umm...well...It's just that...I was...I was just wondering whether we we're still having lessons tomorrow..."**

**Kahoko cringed, expecting two outcomes; Tsukimori getting really angry at her for wasting his precious practise time on little things like this. Or him exploding into laughter at her being worried at something as little as that.**

**It seemed Kahoko's imagination was slightly **_**too **_**good as he did neither of those. Instead he just chuckled.**

"_**Just like you to get worked up on something like that huh?**_**" He laughed softly. "**_**Yes Kahoko, we do have a lesson tomorrow. Same time, same place.**_**"**

"**Oh...okay...umm...will Yunoki-Sempai be there as well?"**

**

* * *

**

Tsukimori smiled, much to his parents delight, who was still in the room watching him and trying to listen in on the conversation.

"**Not unless you want him to be."**

"**Want him to be??" She cried. "**_**Yeah right. Mr Sparkly is sickly sweet, so sweet in fact he actually makes me sick just by looking at him!**_**"**

**This passionate remark made Tsukimori laugh out loud and his parents, at hearing him laugh again, we're even more keen to listen in. ****[**A/N-If this was a manga this box would probably be a shot of Tsukimori holding the phone up to his ear on the left (a cartoony sort of drawing, know what I mean?) and his parents snooping in from the right. You know how they sort of...peek out from the side, and they seem to be hovering one above the other? That kind of thing...and they both have cheeky looks on their faces... (He he) I can actually imagine that!! Lol...]

"**Do you really think **_**that**_** badly of him?" he asked.**

"_**Urgh. You don't even want to know. Trust me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.**_**"**

"_**Oh? Go on then! Try me...**_**"**

**And so she did. In a couple of sentences Kahoko had managed to describe to Tsukimori what Yunoki's 'bad side' was. Tsukimori didn't comment until he was certain she had finished. And when she did he burst out laughing.**

"_**See? I told you so! You're laughing because you think it's the most ridiculous thing ever, right?**_**"**

"**W-what? Aha, since when...did I...say that?" He managed between titters.**

"_**Well okay, you didn't...but I still don't see why you're laughing! Yunoki being a bad guy is not funny!**_**"**

"**Oh yes it is! Think about it Kahoko! Heh...imagine...you're standing in an office okay? And in front of you is a desk, and behind that desk it one of those tall, leather and black swivel chairs. Know the ones? Okay right, well then you here a purring sound from the direction of the chair...it swivels round and..." A chortle escaped Tsukimori's lips causing him to be unable to finish his sentence, finally he just managed to be able compose himself before starting again. "O-Okay...well the chair swivels round...and there's none other than Yunoki Azuma sitting in it, a pure malicious and wicked grin on his face...and he's stroking a white cat..." That was about the limit for him and he doubled up laughing.**

**Kahoko was practically falling about laughing as well. She got the joke but it was mainly just listening to Tsukimori laugh so hard that made her do the same.**

**She had just enough composure to put the phone back to her ear and say,**

"_**...And he says in that 'smooth' voice of his... "So we meet again, Tsukimori Len"...**_**" **

**, before succumbing into another fit of giggles.**

**After laughing for several more minutes both Kahoko and Tsukimori had regained self-control again. Though, from time they would still smile at remembering what they laughing at in the first place.**

"_**So...is Yunoki-Sempai coming then?**_**" Kahoko asked innocently.**

"**Hnn. Only if you want him to Kahoko, which, after your previous comments I guess not."**

"_**Only checking!**_**" **

**Tsukimori chuckled absentmindedly again.**

"_**What's so funny this time Tsukimori-Kun?**_**" Kahoko asked.**

"**Oh...I was just...I don't know actually...I think it's because I'm exceedingly happy for once and I'm just trying to put the feeling to memory."**

"_**Ah, Okay...but...umm...Tsukimori?**_**"**

"**Uh yes?"**

"_**Are your Parents in the room?**_**" She whispered.**

"**W-what?" He then suddenly remembered his parents and swiftly turned his head round. Sure enough, there were his parents leaning slightly forward, their expressions curious.**

"**Yes they're here." He said through gritted teeth. His parents then looked up and seeing him staring back at them with a furious expression on his face, they slowly stood up and shuffled out the door.**

"**How could you tell?" he finally asked, after he was sure his parents had left.**

"_**Hehe...I kept on hearing shuffling sounds in the background...and I swear I heard a small squeal too...**_**"**

"**Oh ha-ha...but...you didn't tell me this **_**because**_**?"**

"_**It wasn't very relevant.**_**"**

"**How is my parents listening in **_**not **_**relevant??"He snapped.**

"_**They were listening in??? Hehe!!**_**" Kahoko started giggling again.**

"**It's not funny!" He was going to say more but then decided against it. Instead he just remained silent and listened to Kahoko's laughter, smiling a little as he did so.**

**After a while Kahoko had stopped giggling and there was only silence left to hear.**

"**T-Tsukimori-Kun? You still there?" Kahoko asked after a while.**

"**Yes, I'm here. Where else would I be?"**

"**Uh, practising perhaps?"**

"**...I...good point. Though strangely enough I'm not in the mood right now..."**

"**Hold on...Did you just say you weren't in the mood for **_**practising**_**?? Uh, Tsukimori-Kun I think all this extra laughter may have done something to your head. Since when did **_**you **_**ever deny practise time?? Actually...since when did you ever do anything **_**but **_**practise??" **

"**Are you saying I'm wasting my breath talking to you? Because if that's the case I'll take the hint and hang up..." Tsukimori replied huffily.**

"_**What! Wait wait waait!!! No, you're not wasting your breath...I didn't mean to say that sorry sorry...I take it back...**_**" **

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"**Okay, fine, whatever..." He looked around the room distractedly before asking,**

"**Is that all you called me for then? To ask if we have a lesson tomorrow?" He tried to sound just slightly irritated, like he usually was, and prayed that it didn't sound like he was being desperate.**

"**Uh............Y-Yeah....But umm...can you promise me something?" She finally asked.**

"**What is it?"**

"**...Promise you won't tell anyone what I told you about Yunoki-Sempai...."**

**Tsukimori resisted the urge to start laughing again.**

"**I won't." he said seriously.**

"**Thank you."**

"**So..." Tsukimori paused, trying to find a way to phrase the next thing. "...So...see you tomorrow then." He decided eventually.**

"**Um...yeah! Uh...see you then!" Kahoko said uncomfortably.**

"**Bye..." Tsukimori waited until he was sure Kahoko had hung up then placed the phone down.**

"Why do I suddenly feel...so...so...happy...and relieved....at hearing her voice?" **He wondered, rubbing his temple with his fingers.**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

**She sighed.**

"I'm glad I called him now...All the worries...and the anxiety at him being mad at me...it just all seems silly..." **A small smile tugged at her lips. **"His laughter...I wish I could hear it all the time..."

**Her eyes snapped open and a hand flew to her mouth in shock.**

"D-Did I just...? No way...why would I...?"

"**Kahoko? Are you alright? You seemed rather ecstatic while you were on the phone...now you look pretty pale...who was that you were talking to anyway?" Her elder sister had appeared along-side her in the corridor. **

**She was leaning casually against the doorway. She was still in her pyjamas, a tired expression on her face and her hair a mess. She didn't look like the usual neat and tidy person she usually was that's for sure.**

"**Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." She stammered.**

"**Hey...that wasn't...the famous Tsukimori Len Mum and Dad have been talking about? Ha! It was, wasn't it?!" She cried after seeing her younger sister's face turn even paler. She strode past Kahoko and nudged her with her elbow.**

"**Good for you Sis!" She whispered, and then winked at her when Kahoko turned to face her abruptly.**

**She then leaped up the stairs two steps at a time and shut herself in the guest room again.**

"So...first Mio and Nao...then Amou-chan...now my sister! Who-ever next!" **She wondered, walking towards the kitchen in a bit of a daze.**

* * *

HAHA!!! I'm such a bloomin' slow poke!!! GAK!

Okay....well I know this is a lot shorter and pretty uneventful but my mind has sort of blanked-out completely...I _am _sorry if this really was a dissapointment for you...! Hopefully chapter 9 will be a bit more exciting thsn this...I hope....

Panda-Chan


	9. Please Read!

**Please read!!**

**As you may have noticed this is NOT chapter 9...that will be coming sometime later this week...no, this is a tinsy note I would like to make....**

**Unfortunately I shall not be updating from Wednesday till Friday due to a reader's special request...**

**So, sit tight people and chapter 9 will be up and running soon! (And maybe, just possibly, chapter 10 as well!)**

**Panda-Chan.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 9**

Sorry for not updating in bloody ages!!! I have been slightly occupide with one shots on Harry Potter! (Be sure to check that out if you have enough time that is...^^)

So like I said, hopefully this chapter will be more interesting...if you're not hoping (maybe because you think the last chapter isn't boring, in which case I thank you, or you're not bothering to read this chapter as it was boring) then I certainly will be.

I'm sorry if you're getting bored/annoyed with my negative comments, trust me I am as well, so I will try and shut up as much as possible...(though that would probably be unlikely at any rate...)^^

Absolutely HUGE thank you to....

**all i's on you**

**Sera-Chan**

**PrayerSenshi**

...For the advice and encouragement for this chapter. You have no idea how much you've helped me seriously...!!! ^^

Panda-Chan

One tinsy thing, if you also thought Tsukimori was out of character in the last chapter then I'm sorry again!!!...I'll make sure he stays in character from now on...^^

Make that two, **all i's on you**, thanks so much for the ideas, seriously I would have totally scrapped this chapter if it wasn't for you!!!!

**

* * *

**

Tsukimori was sitting in the living room staring into the space ahead of him.

**He was reflecting on the previous conversation he had just had with Kahoko. He couldn't believe he was **_**that **_**open during it. What happened to his usual composure? Huh, Kahoko was probably right; all the laughter **_**was **_**getting to his head. He really needed to concentrate. He had to make sure his performance was **_**perfect **_**for the concert.**

**Suddenly he heard voices drift in the room from the dining area.**

"_**I don't think I've heard Tsukimori speak so casually! Have you?" **_**It was his Mother.**

"_**No, neither have I! I don't think he's even that casual around **_**us**_**!" **_**His Father replied.**

**Tsukimori gritted his teeth, but apart from that didn't react. He wanted to hear more and letting his parents know he was listening in wasn't going to help.**

"_**Ah, how the truth hurts...but it's lovely to hear him laugh so freely like that!"**_

"_**Why yes my dear, of course! Like I said, that Hino Kahoko really is something!"**_

**There was a pause.**

"_**And what's with that smug expression?"**_

**There was a giggle.**

"_**Ah, if our son were to hear this I doubt he'll be very pleased..." **_

**Tsukimori was then properly alert. What was it that his Mother was worried he'd hear about?**

"_**I'm on the edge of my seat here. Do tell!"**_

"_**...Tsukimori...Kahoko..."**_

**Tsukimori froze, his eyes bulging twice their normal size and his face blushing red.**

"You have got to be kidding me! My Mother certainly does have a vivid imagination to come up with _that_..."

**It seemed his Father agreed with him.**

"_**Now now...I believe that imagination of yours is getting the better of you...Kahoko? A part of the family? Believe me I don't have anything against it...in fact if I had Kahoko as a daughter I would be quite honoured...but dear, he's only 15 for goodness sake! Those two aren't even together yet your already thinking about marriage. Rather forward of you isn't it?"**_

"_**Oh let an old woman dream..."**_

"_**You're not old...nor ever will be...to me anyway..."**_

**Tsukimori heard his Mother giggle and he slunk further into the couch he was sitting on.**

"I _defiantly _do not have a normal Mother...oh geez..."

**

* * *

**

Kahoko was sitting in the dining room also reflecting about the phone conversation.

"Tsukimori certainly seems to be acting a bit odd lately...laughing? Cracking up jokes? Not bothering to practise?? Maybe my sarcastic comment _was _actually right! Maybe all this laughter really has gone to his head! Hmm...well...I'll be seeing him tomorrow for my next lesson...maybe I should ask him then?"

* * *

"Urgh. Great. She's going to be coming over tomorrow...let's just hope my mother won't be in the house...oh please let her not..."

**Tsukimori sighed.**

"...Either way...I still need to ask about the plane tickets...Kahoko _can't _have taken them...but then again...I can't be certain for sure..."

**He took a couple of controlled breaths and then made his way through the dining room to the practise room.**

"**Ah, Len! Going off to practise?" His Mother asked, no hint of the previous conversation on her face.**

"**Yes Mother." He replied casually. He didn't want either of his parents to know he had eavesdropped and that was the way he wanted it to stay. "Um, Mother? May I ask you something?"**

"**Why of course! What is it?"**

"**Yesterday, Yunoki's younger sister Miyabi reported to had discovered my ticket had been stolen...but how?"**

"**Oh, you see Miyabi asked me where the bathroom was and I showed her. Afterwards I went into my room to sort out a couple of things. On walking past your door I discovered it was slightly ajar...I found it odd so had a look inside...it was then I found your ticket missing from its usual spot. I had a look around your room in case you had put it somewhere else but I couldn't find them. Miyabi then walked past the door and asked what the matter was. I told her and then she went down to alert you all. And then...well I suppose you know what happened..."**

"**Hmm...okay...thank you for telling me."**

"**My pleasure. Now run along and get on with your practise hmm?"**

"**Yes Mother." With a small nod to both his parents he began walking to the practise room again.**

**Half an hour into his practise time he was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**It was his Father and for some apparent reason he looked quite concerned.**

"**Is everything alright Father?" Tsukimori asked distractedly, not even bothering to look up from the score he was memorising.**

"**Me? Oh yes, quite alright...It's more **_**you**_** I'm worried about."**

"**M-Me?" Tsukimori took his violin off his shoulder and turned to face his Father properly. "But there's nothing wrong with me..." **

"**Well..." Tsukimori's Father leaned in the doorway and placed his hands into his trouser pockets, a puzzled look on his face. "You seem...awfully distraceted lately...your practise time is getting shorter...and you seem to be straying from the violin a little..." He trailed off after looking at his son's shocked and surprised expression.**

"**D-Distracted, Father? I...but...how...why...?" Tsukimori was so astonished he didn't know what to say.**

**After a couple of minutes he then composed himself and cleared his throat a little, as if making an important speech. **

**When he started again his voice a lot calmer than it was.**

"**I assure you Father it won't happen again. I...may have strayed a little from music but not enough to make me lose any interest or valuable practise time. I also assure that your many years of careful guidance will not be thrown away as easily as that. I am, after all your son." **

"...And in being so I'll make sure I'll become one you can be proud of..." **He added silently.**

"**I'm glad to hear it Len. I'm also glad that my guidance hasn't worn off..." He stood and Tsukimori was surprised to find that instead of walking towards the door he was in fact walking towards him.**

**He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Tsukimori looked up in confusion.**

"**... But the thing I'm most glad of is having you as a son Len. You're a very talented young man without a shadow of a doubt and your Mother and I are very proud, more proud than you could imagine. But sometimes we can't help but worry about you. We sometimes ask whether introducing you and pushing you at the violin at such a young age may have had its disadvantages after all. We can't even remember the last time you had anyone round before the competition Len. And you should have seen your Mother's face when she saw you laughing. She looked nearly as happy as you did." He paused, looking down at his son's face for any reaction but he wasn't looking at him, instead at his feet, so he continued. "We can see how much you want to try hard, not quite sure of the reason, but its there, that passion. Embrace it but please, think about possibly the other things in life outside of music..." With a final pat on his son's shoulder he slowly walked out the room, the door shutting behind him with a soft 'Thud'.**

"W-What...was that all about? A life outside of music? What's that supposed to mean? They were the ones that drilled the talent into in the first place...but then he said that maybe there were disadvantages after all..."

**He grunted and shook his head.**

"I am not in the mood to linger on such things..."

**He placed his violin back on his shoulder and imersed himself fully into his pieces. He remained like that for many hours, neither thinking nor saying anything else besides music.**

**

* * *

**

It was midday and Kahoko was still at home, not in the mood to go anywhere else. Looking around at the living room it reminded her of the time Tsukimori had come round to apologise. She certainly did have the shock of her life when she saw him sitting in her own living room having a conversation with her Mother. But she also was relieved and happy to see him too...and...deep down...she probably already knew it was him waiting for her.

**She thought for the billionth time about the suspicions Mio, Nao, Amou and sister had come up with. She didn't want to prove them right but the thought of her Tsukimori together always brought a smile to her face.**

"So what if he acts differently around me? So what if I enjoy being around him? That's just me. Nothing anyone does will change that. Not even Tsukimori."

* * *

"It's high time I pulled myself together. If I carry on like this my reputation as a Tsukimori will vanish as quickly as it had come. No. All these years hard work shall not go to waste just like that. Whatever the cost I can't let them down..."

* * *

Done!! Please remember to review!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 10**

Hallo! Ah, sorry for the extremely late update! My inspiration has been bone dry of late and revising for exams have now risen to the number one priority I'm afraid! So, if you find that this hasn't been updated in a very long while that's why.

Thanks again for your patience dear readers and hopefully you'll remain patient till you finish reading the whole story!

^^ Panda-Chanx

**

* * *

**

Back at school, everyone had been called once again to a meeting with Kanazawa-Sensei. It didn't surprise them in the slightest that even once everyone had arrived, Kanazawa was still no-where to be seen. So, they had to 'patiently' wait until he did.

**Tsukimori was sitting tucked away in a corner alone. He was tapping his foot impatiently and staring out the window. Kahoko was seated in the opposite corner to him, trying hard to not to look in his direction but failing. She couldn't help but sneak a few glances when she thought no one was looking. Yunoki was gazing at her from the corner of his eye, the tiniest of smirks on his lips at watching Kahoko. Shimizu was unsurprisingly dozing in a chair, arms crossed on the table in front of him and his head faced down and Hihara was leaning against the wall whistling a tune. Both Fuyuumi and Tuschiura were just looking around the room, not quite sure what to do with themselves.**

"**Ah! Sorry I'm late everyone! Just..." Their sensei began.**

"**....had some errands to do..." Everyone droned. Besides Shimizu who was still asleep and Tsukimori who remained as tight-lipped as ever.**

"**Ah, Fuyuumi-Chan, seeing as you're closest, would you mind waking Shimizu-Kun please? I have vital information to tell you all and it would help a lot if everyone was paying attention."**

**Fuyuumi was blushing hard but even so obeyed her Sensei.**

"**H-Hai...Kanazawa-Sensei..." She stuttered, before shuffling over to Shimizu.**

**She tapped his shoulder lightly before murmuring,**

"**Sh-Shimizu....Kun....you need to get up now..." **

**When he still didn't stir she shook his shoulder very lightly.**

"**Shimizu-Kun, you need to get up now..." She said again, giving a firmer nudge.**

**Finally Shimizu's blond head started to straighten up and his blue eyes open.**

"**...Oh...sorry...Fuyuumi-Chan..." He apologised, turning his head to look sleepily at her.**

"**Th-That's okay..." She stammered back.**

"**Right then! Now that everyone is awake, I'll tell you all." Kanazawa cleared his throat before continuing. "The order in which everyone is to perform has been announced. It's written on this sheet of paper, so if you have any problems with your position you may change it before the programs are printed. I would appreciate it if you listened carefully to who's going before you and after you, so you know when you're on and so you can remind a performer if they're after you. As you know it's a charity concert so obviously it's not just you lot performing. Many of the others are local but none-the-less their very good. Some names you might not have heard of others you may. Either way I'll read it out and please, avoid the trouble and tell me **_**now **_**if you're not happy with your position.**

**Kanazawa-Sensei then began reading through the list. It was fairly long and the musicians' names in the room were spread out; some playing at the very beginning, some in the middle and the rest at the end. **

**Most of them didn't seem to mind where they were currently placed. However, one particular young man did not. **

"**Kanazawa-Sensei, what time do we need to be at the side-wings waiting before our performance starts?" Tsukimori finally asked from his corner.**

"**Good question Tsukimori. Well, you have to be in school by 10, so even if you're one of the first few you should have enough time to run through your piece at least twice. You need to be prepared and ready to go on stage 15 minutes before you go on and as soon as you step off you may leave if you do not wish, or cannot, stay any longer."**

**Tsukimori's expression remained blank.**

"**Then I can't play."**

"**I'm sorry?"**

"**I need to change my slot with someone else's. Or at least fit me in somewhere else. I can't be able to play at the time I'm allocated."**

"**Hmm...well let's have a look...ah yes...I see, of course...hmm...hows about 12:15? You'll be swapping with Suzuki Ruka...so that means you'll be after Senri Hiroshi and...before Yunoki and Hino!"**

"**EH!?" Kahoko exclaimed, her head snapping up to stare open-mouthed at her Sensei.**

"No! No no no!! This can't be! I can't be playing _straight _after Tsukimori-Kun!? WAAH! I'll look like a total and complete amateur after _his _performance! Why!? WHY!!!???"

"**Is there a problem Hino-Chan?" Kanazawa interrupted her protests inside her mind.**

"**E-Eh? N-No! Eh-heh-heh...no! Of course not!" She mumbled, bowing her head.**

**Kanazawa turned back to Tsukimori.**

"**Are you alright with that?"**

**Tsukimori's eyes flickered in Kahoko's direction, wondering why she should have such a problem with him playing before her.**

"**Yes. Thank You." He said politely.**

"**I need to make sure Ruka is alright with it as well and inform the organisers but apart from that there shouldn't be a problem." He looked round at everyone. "Last check, is everyone defiantly sure they're happy with their place?" His gaze fell on Kahoko and unfortunately she had to look up and precisely the same time.**

**She nodded vigorously.**

"I can't be unreasonable. It doesn't matter if he is or not. I still have to try really, really hard. I am playing alongside _the _Yunoki Azuma after all! It's practically a once in a life-time thing and I cannot humiliate myself nor Yunoki-Sempai. Nuh-uh!"

"**Alright-y, back to classes then! Good Luck and see you all backstage in a week!" **

**

* * *

**

Tsukimori was sitting at his desk listening to his teacher drone on about the composer Mozart's life. It was the fourth lesson he had had on him and he was getting rather sick of it. He didn't need to learn this as he already knew all of this stuff from his Father.

**Suddenly a knock on the door caught his attention. **

**He looked up to see the school receptionist standing in the doorway, staring straight at him. She had a very worried and agitated expression on her face that made Tsukimori's heart lurch. **

**This couldn't be good news.**

"**Tsukimori Len? Your...Your Mother's waiting for you at Reception...she says it's urgent." She said to him, her eyes locked on his.**

**The whole classroom seemed to disappear for a moment and he froze on the spot not moving. It was a couple of moments until he managed to get himself together enough to stand up and pick up his school bag. He then turned his head to his teacher. He didn't need words as his teacher already understood. He nodded in reply to allow him to leave.**

**On his way to the reception his heart kept banging in his chest. There was an uncomfortable knot in his stomach and he almost wanted to sprint all the way there to contain the suspense. **

**But he didn't. Instead he, as calmly as he could, walked there, the receptionist's heels clicking not far behind.**

"**M-Mother?" He whispered, seeing his Mother pacing up and down, twisting a handkerchief in her hands as she did so.**

**She spun round and as soon she saw it was her son she ran over to him and flung her arms round his neck, her head buried in his shoulder.**

**The receptionist, sensing some personal family problem, tactfully disappeared behind the door and shut it firmly, making sure no-one interrupted them.**

"**Mother?" He whispered again, pushing her away a little so he could see her face.**

**Her eyes were bloodshot, her usually perfect make-up smeared and tears were streaming rivers down her face.**

**She shook her head from side to side, muttering something Tsukimori couldn't hear.**

"**Mother? Mother what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping an arm round his Mother's shoulders and ushering her to a seat.**

"**I-It's...your...Father..." She uttered between sobs.**

"**F-Father? What's wrong with him? Did he have an accident? Is he alright?" His voice had risen and his heart was racing twice as fast.**

"**..He's...in the...hospital...a stroke...very bad condition..."**

**Tsukimori's whole body tensed up. He could feel his fingers automatically cling tighter. He knew that if he gripped hard enough it would end up harming his Mother and he didn't want that, yet he couldn't seem to gain control of himself to do anything about it.**

"**How long has he been there?" He managed to croak out after a while. It was so quiet he wasn't sure she had heard as she was still sobbing.**

**She wiped the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief and turned to look her son in the eye.**

"**...Since this morning, just after you left school..."**

**Tsukimori felt sick. That had been hours ago.**

"**Can...can we go...now?"**

**His Mother sniffed.**

"**Of...of course, Dear. Why don't you sign out, and we'll be on our way..." She flattened her skirt with her palms and stood up. She looked an absolute wreck but even so tried to muster up a small smile to show her son they had to stay positive.**

**He smiled half-heartedly back then offered his arm. When she took it he led her to their car where their chauffeur was ready and waiting to take them to the hospital.**

* * *

**"Kahoko?"**

**Kahoko was sitting by herself on a bench, absent-mindedly watching students passing by. Ever since the beginning of lunch she had had an uncomfortable and odd feeling lodged in her heart yet she wasn't sure what it was exactly.**

**Fortunately she was going to find out.**

**Swivelling round she found Mio and Nao side by side, looking down at her. Confusion and anxiousness mirrored on both their faces.**

**"Mio! Nao! What's wrong? You look awfully worried about something..."**

**"You haven't heard?" Nao asked, sitting down beside her.**

**"Heard about what?"**

**Mio then sat down on the other side of her.**

**"...About Tsukimori-Kun?"**

**Kahoko's heart seemed to stop with a jolt.**

**"W-What?" She looked from Mio to Nao, completely confused.**

**"His Father's in hospital." They chorused.**

**Kahoko gaped at them , her eyes widening, mouth open and an astonished look on her face.**

**As she couldn't think of anything to say she closed her mouth again but continued to look between her two friends, still not quite believing what she had just heard.**

**"...Tsukimori-Kun left with his Mother at the beginning of last lesson. Someone saw them walking out through the main entrance towards a car. Apparently his Mother was crying badly and Tsukimori's face was deathly white...looking absolutely devastated."**

**Kahoko could feel her own face drain the little colour it had left, and Mio and Nao exchanged worried glances.**

"Please let him be alright...please let his Father be safe...please, please let him be alright..." **She prayed silently.**

**Back at home Kahoko was still sick with worry. She hadn't dared call Tsukimori's cell phone and tried as best as she could to forget about it but the task was virtually impossible for her. Everytime she tried to do something it always seem to bring her back to it. If she was doing something other than practising then it would remind her that she should be. Then the thought of playing her violin would remind her of Tsukimori, thus reminding her of the troubles he was going through.**

**She knew that at some point she would have to call him. **

**As a friend showing concern that was. **

**And despite the fact that it probably had nothing to do with her, she still wanted to hear it from Tsukimori-Kun himself that everything was alright and he'll be back at school soon.**

**But that was what she **_**wanted **_**to hear. The same as Tsukimori-Kun and his family, she suspected. There was also a high chance that Tsukimori would tell her to mind her own business and to stop nosing around in something that didn't concern her.**

**But she couldn't help but think that it **_**did **_**concern her. Somewhere, a part of her could feel a genuine form of worry she had never felt before. It was almost as though it was one of her own family in hospital, and that she would feel exactly the same as she was now. **

"Huh. Maybe if Tsukimori-Kun becomes cold with me again, I should deserve it...I mean...I'm far to nosey for my own good...interfering in situations that I shouldn't do and possibly getting me, and more importantly, others around me into more trouble than it's worth..."

**She shook her head in despair, remembering what it was like before she had gotten to know him better...when he was that cold and frozen statue that no-one approached.**

"I really hope it doesn't go back to that...whether I call him or not...I really hope not...because...because I think I may..."

"**Kahoko! Help set the table please!"**

**Kahoko smiled to herself and shook her head lightly.**

"No matter what I think or feel...it'll have to be put on hold for now...whether it's because it's more important to think about Tsukimori-Kun's feelings better or to help prepare dinner I'm not sure..."

**

* * *

**

A son sat at his Father's bedside watching and listening to his old man's heartbeat. It would be something he would place to memory if the worst happened.

**He was ready for it. Or at least he hoped so.**

**The thought of his strong and gallant Father taking his last breaths on Earth brought shivers down his spine. It was a thought that was both impossible yet quite possible at the same time.**

**Impossible because he had never once had any health problems in his life so him having a sudden and random heart attack was a bit strange. **

**And possible because, despite the fact there can't have been any problems, there could have been. All those frequent trips to 'the office' could have been a lie. Lying to his family about something he thought was a minor set-back and planned these trips in secret so he wouldn't worry them. He was the kind of Father that cared about the people in his life tremendously. For someone so good-hearted and kind as he was to die, was painful and unimaginable.**

**He had been sitting there for 4 hours and had neither moved nor slept since placing himself there. If his Father really was going to die then there was no-way he was going to be sleeping when it happened. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him and how lucky he was to have him as a Father. **

**But now wasn't quite the time.**

**Now his heart was still beating at a steady pace and he was peaceful.**

**And so was his Mother.**

**Despite the many attempts at fighting sleep, she had succumbed to the comfortable darkness and was softly breathing in and out in the chair beside him, her eyelids firmly shut.**

**Suddenly his cell-phone rang making him jump. He glanced at his Mother to see if it had woken her. On seeing that it hadn't he quietly stood up and made his way to the door, only answering it when he was safely outside, one foot in the doorway to prevent the door from shutting completly.**

"**Hello?" He whispered.**

"_**T-Tsukimori-Kun?"**_

**There wasn't one voice he was more pleased to hear than Kahoko's. It soothed him and made him feel just slightly more safer. He really wished that she was here.**

"**Kahoko? Is everything alright?"**

"_**Well...no...not really..."**_

"**What's wrong?"**

"_**...I...well it's not me exactly...it's more...you. I'm worried..."**_

**He sighed.**

"**Kahoko, scrap the worrying thing. I'm fine. Seriously." He was lying and he was sure that Kahoko thought so too but it was worth a shot.**

"_**No. No you're not Tsukimori-Kun. You...argh...you...don't think I'm..interferring do you? Nosing about like I usually do?"**_

"**Nosing about? No, why? Look. Kahoko, if...if you don't mind..."**

"_**...I should go and leave you in peace? Don't worry, I was expecting it anyway..."**_

"**Kahoko let me finish. I meant do you mind...would it be too much trouble for you to come here?"**

"_**Here? You mean the hospital?"**_

"**Yes."**

"_**Of course not."**_

"**Oh, that's good. It's just...I need someone here...to reasurre me...you know?"**

"_**...Yeah, yeah I know..."**_

"**...Okay...well...see you then..."**

"**...Bye..."**

"She's coming..." **He thought to himself. **"...She's actually coming...It's going to be fine...it's going to be fine...she's coming..." **He repeated the thought over and over again to sooth him. Then, he retreated to his former position inside the room beside his Parents.**

**Quarter of an hour later there was a soft knock on the door that jolted him to reality. He turned to see Kahoko standing in the doorway, a small welcoming smile on her lips that, if he looked at her any longer, probably would have made him feel as though everything really was going to be alright after-all and there wasn't any problems.**

**He shook away the thought and gave her a small smile back. He then gestured for her to take a seat beside him where his Mother used to sit. She was absent because she had gone to collect some drinks for them all, after he had told her that Kahoko was coming once she had woken up.**

**Kahoko sat down and stared at the elder lying across the bed. Her face was a mask of anxiousness and pain and it surprised him that someone who wasn't in his family could ever feel such concern. **

**"Um...sorry for causing so much trouble in asking you to come here." He whispered to her.**

"**Oh not all," She said, still looking at Tsukimori's Father. "I probably wouldn't have been able to stop worrying anyway..." She murmured back.**

**Tsukimori didn't ask.**

"**How's he doing?" Kahoko asked, changing the subject.**

"**I'm not really sure to be honest...he's been the same all day. If he stays like this...well, I suppose it's better than..."**

"**...Ah, yeah I guess...Um...did you find out who took your ticket?" She asked, changing the topic again suspecting it was a touchy subject.**

"**My tickets? To be honest I've practically forgotten about them completely...I've bought a replacement myself so it doesn't matter whether I find them or not." He confessed.**

"**B-Bought them? Yourself?!" She murmured to herself, perplexed. **"Well, I suppose he is part of a pretty rich family...so he probably have enough money to buy whatever he wanted...wow..."

**She smiled to herself.**

**Tsukimori noticed and asked what she was smiling about.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just a funny thought..." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.**

**Unexpectantly, something grabbed hold of her wrist and held it in mid air.**

**With a shock she realised it was Tsukimori's hand holding on to her. His eyes were closed and he looked pretty tired.**

**"Don't wave you're hands about like that. It's distracting." He said, before letting go.**

**For the rest of the hour they remained in silence, both listening to the beeping of the moniter.**

**Tsukimori's Mother then entered the room, carrying 3 polestyrene cups of tea and a packet of biscuits.**

**Kahoko immeaditatly stood up and helped her carry them over to a table.**

"**Thank you for coming Kahoko dear. I hope Len didn't cause too much trouble in asking you to come here." She gave Kahoko a warm smile. **

"**Oh, it was nothing Mrs Tsukimori." She said, smiling back at her and taking two cups. She handed one to Tsukimori and then stood behind him, gesturing to his Mother to take the seat she was sitting in.**

"**Thank you dear." She gracefully walked over and sat down, gazing at her husband the whole way.**

"Wow. That's the second time she's called me 'Dear' in less than a minute..." **Kahoko smiled to herself again.**

"**So, how are you Kahoko? Everything alright at school and home?" Tsukimori's Mother asked, making small talk.**

"**Oh fine Ma'am, nothing extraordinary going on. Just practising for the concert and stuff......Um...how are..." She stopped in mid sentence realising with a shock what she was asking. Of course she wasn't okay, her husband's in hospital for crying out loud!**

**Misa Hamai gave a half-hearted chuckle.**

"**It's alright. I can see you're only trying to be thoughtful and I appreciate it. Don't mind me, just act naturally. I'm not going to burst into tears suddenly don't worry." She smiled softly at her again.**

"**O-Okay..." She mumbled, bowing her head.**

**There was another silence but it was soon broken by Tsukimori's Mother's phone chirping.**

**She dug it out of her handbag which was sitting on her lap and flicked it open in one swift movement.**

"**Hello? ...Yes, that's me...Oh really?...That bad?... And you do realise that this is not the time?...My husband is in hospital I'll have you know..." She sighed. "...This is highly inconvenient..."**

**Tsukimori leaned over and tapped his Mother on the shoulder.**

"**Wait a moment please." She covered the mouth-piece with her other hand and turned to her s****on. "Mmm?"**

"**Why don't I go in your place?" He suggested.**

"**No, that's not possible. In this case I **_**have **_**to be there...Urgh." She removed her hand of the receiver and rested her fore head against it. **

"**Well...I'll still be..." Tsukimori was interrupted by a voice calling from his Mother's phone.**

**She snapped it back up and without even bothering to listen to what they had to say she whispered angrily,**

"**Did I not say to **_**wait**_**?! Or did I not make myself **_**clear **_**enough?! It is bad enough coming to me in this dire time and yet you still continue to pester me. Did your Mother never teach you manners? I **_**shall **_**be coming alright? Now quit bothering me and go and disturb someone else."**

**And with that she clicked it shut and tossed it back into her handbag.**

**Tsukimori leaned back in his chair and smirked to himself.**

"**I'm astonished Mother. A kind-hearted woman such as yourself should never be as temperamental as you were just then." **

"**Ah, my dear son that is just the beginning...I can be a lot more vicious when I want to..." She looked so innocent just then that her words didn't seem to match her expression at all.**

"**I'll put that to memory..." He replied, smirking again.**

**Misa Hamai glanced at her watch.**

"**Well then, better go and remove the pests of their misery. Whatever situation they have gotten into I'm sure it isn't as big as they make out. I'll probably be around one to two hours. If I'm not back by then I'm either in a bit of a mess or I've just dosed off listening to one of the managers drone on about something irrelevant..." She gave a small wink at Kahoko than excused herself from the room.**

**After a few minutes of another awkward silence Kahoko slowly shuffled over to the vacant chair and sat down with a bump.**

"**How long are planning on staying?" Tsukimori suddenly asked.**

"**I-I'm sorry?" She stuttered, taken by surprise.**

"**Are you planning on staying the whole night?"**

"**Uh...well...yes...but..."**

"**You don't need to."**

"**Sorry?" She whispered again.**

**He sighed in frustration and began again.**

"**You don't need to stay the whole night. I'm old enough to look after myself and besides, my Mother will be back soon anyway. If anything happens to my Father there will still be people here to call. I'm perfectly calm**** now. Go home and sleep. You've got school tomorrow."**

"**A-Aren't you going?" **

"**Going? Of course not. Do you think I could spend a whole day at school while my Father lies here, in hospital, in a very bad condition and could, at any moment, take his last breaths? And you're suggesting that I should be at **_**school **_**when that happens?!" His voice was rising ever so slightly by each word and every time it rose, Kahoko sank further into her chair. **

"**N-No...I'm...I'm sorry..." She murmured, looking down at her hands resting in her lap.**

**He took a long breathe out and sank back into his own chair.**

"**Don't think that you have to do things for me just because I'm teaching you okay? So don't even **_**try. **_**Go home, go worry about yourself and stop feeling obliged to help me all the time. I can to do things by myself." **

"It's what I have done for practically all my life." **He added silently, remembering the times when he was younger and how whenever he had a problem his parents would never had been at home to help him. So, he had to sort it out himself.**

"**Al-alright...so...I'll be...going then..." She said, standing up. **

**She gave him a sideways glance and when she saw he was still looking downwards she walked to the door.**

**Suddenly she stopped and dug out a pen and paper from her bag. There was the sound of a lot of scribbling and once she had finished she rushed over to Tsukimori, shoving it in his hand.**

**Double checking to see if he had got it she rushed out of the door and closed it with a soft 'click'.**

**Tsukimori furrowed his brows and peered down at the scrunched up ball of paper in his hand. He unravelled it and read what Kahoko had just written in her scribble handwriting.**

_==07583323598==_

_^^^Hino Kahoko's Number^^^_

_Call me if you need anything. And just to say, I didn't just help you to repay the fact you're teaching me._

**_F_**_riends are there for you,_

**_R_**_eady when you are,_

**_I_**_nform you of things whether good or bad._

**_E_**_ven when things are rough_

**_N_**_ever will they leave you_

**_D_**_oesn't matter what happens; They'll_

**_S_**_tay by your side._

_Do you have any Tsukimori-Kun? No? Well you do now._

_Kahoko._

******Tsukimori sm**iled to himself.

"What a strange girl..." **He thought.**

**

* * *

**

When one day had ended and another had began...

**...A Son sat at his Father's bedside listening to his last words and the faltering heartbeats. A Wife and Mother stood beside him, tears running freely down her cheeks as she clutched her dying husband's hands.**

**And a good friend, who had just sworn to always be there for him, was lying sound asleep in her bed, perfectly unaware of the troubles he was going through.**

**That night a Son lost and gained a friend he didn't know about...**

**And that night a son didn't cry when he heard the dreaded long, high-pitched beep of the hospital monitor... **

**...nor did he shed a tear at his Father's funeral. **

**No. Tsukimori Len didn't cry. **

**In fact, he realised something that night that made him so that he didn't have the time to grieve. **

**Friend's or not, he would get by with what he had to do. He didn't need 'Friends' and never had done. And now was not an exception.**

**Whatever bonds he had formed with anyone, they were to be lost.**

**He was leaving, and that was his final decision.**

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUN!!!! ^^ LOL! Big problem huh?

Sooo....was that too dramatic? Were any of the character OOC again?? Did it go on too much??

Review?? Pwetti pwease?? ^^

Panda-Chan.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 11**

'Ello again! ^^

Normal thanks and stuff to you all!

Erm...well...I'm so bone dry again I don't even know what to say. ^^

Anyways I really hope this chapter is, in your opinion, of a reasonable standard...XD

Panda-Chan.

* * *

**Standing on the ****balcony at his home with the soft breeze ruffling through his hair, Tsukimori was twirling the flight ticket between his hands, deep in thought.**

**Ever since his Father had passed away Tsukimori found he could not grieve. Even seeing his Mother in such an awful state did he feel no wash of sadness nor any sign of giving in. In one perspective it was a good thing. It was something serious he had to stay strong and focus on and grieving would mean he wouldn't never be able to do it.**

**Either way, he was going. That much he knew. Despite the fact that there were many reasons for him to stay he wasn't about to linger on them. To be entirely truthful he wasn't very confident in his ability to keep 'strong' and 'focussed'. So the less distractions there were the better. **

**To study abroad was his only option. It what his Father would have wanted him to do and he wasn't about to let him down. This offer was only going to be given to him once and it was offer he had no choice but to accept. It was his only way in improving his violin skills and he also knew that this was something that he wanted to do immensely. All to help him become a true violinist his Father would have been proud of.**

**But there was one thought that kept slithering into his mind like a poisonous snake...**

**...Hino Kahoko and her complicated 'Friendship'.**

**Yes, complicated was defiantly the right word for it.**

**Tsukimori shook his head again and huffed.**

"_**Go away thoughts...go away temptation...go awaaay...." **_**He muttered to himself in a sing-song sort of voice.**

**His expression changed from annoyance to thoughtfulness then back to annoyance again as the thoughts ran circles in his mind. **

**In the end, having enough of the constant thinking and realising he was getting stressed out despite the cool outdoor breeze, Tsukimori decided to retreat back into the confinements of his room.**

**He sank onto the coach, after tucking the ticket safely in a locked drawer, and without even looking, grabbed a random book off the bookcase behind him and turned to the first page.**

"_**A Father and Son were sitting on a river bank fishing. The sun was high in the sky..."**_

**He rolled his eyes and skipped to a random page.**

"_**He was torn...should he go against everything his Father had done for him and go with the love of his life, abandoning every hope and dream his Father had ever had? Or should he stay with his Father, someone who had trusted him and cared more than anyone he had ever known, and try and forget about his love..."**_

"**For heaven's sake..." He muttered, before tossing it on the floor and reaching for another one.**

**This time he had a look at the title and blurb before reading, making sure he wouldn't start reading something that related to his own life in away.**

"_**She held the flute to her lips and began playing. As she was still quite a beginner she wasn't quite sure whether it sounded like anything worth listening to but despite that, she couldn't help but carry on the playing. The thrill and excitement of it drove her on and not caring if anyone heard her, she began playing pieces she had only heard of in and around school by the other more experienced flutists. **_

_**She closed her eyes and let the flute work its magic...she could feel the breeze swirling around her, making her scarf twist and turn in the same direction. It was if the wind was replying to her music in its own special way, communicating with her.**_

_**Suddenly she heard another sound that almost made her stop completely.**_

_**Someone was joining in with her, playing an octave higher and from time to time, drifting off into another melody that seemed to complete the whole song.**_

_**It was...well, there wasn't really another word to describe it...**_

_**...Magical.**_

_**Two strangers playing in perfect and melodious harmony.**_

_**They played like that until the piece had finally come to an end.**_

_**She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, looking for the person who had joined in with her.**_

_**Looking left, right and then behind she saw no-one. And just when she was about to give up looking, a high pitched trill bounced around her and forced her to look up.**_

_**There, standing on top of the hill amongst the trees was a silhouette of what appeared to be a young man. His long hair was flowing down behind him, occasionally floating up by the wind. His flute was still at his lips and when he finally removed it, he tilted his head to one side as if curious about something then bowed to her.**_

_**She curtsied uncertainly back to him, not taking her eyes off the mysterious silhouette of the stranger.**_

_**He turned his head to one side and started saying something. It seemed to her that he purposely wanted her to see him speak so that's why he had turned his head.**_

_**By the time his words had drifted with the breeze towards her, he had already gone.**_

"_**...I hope to see you again someday...maybe even have the honour of playing with you again..."**_

_**The voice was so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place her finger on where she might have heard it from. The voice was so soft, so caring...and the words...she could have sworn she had heard them..."**_

**Tsukimori grunted and flung the book across the room.**

"So much for not reminding me of my life..." **He thought automatically. **

**He suddenly tensed up and a frown formed on his lips.**

"How could that have related to me? I mean, I'm not a girl, I don't play the flute, and I haven't met a mysterious stranger, or whatever he was, and played some random piece with them..."

"_Ahh...but you see...You may not be a girl and you don't play the flute, but you do play the violin, which is another classical instrument. Also, though you haven't met a stranger and played with them, you_have _played with Kahoko at Fuyuumi-Chan's villa and I'm sure you enjoyed _that _as much as the girl in the story did...probably even more..." _**The annoying voice in his head argued, making Tsukimori thump his forehead with the palm of his hand.**

"Not possible, not possible, definitely not possible...can't be...impossible..." **He began chanting in his mind.**

**The sound of the doorbell being rung at the front door suddenly relieved him of his thoughts. **

**He jumped off the couch in a foul mood, trampled out of his room and down the stairs.**

**When he reached the bottom of the stair case he rushed to the door and flung it open, a cold expression on his face and in an annoyed tone asked,**

"**Can I help you?"**

**His expression then turned from cold, to surprise then to confusion. **

**Standing in front of him was Kahoko, her parents and her sister, all of which were looking about as dismal as a rainy day.**

**He coughed uncomfortably and looked solemn. **

"**Ah, apologies. I wasn't expecting anyone today, least of all for you all to come and pay a visit." He paused. "Please, do come in."**

**He stepped to the side to allow them to pass and when they were all safely inside he closed the door slowly, turning round to face them all.**

"**Why don't I take your coats and you all head down to the living room?"**

"**That's very generous of you Tsukimori..." Kahoko's father began.**

"**Please call me Len, Sir."**

"**...Len it is then. Well then Len, it's awfully generous of you but we'll be fine, if you'll just show us where to put them..."**

"**I insist. You are, after all, currently all guests here at the Tsukimori household so it would only be**

**Wise of me to make you feel as comfortable here as possible."**

"**Yes, I can see where you are coming from and it does indeed make sense...but you see we didn't just come here to..."**

"**Dad, why don't I help Tsukimori-Kun take them? Two coats each? I mean for crying out loud, we've only just got here and you've already raised a slight argument on who should take the **_**coats **_**away. Please be reasonable." Kahoko interrupted, slightly annoyed.**

**Her father sighed.**

"**Yes, yes of course. You're right." He turned to Tsukimori. "It's my turn to apologise Len. It is, of course, your own home and we should listen to what you have to say."**

**Tsukimori shrugged his shoulders a little.**

"**Oh, there's no need to apologise on such trivial things. As your daughter so kindly pointed out, it is only a very small matter that doesn't need to cause such a fuss." He extended his hand to take the coats. "May I?"**

* * *

**Kahoko took hers off as with the rest of her family. Then, taking her own and her sister's, she followed Tsukimori, who had her parents', to the cloakroom.**

"**Just place them anywhere." He said once they were inside, gesturing to the outrageously many coat hangers there were.**

"**Okay..." She walked over to the nearest ones and neatly placed them on the hooks. **

"They must have tons of guests over quite often...or at least...have tons of guests over at one time...who could ever have so many coat hangers in one cloakroom?" **She asked herself, trying to keep her mind off the terrible mood she was in.**

"**...Kahoko?"**

**She looked up to see Tsukimori looking back at her. She read in those strangely heart-melting eyes of his that there was something he was hiding. And he looked slightly troubled by it.**

**Kahoko could feel her stone heart sinking a little more inside her chest. She remembered how guilty she had felt when she had found out, and how stupid she had been for not being there for him when she had just promised to do so. **

**That was one of the reasons she wanted to come here...**

**...To apologise for her errors.**

**Though she knew that 'Sorry' probably wasn't enough.**

"**...Yes?" She finally answered. She decided the least she could do was listen to what he had to say first. Even if it meant that she couldn't say what she wanted to, then she still would. **

**Nothing could make up for the mistakes she had just made a week or so ago.**

"**...Your Father...he...he said that 'we didn't **_**just **_**come here to visit.' What was the other reason for you all to come here then?" His eyes were still locked hers and despite the fact she desperately wanted to look away, she couldn't seem to bring herself to do so.**

**She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and opened them again, keeping a steady gaze into Tsukimori's.**

"**Don't...don't be mad at me for saying this okay? But first of all...there isn't just one reason...there are two...one for my whole family and me...and the second just for me personally."**

**She looked deep into those crystal-like eyes, searching for some negative reaction. Finding neither negative nor positive reactions she was about to carry-on when Tsukimori suddenly murmured,**

"**I would never, **_**never **_**be able to get mad at you Kahoko. Not completely..."**

**Her eyes opened a fraction wider at his comment but other than that didn't react as she was too shocked.**

"**...Ah...anyway...just carry on...sorry...I was interrupting wasn't I?" He finally broke eye-contact by sheepishly looking away.**

**Kahoko smiled to herself. She had to admit, Tsukimori-Kun looked really cute when he was flustered. **

"**Okay...well...my family knows that you and your Mother are in a very...well...bad situation. No, that's a rubbish way to put it..."**

**Tsukimori shook his head.**

"**It doesn't matter. Just say what you like. It's fine."**

"The last time someone said that to me it turned out anything _but_..." **Kahoko thought bleakly.**

"**Um okay...well anyway...we realise that ever since your, um, Father's..." She faltered, looking around the room worriedly and biting her lip at the thought that she may say something that would upset Tsukimori.**

* * *

"**Kahoko...?" **

**She didn't appear to notice. **

**He took a step closer to her and waved his hand directly in front of her face.**

**She zoned back in and when she realised how close he suddenly was she physically jumped back, blushing violently.**

"**Ye-Yes?" She stuttered quietly.**

"**What did I just say? I said that it **_**doesn't matter**_**. Got it? Say whatever the hell you like, I am **_**not **_**going to run out of the room crying my eyeballs out. I also realise that the last person to say that...well let's just say that it wasn't exactly the best day of their lives right? But I can guarantee that I won't be doing anything of the sort." **

**For once in his life, Tsukimori Len found he actually had to **_**pretend **_**he was annoyed. **

**This both shocked him and made him feel slightly pleased at the same time, and he turned his head so that Kahoko couldn't read any tell-tale signs on his face. **

**It had just dawned on him that the fact he was cold in the first place was not necessary in his nature, but more that the fact was it was probably because that since before he could remember he had been pretty much alone. So, when he started school the cold and aloof demeanour that had started to brew repelled those around him, making him even more so.**

**Yes, that was it.**

**And that's maybe why he was so drawn to Kahoko...because she was the first person who actually **_**tried **_**to be friendly around him...maybe why whenever he saw her everything seemed a lot brighter...like now for instance...**

"Ah, Tsukimori Len you dense idiot...can't even follow your own instructions...yeesh...." **He thought to himself.**

"_Come now, don't be so harsh on yourself eh? I'm sure a couple more minutes with her won't hurt a fly..." _**The usually annoying voice suddenly didn't seem so bothersome to him anymore and he smiled to himself.**

"Really...I must be going delirious...at this rate I could be in a right mess if I don't keep focussed...but you know what? At this very particular moment in time I cannot be bloody bothered..." **He grinned again.**

"**...Um...Tsukimori-Kun?" **

**At hearing Kahoko call his name he quickly composed himself again, regaining the cool and collected mask he usually wore, before turning round to face her again.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do...do you want me to continue then?"**

"**That would be very helpful, yes."**

"**Umm...okay....well....as I was saying...my family knew that you and your Mother weren't exactly in...the best of times. Your Mother had cancelled all her 4 concerts this past week so we knew she must be feeling pretty terrible. Also, you haven't been at school for the whole week either, though to be honest who can blame you, so you must be either staying to look after your Mother or you're in a pretty awful state yourself. Maybe even both. Either way we knew we couldn't just stand there all day while you both suffered. Yes I know, the 'intruding gene' runs in the family..." She joked, smiling at him in a friendly manner. **

**Tsukimori, keeping with the 'I'm annoyed' Plan from before, purposely relaxed his expression and twitched his mouth it a half smile. **

"**...Yeah well anyway, we knew we had to do something for you so we came over to help with what we could. Stuff like tidying the house, chores, errands, talking, that kind of thing..." She continued.**

"**Are you saying that my Mother and I aren't capable of looking after ourselves? Is that it?" **

**Boy was this pretending lark was fun... [Place cheeky Chibi-Tsukimori smile here...^^]**

**He tilted his head to the side, his expression serious and questioning, despite the fact he felt like snickering again.**

"**Eh??!! No!! Of course not!! We just thought...I mean...we...would have thought that....I...Argh!" She was getting pretty flustered and that made Tsukimori feel pretty guilty, so he relaxed his apparent hard mood a bit.**

**He fake sighed. He prayed it didn't sound too melodramatic.**

"**Okay, forget it. I can see that you're just trying to be considerate, for which I guess I need to say thank you for. But still, why must you all be so...I don't know...**_**nice?**_** I don't think there has ever been a time where you haven't thought about others and not yourself. You know, there's being helpful and thoughtful and kind, and then there's being **_**too **_**enthusiastic..."**

**He was joking, but it seemed he had taken it possibly a tiny step too far. **

**Kahoko didn't look pleased in slightest. That was, if the huge frown locked on her lips and the creased brows were supposed to mean anything.**

"**Well thank you very much Tsukimori Len! We come here to help you and all you do is **_**complain **_**about it! Have you ever heard of 'Consideration' before??"**

"**...And who told you to come and help us in the first place? Like I said, we can manage fine without you." He snapped, disliking her sudden irritable mood.**

"**And what definition of the word 'Fine' do you not understand? Your Mother, last we had seen of her, didn't look at all herself!"**

"**Well what would you expect? She's a widow now for heaven's sake! Who wouldn't be!?"**

"**Hmph. Well yes, that's true. Though we...no, change that, make it **_**I, **_**would have thought you must have cancelled your studies abroad for her. Did I hear anything about it? Nothing. Not a word. Even Amou-Chan couldn't find anything relating to the subject. **_**Nothing at all**_**. And that is near impossible for Amou-Chan to come up with nothing. So, I took it as a sure sign you **_**were **_**still leaving. It half surprised me actually. Why? Because Tsukimori Len probably has more urgent things to worry about ne?****Let's see....oh yes, you have your violin...and...your violin and...oh, what do you know, your violin!? You go abroad to the other side of the stupid world to learn more about the **_**violin **_**and leave your Mother here alone. It's quite obvious really. You're definitely going abroad and nothing's going to change your mind is it?!" **

**She had hit a nerve there. **

**Hard and deep.**

**He gritted his teeth and his eyes turned a two or three shades colder.**

"**Huh. Very perceptive of you Hino. Just from the small information you know about me you managed to get that much out of it eh? Impressive...but what impresses me the most is how you managed to come to so many conclusions. The most urgent thing for me to worry about...my violin? I leave to the other side of the 'Stupid world' just so I may learn more about it, **_**while **_**leaving my Mother alone in the state she's in?"**

"**Well, I may be wrong on the last several but whether you have a better reason or what, you're still leaving her aren't you?"**

**Tsukimori scowled and closed his eyes, his face turned from her. **

**Kahoko sighed deeply and turned her back towards Tsukimori. She then walked to the other side of the cloakroom and slumped against a wall, hiding herself behind a barrier of coats hung up neatly all along one side of the room.**

**Thoughts were weaving sluggishly around her mind, and her whole body seemed to lack in all energy.**

**What she had just said was something she had realised to be true a while back. Now that she had said it aloud to him she felt far more saddened and disheartened than ever.**

**Yes. He was leaving. **

**But not just his Mother.**

**Not just Japan and not just Seiso Academy.**

**He was leaving **_**her**_**.**

**She thoroughly hated herself for being so naive. She hated herself for not realising sooner how much he meant to her and she hated herself for not realising why the moments she had spent with him were so precious.**

**It made her feel like laughing at the kind of things Amou, Mio and Nao used to always say. Of course they were right. They were her best friends and disregarding their thought like that was slightly disrespectful. **

**At the time she thought they were the most ridicules ideas in the world but now...now they were scarily real.**

**She recounted every memory with him again and again, making sure she would never forget them.**

**Kahoko then suddenly realised that while she was remembering everything, she had been shutting her eyes tightly.**

**And while she had been shutting her eyes tightly, salty water droplets had been raining down her cheeks.**

**She flew her hand over her mouth and with the other she wiped away the tears.**

**Unfortunately it was useless as they just kept on coming, and she wasn't really sure what she was crying about any more.**

**A sob escaped her lips and it was so deathly quiet it sounded ten times louder.**

"**Ka-Kahoko?" She heard Tsukimori whisper in astonishment. She then heard him spin round and shuffle about.**

**She mentally cursed herself and tried once again to get a grip.**

"**Kahoko are you alright? Heaven forbid please tell me you're alright..." Tsukimori murmured again.**

**She held her breath and counted to five in her head before breathing out and counting to five again.**

**She repeated this a number of times until she was certain that she wouldn't start crying again. **

**Although there was no longer any sound to be made she knew that it would be a while until she **_**looked **_**normal again. **

"**Seriously Kahoko you're starting to scare me now..." Tsukimori anxiously whispered once more, closer than before.**

**Kahoko took a couple of seconds to decide what to do. **

"**I'm okay, just...thinking..." She finally replied, making her voice as steady as possible.**

**Finally realising where she was, Tsukimori was by her in a flash, holding the coats up with his arm and kneeling beside her.**

**Kahoko closed her eyes and started her breathing controls again. **

**Him being in such close proximity to her did not help at all.**

"_**There **_**you are...What are you doing tucked away in a corner like this huh?"**

**Kahoko didn't answer.**

"**Were you...were you crying just a moment ago?"**

"**Of course not!" She said immediately, her eyes still shut. She didn't need to actually see him to know that Tsukimori was frowning. She had become so accustomed to him she already seemed to know his emotions better than he did.**

**

* * *

**

She was right of course as Tsukimori was indeed frowning. He wasn't buying a word she had just said.

"**Kahoko, look at me." He said softly.**

**She didn't move a muscle.**

**He repeated it again, more forcefully this time.**

**When Kahoko still didn't react he took matters into his own hands, quite literally.**

**As slowly as he could so not to frighten her, he took hold of Kahoko's chin, his first two fingers supporting below and the thumb gently resting on top, and tilted her head to face him.**

**Her eyes very slowly opened and her eyelids fluttered a couple of times. She still didn't look at him and he huffed faintly.**

"**Answer me," His tone commanding. ", were you crying?"**

**Straight after that, both managed to get what they wanted.**

**Kahoko didn't need to say anything and Tsukimori got his answer just by looking at Kahoko's puffy red eyes and damp cheeks.**

**He sighed, then let go of her chin but his hand was still hovering beside her face.**

"**Seriously, you need to get a grip of yourself Kahoko. Lest someone's going to die worrying about you when they're not around." Tsukimori said.**

**He was just about to turn around and leave when something changed his mind and he turned back to face Kahoko, who was staring into the space in front of her again.**

"Kahoko, please whatever you do don't turn to look at me..." **He prayed silently.**

**He leant in and whispered just inches from her ear,**

"**I'm going to go and distract your family. Find an excuse, tell made-up stories about my life, that kind of thing. What I need you to do is go upstairs to the bathroom and get yourself cleared up okay? It's the room at the very end of the corridor...use whatever you need..."**

**He backed away and ruffled Kahoko's hair.**

"**Just be as quiet as possible alright? My Mother's asleep and I don't want your elephant footsteps disturbing her."**

**He then stood up and after dusting his jeans, he walked out of the door without another word.**

**Kahoko crankily turned her head where Tsukimori had just knelt beside her. **

**She then just as slowly raised a hand to where he had ruffled her hair.**

**She guessed that she resembled a strawberry, as her hair, cheeks and eyes were probably the same colour.**

"Th-that was...surprising..." **She thought. **"...I suppose I better get a move on...Tsukimori-kun won't be pleased if I took too long...after all...making small talk isn't exactly one of his fortes..." **She smiled and began to drag herself up.**

*********

**Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection, Kahoko saw herself properly for the first time that day.**

**She probably didn't look that good to begin with but her little sobbing spree certainly didn't help at all.**

**Her eyes were red, eyelids puffy and her cheeks were drier than before but still quite wet.**

**Her hair would have been kept the same, in a neat ponytail, if it wasn't for the fact that Tsukimori had messed it up so now there were bumps and it stuck out in some places a little too.**

**Too be honest she didn't really mind. He had just done something pretty uncharacteristic and she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or it actually was the case, but it seemed to her that Tsukimori had done it out of kindness and thoughtfulness. **

**She smiled.**

_**That **_**was the Tsukimori she wanted to remember and the one she knew the best. **

**She splashed cold water over her face a couple of times, let the water droplets drip down her face then, still looking at the mirror, she reached for the towel hanging from a rail to the side of the sink.**

**She raised the towel up to her face and as she did so she caught a whiff of a something...**

**...a fresh, minty frangrance...**

**Kahoko looked around the towel for confirmation that the owner of this towel was who she thought it was.**

**She was right. Stitched in delicate, flowing letters were the initials, '****T.L'****.**

**She looked around the room and seeing no other towel, she reluctantly started to dry her face.**

**Once she was done and checked for the last time to see if she looked alright, she neatly folded the towel back onto the rail then shuffled out of the room.**

**While walking down the corridor she noticed Tsukimori's door open.**

**She peeked inside and seeing no-one she walked in.**

"To think that it won't be like this for long...gosh..."

**She spotted two books lying out of place on the floor.**

"How weird...for once it isn't as scarily tidy as it usually is..."

**She picked them up and read the blurbs. Setting one back on the shelf she began to flick through....eventually she came to the exact same page Tsukimori had read...**

**When she finished reading her heart was beating wildly in her chest.**

**In a daze she set the last book onto the shelf too and slumped on the sofa.**

**She looked around the room, also memorising every detail; where everything was, how it was laid out, and how peaceful it was.**

**Suddenly an idea came to her.**

**Noticing a pad of manuscript paper and a pen beside her she tore a piece out and began scribbling.**

**After she was finished, she folded it up neatly and walked over to where Tsukimori's school blazer was placed on the back of his desk chair.**

**Kahoko then placed it deep into one of the pockets and placed the pad and pen back where she had found them, before tip-toeing back out of the room and down the stairs where Tsukimori and her family were waiting for her in the living room.**

"**Sorry I took so long everyone..." She said, walking into the room.**

"**Oh, that's alright sweetie. You weren't that long. Besides, Len here has been telling us these extraordinary tales of his earlier years. His parents are the most amazing! Encouraging their son so much, teaching him so many wonderful things, giving him the best opportunity...all of that adding up to have such a talented son! Though...I suppose he was born a natural...Oh dear, I believe I'm getting jealous..." Her Mum said, smiling.**

**Kahoko laughed.**

"**Mother, I don't know whether I should be comforting you and telling both you and Dad that you're the best parents any daughter could ask for, or whether I should shout at you and feel down-right offended. Don't you agree Nee-Chan?" She asked, turning to her sister, a grin on her face.**

**She then laughed as well.**

"**Oh I agree alright! I would have to say I'm feeling the latter...though I feel far more insulted than wanting to shout..."**

"**Oh what are you two like!" Kahoko's father said jokingly, smiling to his daughters.**

**Kahoko then turned her head to face Tsukimori and saw that both sides of his mouth kept twitching upwards.**

**He then turned to face her and their eyes met. She then saw a genuine smile on his lips and it made her feel a whole load better just by seeing it again.**

"**Oh deary me Len, you really should tell me when we have guests over! I would be ever so depressed if I found out that I had missed just a visit! Especially if those visiting were the Hino's!" A voice said from the doorway.**

**Everyone turned round to see who it was and they all, including Tsukimori, looked shocked once they realised who it was.**

"**M-Mother! I-I...well...I didn't want to wake you...you had just fallen asleep and you haven't had much sleep lately..."**

**She smiled at him.**

"**Oh how fortunate of me to have such a caring son." She walked up to him and she placed her hands either side of his face and lowered it down to her height, before kissing her son's forehead.**

"**M-Mother?" He stuttered again, once she had released him. **

**But there was no answer as she had already begun to talk animatedly to Kahoko's family.**

**Kahoko walked over to stand beside Tsukimori.**

"**Okay...maybe I was wrong earlier...she, uh...doesn't really support my argument before huh?"**

**Tsukimori glanced sideways at her and when he saw she had a huge grin on her face he rolled his eyes.**

**She then laughed and imitated him. **

"**I can guarantee you I look **_**nothing **_**like that."**

"**Oh yeah? How do you know? Do you look in the mirror everyday while you practise all your limited facial expressions?"**

**Tsukimori was just about roll his eyes again, but when he realised what he was going to do he huffed.**

**Kahoko laughed again and Tsukimori was struggling to look annoyed while trying hard not laugh as well...**

**

* * *

**

Two families. Getting closer and closer day by day.

**There for each other when most needed.**

**There through thick and thin despite the fact they were so different and despite the fact that they had only known each other for a short amount of time.**

**And they had two special young people to thank for that...**

**

* * *

**

A royal-blue haired boy was standing in the bathroom facing the mirror. He had one hand propped on the edge of the sink and the other holding his toothbrush, which was helping produce a lot of foam in his mouth.

**Spitting it out and rinsing his mouth he then splashed his face with water.**

**When he reached for his towel to dry his face he caught a whiff of something...**

**...a sweet, strawberry fragrance.**

**One side of his mouth twitched upwards involuntarily.**

"Oh well...it is my towel after all..." **He thought to himself, before rubbing vigorously.**

**Two special young people...both smelling like each other and liking the fragrance...Romantic or just utterly weird?? **

* * *

WOOP!!! IT IS DONE!!!!

Haha lol, soz it took so long! Heh, if you have completely forgotten what happens in this because it's been so long I'm sorry! ^^

Well people! I have good/bad news! It depends what you think of this really...the good/bad news is that this story is coming to its oh-so-very near end!! WWWAAAAAH! Haha lol, nah I'll save the "I would like to thank my...." 's till the very last page!

Please press that whatever-colour-that-button-is button and review!!!

Panda-Chan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 12**

^^ Hallo hallo hallooooo! And sorry sorry sorry!!! I know it's been a very long while since I've updated and I truly am sorry! I don't think it's one of my best chapters but oh well...

Sorry again... :(

* * *

**Kahoko was pacing franticly up and down her living room, her cream taffeta dress swishing around her legs as she did so.**

"**OhmygoshI'mgoingtodie...I'mgoingtodieIcan'tconcentrateI'mgoingtomessup...I'msonervouswhyamIsonervous?Idon'tknowisitbecauseI'mthatbad?OhmygoshIthinkso..." She babbled to herself, her pearl-painted nails digging deeper into her hair, which had just been carefully curled by her sister and tied into a bun, a couple of strands let loose either side of her face.**

**Two firm hands on her shoulders caused her to turn her head sharply.**

"**I'm going to get **_**very **_**mad at you if you ruin your hair, Kahoko. **_**Very **_**mad..." Her sister said, resting her head onto Kahoko's shoulder.**

"**Ahhhh...Nee-Chan! I am..."**

"**...Freaking out, yes I heard **_**and**_** saw you..." **

"**What am I going to **_**doooooo?**_**"**

"**Do? My Dear you're not going to do **_**anything**_**..." She took a step back as Kahoko whirled herself round.**

"_**Nothing**_**??!! How am I supposed to do **_**that**_**??? **_**This is the actual day of the concert for crying out loud**_**!!"**

**Her sister raised an eyebrow.**

"**If I remember correctly ****this is just a **_**concert**_**. You definitely weren't **_**this **_**worked up during the competition that's for sure...and that was when your performance really had to matter..."**

"**...I know that! It's just...ah...I don't know but something in me has a feeling...a gut feeling...like something big, and bad, is going to happen..."**

"**...Ah...so you mean that feeling has made you become nervous...which could make you play badly...which could lead to a certain Yunoki Azuma getting cranky...which could mean the end of the world...which also means Tsukimori would then have to die before that..."**

"**NEE-CHAN!" Kahoko exclaimed, fully shocked.**

"**Okay okay...maybe my sense of humour is a bit off but there's no need to shout..." She mumbled, rubbing her ears.**

**She looked up and smiled.**

"**Kahoko, seriously, you're going to be **_**fine**_**. Remember what it was like playing on that same stage in the competition...yes you were nervous and yes there were the audience and the judges but also remember how all of that just seemed to fade away into the distance once you began playing. Just you, your violin and the music. Got it?"**

"**...How...how do you know all of this stuff?" Kahoko breathed.**

**Her sister chuckled.**

"**Gut feeling." She winked and began walking towards the door.**

"**Nee-Chan?" Kahoko called.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Thank you." Kahoko walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.**

"**Anytime love." She whispered back.**

"**You know...you're starting to sound more and more like Mum by the day..." Kahoko commented.**

**She released her and gave her a grin.**

"**I'll take that as a compliment...for now..." She said, giving Kahoko one last squeeze of the hand before heading out of the room.**

**Kahoko sank into the sofa, taking absolute care not to crumple her dress.**

"That's right," **She thought, closing her eyes. **"Everything just seemed to disappear...just the three of us...nothing else..."

* * *

"**Len...Len dear...you need to get up now...Len..."**

**Tsukimori was woken drowsily by his Mother jostling him as he lay in bed.**

**He opened his eyes a fraction but then closed them again when everything in his vision was just a blur.**

"**Len, today's the day of the concert. Don't you remember? You must do, after practising so hard last night..."**

**Tsukimori groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet up over his head as he did so.**

**His Mother gave a half hearted chuckle.**

"**I don't think you got any rest at all last night did you?" **

**He made an agreeing sound.**

"**All right then. I'll give you ten minutes okay? Don't make me come up here again though...I'm warning you now..."**

**Tsukimori could hear her shuffling towards the door and it was then he had a sudden spurt of energy to ask something. **

"**Am I doing the right thing Mother?" He mumbled from under the blanket.**

"**The right thing for what dear?"**

"**...Going abroad...leaving you..."  
**

"**Ah...that...well my son I'm not entirely sure I should say anything right now. Besides, don't you think that's it's just a little bit late for you to start questioning your decision?"**

**He lifted himself upright and pushed the duvet back.**

"**Why shouldn't you? And yes I suppose so...but...I don't know...along with the concert nerves...there was something else that just kept on bothering me last night...though I'm not sure what..." **

**His Mother gave him a gentle smile and came to sit on the side of his bed.**

"**Oh you are such a silly boy..." She murmured, flattening down his fluffed-up early-morning hairdo. **

**He remained silent, only continuing to look at his Mother in confusion.**

**She sighed.**

"**I hope you'll realise soon and when that time comes then I'll tell you what I need to say. And before you ask, no I will not tell you what you should realise. They'll be no point if I do." Tsukimori frowned a little and she felt it was time to change the subject.**

"**Now that you're up, you might as stay up and go and get ready. Having you be late to a concert is something that is completely unacceptable." She stood up and motioned him to get up as well.**

"**Alright. But...Mother?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Is it just me or...do you seem...well, better this, morning?"**

"**I do? Hm..."**

"**Have you..." He let the sentence hang in the air.**

"**...let go?" She finished. "Well...a little...you see, I've realised something too. It certainly has brightened my outlook some-what..."**

"**Is it the same realisation you hope for me?"**

**She chuckled quietly again.**

"**Partly, my boy...partly..."**

"**Was it the Hino's?" **

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**You also seem rather brighter since the Hino's came round...actually....even **_**when**_** they were here you seemed like the person you used to be-"**

"**I have an issue with the word 'used' Len...No matter what comes my way in this cruel journey we call 'Life' I shall always be the same person I always have been. And that person is your Mother. Understand?"**

**Tsukimori nodded slowly.**

"**I'll leave you to it then."**

**Once his mother had shut the door he dragged himself out of bed and trudged over to his wardrobe, something Kahoko had failed to notice as it was hidden behind a small wall sticking out.**

**He opened the doors and run his slender fingers across the rack before stopping after spying something tucked away at the very end. He then played around with the fabric before eventually deciding.**

"I suppose it'll be the last time I'll be wearing it anyway..." **He thought, before taking the hanger out.**

* * *

"**Hey!** **Tuschiura-Kun!"** **Hihara called from the bottom of the corridor, waving his free arm to the pianist's back.**

**Tuschiura stopped walking and turned round,**

"**Oh, hello Hihara-sempai." ****,then waited for Hihara to catch up.**

"**What piece are you playing? Oh wait...lemme guess...umm...Chopin?"**

**Tuschiura smiled.**

"**Funnily enough, no. As much as I enjoy his pieces I figured I should do something different. After all , my performances are getting a bit predictable now..."**

"**Eh?"**

"**...You'll find out soon enough..." He said, still smiling. "...What about you?"**

"**Heh? Oh, um, 'Trumpet voluntary' by, uh, Clarke."**

"**Oh? Sounds nice."**

"**...Hmm...."**

"**Something on your mind Sempai?"**

"**E-Eh?! Oh, uh, um no..."**

"**...that song mean something to you?"**

"**I-I'm sorry?"**

"**You went off in your own little world for a couple of seconds there...hmm....thinking about the girl you like?" He teased.**

"**E-EEEH???" Hihara's face immediately became bright red and his whole body tensed. **

"**...I was joking Sempai!" Tuschiura raised his hands up and gave Hihara a guilty grin.**

**Hihara laughed nervously, his body visually relaxing.**

"**Yeah, 'course...I knew that..." He mumbled uneasily, his head bowed.**

" Wow...so much for a small joke...though...I think I may have sound evidence over my previous theory...that I _think_ I should keep to myself..." **Tuschiura thought, watching Hihara mutter to himself as he walked in front of him.**

**************

**Inside the boys' dressing rooms everyone, with the exception of a certain violinist, was there.**

"**Oh, hello Hihara, Tuschiura." Yunoki-sempai smiled at them from where he was sitting.**

**Hihara muttered a greeting back and Yunoki gave Tuschiura a questioning look.**

**He shrugged, what was there to say really?**

"**Oh, by the way, has anyone seen Hino-Chan?"**

**Everyone, including Hihara, turned to face him.**

"What did I say?!" **He exclaimed in his mind.**

"**No..." They all replied in unison.**

"**Oh, okay..."**

"**Um...why do you need to see Hino exactly?"**

"**Huh? Oh, hah, don't worry, it's just that I bumped into her accompanist on the way here. She wanted to do a final practise with just with Hino-Chan before they go on stage. She told me to pass on the message to Kahoko...but seeming as she isn't here..."**

"**...She's just arrived." A sharp voice said from behind him.**

**He turned round and, just as he had suspected, Tsukimori Len was standing in the doorway with his violin in his hand. What surprised him though, was that he was dressed in school uniform.**

"**Oh?"**

**Tsukimori didn't say anything else and just walked past him, towards a space at the side and propped his violin on the surface.**

"**Didn't feel the need to dress up tonight Tsukimori?"**

"**Why should I? No-one can force me too." Tsukimori didn't turn around.**

"**Ah, course! Silly me," Tuschiura mimed hitting his forehead with his palm. "Tsukimori Len isn't a push over is he? No, he's the strong, icy Jack Frost of..."**

"**Tuschiura-Kun, give it a rest, he's just got here...and it's also his last..." Hihara began huffily, trailing off.**

"**Alright, alright..." He mumbled, walking to the other side of the room and dragging a chair back noisily before sitting in it.**

"Give me some credit here! It's his last day so it means it's the last time I can fight with him! Can't a rival do his job around here anymore??" **He thought, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.**

"**...Tuschiura...Kun?" Shimizu called quietly beside him, his head leaning on his folded arms in front of him.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**...Shouldn't you...go and see...Hino-Sempai...?"**

"**Huh?! Oh! Yeah! Haha, yeah, thanks for reminding me Shimizu-Kun!" **

**Shimizu smiled a little but Tuschiura had already dashed out of the room.**

**Tsukimori rolled his eyes.**

"Baka..."

**********

**Standing outside the girl's dressing room, Tuschiura knocked firmly once and then took a step back.**

**The door slowly creaked open a fraction and a pair of blue eyes blinked back at him.**

"**What is your business here?" Amou-Chan asked, in the most-business-like voice she could manage.**

"**Oh, uh, I need to speak to Hino-Chan..."**

"**Ooooh??" Amou's voice rose a few notes, and Tuschiura felt himself blush slightly.**

"**Ah, don't worry, it's nothing personal I just..." **

**Amou laughed and opened the door fully.**

"_**You're **_**the one who should stop fretting Tuschiura-Kun." She smiled. "Hold on minute please..."**

**Amou turned her head round, **

"**Kaho-Chan! You have a visitoooor!" **

"**Oh? Who is it?" Tuschiura heard a voice ask from further in the room. He felt his face heat up just slightly and he bowed his head, hoping Amou hadn't seen.**

"**Come and see yourself!"**

**He heard the soft click-clacking of shoes and soon enough, a pair of cream heels appeared in his line of vision.**

"**Oh, hello Tuschiura-Kun!" **

**He looked up and for a couple of seconds, he found he couldn't seem to blink.**

**In his opinion she looked stunning, not that she wasn't usually, but it was just the way the way her eyes seem to glisten brighter than the small silver clip in her hair, her dress flowing elegantly around her, and the curls of hair loosely framing her pretty face...almost made him want to reach out and twirl them round his own fingers...**

"**I look ridicules don't I?" Kahoko said, placing her hands on either side of her recently made-up face.**

"**W-What?! No, of course not! You look...stunning!" He admitted sheepishly.**

**She laughed that bell like laugh of hers and he smiled at hearing it.**

"**Really? Thank you!"**

"**Ha, no need! Anyone would agree with me anyway..."**

**Kahoko blushed.**

"**So, um...you wanted to talk to me?"  
**

"**Ah, right yeah. Um, your accompanist? Ito-Chan? **(A/N-I can't remember what her actual name was so I just made it up, sorry...^^) **She told me to tell you that she wants to have a last practise with you before you go on. She said she'll be waiting for you at your usual practise room..."**

"**Oh? Oh okay, Thank for letting me know."**

"**No problem...so, uh, see you around then!"**

"**Mm! Good Luck!"**

"**You too!" He gave a final wave good bye before heading back down the corridor, conscious of the soft gaze he could feel at his back.**

* * *

"**Okay, I'm going to head off now..." Kahoko informed them, walking back into the room and collecting her violin.**

"_**Already??**_** I thought you still had a while to go until your performance!" Amou-Chan exclaimed, grabbing her camera from the side.**

"**Yeah, I do. But it's just a rehearsal that's all..." She starting walking towards the door.**

**"EH??? A REAHERSAL??!! Heehee..."**

**Kahoko turned round and smiled.**

"**Hey...I know that look of yours, so don't even think about it...Yunoki-Sempai won't be there and even if he was, you and that camera of yours are banned from coming anywhere **_**near **_**the practise rooms... "**

"**Aww...." Amou put on a puppy dog face and batted her eye lids.**

"**Don't waste that face on me Amou-Chan! If you want to convince someone, talk to Kanazawa-Sensei...though I think he's done enough for you by letting you come back stage anyway..." She then left the room, running, as far as you can run when in heels, towards the practise rooms.**

**************

**As soon as she stepped inside, Ito-Chan wasted no time in starting to practise. **

"**Right...I think we should start from bar...19?"**

"**Sure..."**

**Half an hour later there was a faint crackle and a voice announced,**

"_**Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I am proud to announce the start of MPLG*'s annual charity concert! Enjoy!"**_

"**Oh my goodness...it's starting already??!! Ito-Chan I think we should be getting ready to..."**

**As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in!" Kahoko called.**

**Ousaki-Sensei appeared, a bright smile on his face.**

"**Hello there Hino-Chan, Ito-Chan."**

"**Hello Ousaki-Sensei." They said in unison.**

"**Might I say it's sounding wonderful! You don't have anything to worry about Hino-Chan, you'll be fine!"**

"**Arigato Sensei..."**

"**No problem! Anyway, I came here to let you know that you need to start making your way towards the auditorium now..."**

"**Oh okay. Thanks again Ousaki-Sensei."**

"**That's alright..."**

**************

**Standing backstage, Kahoko very slowly peeked out from the side wing and grimaced.**

"Oh my god...I swear I just saw Misa Hamai in the front row...oh my gosh..."

"**Are you feeling alright Kaho-Sempai?" A small voice asked from behind her.**

"**Oh...Oh, Fuyuumi-Chan! Ha, just a bit nervous that's all...By the way you're looking really pretty in that dress!" Kahoko changed the subject as she didn't want to linger on the butterflies in her stomach. She felt slightly sick as well.**

"**T-Thank you, Kaho-Chan..." She toyed around with the navy-blue silk fabric of her Chinese dress.**

"**Hino-Chan?! Fuyuumi-Chan? Would you mind coming back here please? Your kinda preventing people from getting past!" Kanazawa-Sensei called to them.**

**They turned around and sure enough there were two irritated looking staff carrying heavy loads of equipment.**

"**Ah! Gomenasai!" They hurried out of the way whilst repeated apologising to them.**

"**Say, Kanazawa-Sensei?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**How many more people are there to go on before our turn?"**

"**One."**

"**Eh? So that means...?"**

"_**Next up we have the child prodigy and the infamous, Tsukimori Len! Today, he'll be playing Schubert's 'Ave Maria'! Give him a huge round of applause!"**_

**Tsukimori stepped forward and began making his way towards the stage.**

"Oh! He's wearing school uniform! I wonder why..." **Kahoko thought.**

**As he passed Kahoko, she felt a strange wash of sadness. She didn't know where it had come from but suddenly she felt as though she was about to cry.**

"**Good luck Tsukimori-Kun..." She whispered.**

**Tsukimori turned his head round suddenly.**

**At first, Kahoko thought he was going to say something like, "...I don't need luck" Or something like that, but instead, the smallest of smiles flitted across his lips before he turned back round again.**

**She leaned against the wall and sighed.**

**As she felt the first notes flow through her, Kahoko couldn't help but run through the memories that she had previously tried to stuff away.**

**To everyone else it was called 'Ave Maria'. To Kahoko, it wasn't 'Ave Maria'...it was simply 'Our song'. After all, it all began with this song didn't it?**

**Before she knew it she could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**Here."**

**A hand extended a tissue towards her.**

"**Thank you Tuschiura-Kun..." She sniffed.**

**The way he was playing today...it seemed...different from when she had heard it before...it was like he was talking to someone...yearning for someone to listen...in her mind she pretended that person was her...the person he was playing so tenderly and sweetly to...**

"I'm listening Len...I'm listening..."

**All too soon the piece had come to soft and peaceful end and was swiftly followed by a loud round of applause.**

**It was her turn.**

**Tsukimori walked towards them backstage, and his eyes met Kahoko's for fraction of a second. There was something in his eyes that Kahoko found most surprising...it looked as if his eyes were covered by a layer of watery liquid.**

**She smiled softly at him and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in responce.**

"_**Next we have an exclusive duet for you all tonight! Tonight, for one night only, playing Massenet's meditation, give it up for Yunoki Azuma, Hino Kahoko and accompanist Ito Sazuka!" **_

"**Are you ready Hino-Chan?" Yunoki asked, walking over to stand beside her.**

**She tore her gaze from Tsukimori's back and turned to Yunoki, something she never expected to find herself having to do.**

**She then gave a firm nod.**

"**Well then, good luck to the pair of us, Hmm?" He smiled and for once Kahoko wasn't bothered. She smiled back and turned her head to face the brightly lit stage...**

_**Here goes nothing...**_

* * *

FINALLY!!!! Ahhh...anyways just to let you know this _isn't _the last chapter. I'm expecting the next one to be but if it's too long I may split it into two parts. Hopefully by then I won't need to apologise again for the late update (if I do then you have a right to not except it as it is the last and most important chapter...)

This chapter was done in a sort of out of mind sort of state so sorry if it doesn't make sense and is more like a load of drabble...

Anyways thank you for reading!

Feel free to review but if you don't want to I ain't forcing you to!!!

Arigato...

Panda-Chan...

*stands for 'Musique Pour Les Gamins' which in English is translated as 'Music for the Kids'...I don't speak French (I used an online translator XP) so if it doesn't make sense I would really appreciate it if you told me...Merci!


	14. Chapter 13

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 13**

Not quite done yet I'm afraid. Still one more chapter! XP

* * *

"**K-Kaho-Chan!" Hihara called. **"This is it...I have to tell her...!"

"**Hmm?" She turned round and he felt all of his courage leave him as quickly as it had come.**

"**U-uh..."**

**Suddenly a tall figure appeared at Kahoko's other side and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.**

**Hihara watched her face closely and became instantly intrigued (and a bit scared) when looks of surprise, understanding then strange calm fell over her face.**

**She smiled that smiled of hers that made his pulse rise dramatically and peacefully looked from him to Tuschiura-Kun.**

"**I want to say thank you...Thank you for being there for me, thank you for telling me and thank you for being such great friends to me...I love you, but as friends and nothing more...I'm sorry..." She smiled and this time Tuschiura, and even Hihara, found themselves smiling back.**

**She then, with a whirl of cream taffeta and sparkling accessories, she made her way towards the stage, her arm through Yunoki's and Ito-Chan not far behind.**

**As sounds of clapping resounded through the auditorium, Hihara shuffled over to Tuschiura and whispered,**

"**What did you say to her?"**

**Tuschiura closed his eyes and his smile became gentler. **

"**I would guess...the same thing as you were about to...before your nerves got the better of you that is..." He murmured back.**

**Hihara jumped back a step in surprise.**

"**T-Tuschiura-Kun?! Y-You...?!" **

**He chuckled.**

"**Yeah..."**

"**I never knew you felt that way about her!"**

**Tuschiura opened his eyes.**

"**Wait...is **_**that **_**what you think I...? Hah...well...let's just keep it a secret between the both of us okay?"**

"**Okay...but then...what **_**did **_**you say to her?"**

"**Oh...just about your...um...how to put it...uh...feelings..."**

**Hihara just gaped at him liked he had just suddenly sprouted two heads. Tuschiura looked at both of his shoulders just to make sure. He chuckled.**

"**Y-you did WHAT?!" Hihara said, slightly louder.**

"**I had a hunch, well a pretty obvious one anyway...and though risky I thought I might as well say it while I was...besides, it didn't look as if you were about to say anything any time soon..."**

"**Ah...ah..." Hihara continued to stare at him open mouthed but then shook his head vigorously from side to side as if shaking bad thoughts away.**

"**Okay I'll admit I...well yeah, but forget about me, what about **_**you**_**?"**

"**What about me?"**

"**You now know that she doesn't feel the same way about you as you do to her...maybe there's someone else she has in mind? If so, then would you still...well...fight for her?" **

"**Fight for her? I...I wouldn't think so....but to be honest...I don't mind...she...well, this may sound cheesy or whatever...but I want her to be happy...and if she isn't with me...well, that's fine with me I guess..."**

"**T-Tuschiura-Kun...?" Hihara repeated, his tone softer. **"Wow...that's...that's some pretty deep thinking...now that you put it that way..."

**He suddenly found something inside himself get slightly lighter. As if a heavy weight being pressed down inside of him had been lifted slightly. A thought crossed his mind and the happy grin that had just graced his lips was soon replaced with a mischievous one.**

**He nudged Tuschiura with his elbow.**

"**Say, Tuschiura-Kun...you said that so long as she was happy you'd be happy right?"**

"**Mm hmm..." Tuschiura raised an eyebrow at him, as if telling him to go on.**

"**Weeell, what if the person that made her happy was—" He didn't continue however as Tuschiura shot him horrified and disgusted look.**

"**Please don't even go there Hihara-Sempai...I am **_**begging **_**you..."**

**He smile grew wider.**

"**You still haven't answered my question though...! Besides it's not as if I've actually mentioned his name... " **

"**You don't really need to Sempai..."**

"**Sooo?"**

"**Well..."**

"**I have a funny feeling you're going to say..."**

"**Oi! Grannies in the corner!" They turned round and raised their eyebrows. "Yes! You two!" Kanazawa-Sensei placed a finger to his lips. "Hush! The performance is starting!"**

**They turned back round towards the stage and gazed at the girl 'they' had just confessed to.**

**She looked as if she had been born on the stage, standing there in the lights, smiling like no troubles could ever touch her.**

**She turned her head towards Yunoki and they nodded to each other very slightly. She then turned towards Ito-Chan and did the same.**

**The stage was set and both Yunoki and Kahoko raised their instruments.**

**As the opening bars from the piano bounced around the auditorium Hihara thought about the times when he and Kahoko had played the piece 'Gavotte'. Though he now knew the feelings he had for her were unrequited he couldn't help but make one last tiny effort. Tuschiura would tease him about it later but it didn't bother him. **

**The piece had begun and the high, angelic sounds of the flute resonated around the hall. It was pitch-perfect and its music resonated around the listener's hearts as well. Then it slowly faded out and a violin took it place. Warm, peaceful and reassuring...it almost, **_**almost **_**made Tuschiura forget about that incredibly annoying thought that had come to poison his mind. He couldn't completely forget however as Hihara just kept on grinning at him from the corner of his eye.**

**He reined his concentration back to the current performance.**

**They were properly playing as a duet now; the flute and violin harmonising perfectly in a way that the actual two musicians might never be able to.**

**As the piece flowed on Hihara nudged Tuschiura gently with his elbow.**

"**I'll be back in a minute." He told him, before slowly sneaking away towards the announcer's place in the auditorium.**

* * *

**Tsukimori stood in the shadows gazing around at the people standing further away from him. Ousaki-sensei and Kanazawa-Sensei, quietly organising and reassuring anxious first timers, Amou-Chan pointing her camera at anywhere and everywhere, Fuyuumi-Chan, Shimizu-Kun and their accompanists standing in the corner not saying a word instead just listening to the performance. His gazed finally fell on his rival and sharp pain hit the centre of his chest. What was it? He shook his head, he had no time for this.**

**He then registered the piece drawing to a sudden close.**

**He froze. The piece would finish. There'd be a round of applause. They'd bow then make their way off the stage...back here...she'd be...here...in front of him...**

**It was like his body was suddenly possessed. As soon as the thought had flitted across his mind he snapped out of his ice-like state and quickly slipped out of the door, grabbing**** his violin case from the floor and running away like a seriously frightened bird.**

"What is _wrong _with me?!" **He screamed inside his mind as he sped-walked down the corridor to the front gate. **

**As he got closer his pace gradually slowed until he came to a stop beside the strange statue of a small fairy-like creature in the front yard.**

"**Why?" He muttered, running his fingers through his hair and leaning against it.**

"**Tsukimori-San?" He heard a voice call.**

**He looked up then straightened his posture when he realised it was his family's chauffeur.**

**The man bowed before asking,**

"**Is the young master ready to leave?"**

**He sighed.**

"**Give me a few moments..."**

"**Of course..." He replied before turning and heading back towards the car.**

**Tsukimori sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning back against the statue.**

**Thoughts that he had pushed to the back of his mind suddenly flooded back and he found it hard to focus.**

**Was it really a good idea to leave his Mother? Was it really a good idea to leave her alone practically on the other side of the world? And what about him? Was he really sure that he could cope alone in a whole new country?**

**Wait, what was he even **_**saying**_**?**

**He sighed, this time in frustration, and lightly banged his fist against the cold stone.**

"What _am _I saying? I've completely and utterly lost it...this is no good...not now...not when it's far, far too late..."

**He straightened up again and slowly began to walk.**

**As he got nearer to the gate a black Mercedes with tinted window pulled up. His chauffeur got out and walked round, opening the door for him.**

**Stepping out of the gate he took a deep breath in.**

**Taking a couple of steps towards the open door he breathed out.**

**Standing in front of the door he turned his head round and for the last time, looked at the school, remembered the memories, and heard the music before turning back round and stepping in.**

**He leaned back in his seat and smiled.**

**Smiled, as the black Mercedes slowly pulled away and smiled as he the distance between him and Seiso grew larger and larger.**

* * *

"**That was so beautiful Kaho-Chan! Absolutely beautiful! And of course the same goes to you as well Yunoki-Sempai!" Amou exclaimed, greeting them as soon as they had stepped off the stage.**

"**Eh, thank you Amou-Chan!" Kahoko smiled. **

"**Yes, thank you." Yunoki replied from beside Kahoko.**

"**Oh that's alright! Hey, you two wouldn't mind if I get a quick photo would you?" Amou asked, showing her camera to them.**

"**Oh er, I..."**

**Kahoko was interrupted by Yunoki-Sempai swiftly taking her arm and placing it through his.**

"**Of course not Amou-Chan." Yunoki said, while smiling that infamous smile of his.**

**Amou smiled back.**

"**Great!" **

**A couple of snaps, and surprised expressions from Kahoko later, Kahoko was finally allowed to free her arm from Yunoki's.**

**She glanced around and frowned a little when she couldn't find the person she was looking for.**

"**Looking for someone?" A voice asked.**

"**Ah! Tuschiura-Kun!" She smiled brightly but then blushed when she remembered what she had said to him before her performance.**

**He chuckled.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'm fine with it. Honestly." He added the last part when he saw the slightly questioning look in Kahoko's eyes.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah. I mean, we're still friends aren't we?"**

"**O-Of course!"**

**He smiled.**

"**That's good. Say, who were you looking for again?"**

"**Oh um...you haven't seen Tsukimori-Kun have you?"**

"**Tsukimori-Kun? Hmm...." Tuschiura pulled back his sleeve a little and glanced at his watch. "...he should be gone by now...why?"**

**Kahoko blinked.**

"**Gone? Where?"**

**Tuschiura stared at her for a couple of seconds before blinking as slowly as she had.**

"**...You mean...you don't know?" He said slowly.**

"**...Know what?" Her heart rate seemed to have slowly risen secretly and she found it hard to concentrate.**

"**That...that was Tsukimori's last performance..." **

"**...H-how?"**

"**He's...He's left Hino-Chan. He's gone. That was his last performance here as a Seiso student. He told me his flight would be around eleven-thirty, that's why he had to change it...you remember?"**

**She didn't answer, instead just stared blankly at Tuschiura's face.**

"**Hino---?"**

"**What time is it?" She softly interrupted his question.**

**Tuschiura looked at his watch.**

"**...eleven-twenty five..."**

"**Hold this." She shoved her violin into Tuschiura's hands and ran off.**

" **Hino!" Tuschiura called. "Hino-Chan!" **

**It was no use. She had already disappeared through the doors leaving him standing there gazing after her, her beloved violin left in his care for the time being.**

"**What am I supposed to do with this?" He muttered out loud. **

**Silently though he thought,**

"What am I going to do about this? I mean, it seems Hihara has better hunches than I do...there's no doubt about it...whatever she has for him it's more than friendship that's for sure...oh god...the answer to Hihara-Sempai's question..the answer...the answer...."

"**Tuschiura-Kun!"**

**He turned round.**

"**Tuschiura-Kun what's wrong with Kaho-Chan?" Amou-Chan cried.**

"**I-Is, e-everything alright?" Fuyuumi stuttered from behind her.**

"**She looked rather distraught." Kanazawa-Sensei added, raising his eyebrows.**

"**Hey, I didn't say anything!" Tuschiura held his hands up.**

"**Oh? You seemed to be moving your mouth quite a lot." Yunoki said from behind.**

**He sighed.**

"**What I meant was, **_**I **_**didn't say what upset her..."**

**When everyone still gave him blank looks he said the two words he knew **_**everyone **_**would understand.**

"**...Tsukimori did."**

**Loads of commotion suddenly surrounded him. Other performers began whispering to each other, Amou was crying out in disbelief and screaming at anyone who was within hearing distance, Shimizu and Fuyuumi were frowning at each other and even Yunoki-Sempai seemed to be showing some sort of scepticism. **

"**What exactly," He paused and turned his head slightly. "AMOU-CHAN BE QUIET FOR MINUTE!" **

**She immediately stopped, frozen in her position; flapping her arms around like a demented chicken. **

"_**Thank you.**_**" He coughed. "What exactly **_**did **_**you say to her though Tuschiura-Kun?" Kanazawa-Sensei finally asked.**

**Now that Amou-Chan had calmed down everyone soon fell silent and Tuschiura took a deep breath before re-calling to everyone about the conversation he had just had with the owner of the violin he was holding.**

_**Five minutes later...**_

"**...And that's when she ran out of the room." Tuschiura finished, glancing around at everyone.**

"**So...basically he told practically everyone about when he was leaving and stuff but didn't tell Kaho-Chan? That's pretty big...I mean, no offense, but you're the last person I would think of when it came to Tsukimori telling you **_**anything**_**. Also, I thought that Kaho-Chan and Tsukimori we're quite close, or at least, close enough so that he'd bother telling her when he was leaving for goodness sake...!" Amou commented.**

"**Yeah I know it's just that, it isn't really the first time something like this has happened, in terms of Tsukimori not telling her something that was pretty big." He soon found himself in the centre of attention yet again and he rolled his eyes subtly before explaining. "It was around the time when Tsukimori first announced he was leaving in the first place...we...had a small argument of sorts and it got to a point when I asked him why he was so against telling Hino-Chan he was leaving...he probably did eventually but either way there's obviously something not right with him where Hino-Chan's concerned..."**

"**Hmm...interesting..."**

"**What was that Amou-Chan?"**

"**Er..." She thought for a moment then thought against it. "Seeming as we're revealing most, I might as well say. I also have my suspicions, and I have some pretty hardcore evidence let me tell you, that there's more to Kaho-Chan and Tsukimori-Kun than meets the eye. As a good friend, I don't mind who she ends up with so long as she's happy. But that also means that if that person breaks her heart I'd be perfectly willing to break his face..."**

"**Some inspiring words there Amou-Chan. And thank you for letting me know who to find if Tsukimori, or any male relating to Kahoko for that matter, has suffered any serious facial injuries..." He raised an eyebrow and Amou laughed nervously. **

**As Kanazawa-Sensei was talking, Amou's words were ringing inside Tuschiura's mind.**

"_...I think I may have found my answer Hihara-Sempai..."_

"**Say Amou-Chan, Fuyuumi-Chan? Is Kahoko's violin case still inside the dressing room?"**

"**Uh yeah...." Amou replied. Fuyuumi just nodded.**

"'**K..."**

"**Um why?"**

**He held up the violin.**

"**Oh..."**

**He then headed out of the very same door Tsukimori and Kahoko had ran out of and headed towards the dressing room to put the violin back where it should be.**

* * *

"_How could he?! How dare he?!" _**She screamed inside her mind, hot tears streaming down her face as she tore down the corridor towards the front gate. **

**Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack, click—**

"**AH!" Kahoko gasped out loud when she suddenly felt herself falling to the floor.**

**She grabbed her ankle in pain and looked at it. She had twisted it and it was slightly swollen. The fact her heels were causing even more pain didn't help so she yanked both of them off and grabbed the side of a nearby bench, pushing herself up. **

"_Come on Kahoko, now's not the time to be wimpy, come on Kahoko, dammit JUST GET MOVING!"_

**With a spurt of support from her inner self she limped bare-footed the rest of the way.**

**Outside the gates she looked up and down for a taxi.**

"_Come on, come on come on...where are you taxi...please Mr Taxi driver, please come...please..."_

**Sure enough a taxi came round the corner and she almost screamed with relief. But just as she was about to signal it to stop she saw that there were passengers already inside. As she stared at the passengers she felt a new wave of tears spring to her eyes and looked away as she saw them giving her odd looks.**

**She turned around and slumped against the school wall. There was no way she could get to the airport on time now. No way. It'll take some sort of miracle for that to happen.**

**She put her head in her hands and sobbed.**

**Cars and people went by but she didn't care about them seeing her. Didn't care about what they thought. She just didn't care anymore. **

**She heard a car stopping somewhere near her but she didn't look up, she'd just ignore them, they can go and mind their own business if they ask anything.**

"**Hey there, pretty little miss? You looking for a ride?"**

**Her head snapped up and sure enough there in front of her was a taxi. The driver had his window down, his baseball cap worn back to front and his smile warm and reassuring. She wiped the tears away and stood up, careful not to hurt her ankle, grabbed her shoes and made her way towards the car before dragging herself in.**

"**Where to then little miss?" He asked in the rear-view mirror.**

"**The airport...quickly please..." She murmured. **

"**Righty-o! Off we go then!" **

"_Tsukimori you baka. If I don't see you at that stupid airport and drag you back, kicking and screaming __or not, then I will personally come and find you at that stupid foreign school of theirs and drag you from there..." _**She cursed, staring out the window and clutching her ankle, watching as she sped past the buildings.**

* * *

It's taken some time but it's finally done! Sorry again for the wait people and hopefully the final instalment will be here quicker than before!!

Thanks again for the great feedback peeps!

Panda-Chan ^^

P.S-sorry again if this chapter didn't meet up to you expectations!


	15. EEEEEP!

Hello to all and a huge, HUGE apology. For the millionth time I know…

Basically, I still haven't finished it (yes you can kill me now…) as I have never enough time these days (though I have done 5 or 6 pages but I really, really need to do more!!) and now the laptop of which my work is saved has gone bust.

So, it could be while until the final (yes I know, you can stamp on my grave now) instalment is uploaded.

Once again I have to apologise to all you lovely readers and once it finally does get uploaded, whenever that may be, I cannot begin to express my 'thank you's for your patience!! (If you have enough left that is…XP)

So basically huge HUGE Sorry's and Gomenasai's and Patawad's (is that right?) and all the rest!

Panda-Chan.

P.S-Thank you ever so much to those people who have recently favourite-ed this story, I am honestly very touched!! :3


	16. Chapter 14

**Tune for the Heart**

**Chapter 14**

EEEP! YES! I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!!! WAAAAAH! THIS IT, THE **FINAL CHAPTER**!! ^^ I! I suppose you could think of it as a sort of present to you all, a token of my thanks I guess, for the brand spankingly new year! XD As you probably want to read the chapter pronto, I'll think it'll be right to leave the thank-yous till afterwards...XD

Panda-Chan.

P.S-I'm sorry for the late update. I was meant to get it done by the very last day of 2009 but things just kept on piling up for me so I couldn't get it done quite on time! Gomenasai! Oh, and I had a request to make this longer so I hope it satifies you all. ;)

* * *

**Tsukimori tugged his small black suitcase over towards the check-in counter. As he walked he ignored the fascinated looks that were sent his way from 'common folk' at seeing a pupil of the prestigious school Seiso Academy.**

"_If only they knew..." _**He thought.**

**As his feet touched the short red carpet, flanked by red velvet****rope barriers with gold poles, Tsukimori gently patted his blazer pocket just to double check he had all that he needed.**

**The woman, whom he learned to be called 'Tanya' after glancing at her polished silver name badge, sitting behind the desk was wearing pristine red and white uniform. Her white collar was dead straight, her blazer and skirt not a crease to be seen and her platinum blonde hair was neatly tied up in a sleek ponytail.**

**His shadow fell upon her and she looked up. AT HER FACE**

"**Hello, how may I...oh!" Her twinkling aquamarine eyes grew larger as she took a good look at his face. She peered over the counter and saw his suitcase.**

"**Oh, checking in, Sir? No problem! Could you place your baggage onto the belt please." She said, gesturing with her hand to the conveyor like belt to the side of her, a huge smile plastered on her lips.**

**He did so and watched as she fumbled around with a couple of buttons, looked multiple times at the screen then printed out something before tagging it onto the handle of the suitcase. **

**He watched as the suitcase travelled further down the conveyer belt and joined the main belt with other luggage there. **

"**Next could you hand over your passport, flight ticket and invitation letter* please, Sir?"**

**Tsukimori dug a hand into his pocket.**

"_Oh come on where are you..." _

**He dug deeper still until his fingers finally caught on something.**

**He pulled it out and was surprised to find on extra thing he hadn't recall putting in there. **

**He placed the necessary papers on the desk and stared at the extra paper he had in his hand.**

"_I really don't remember putting this in here..."_

"**Do you have any preferences on where you want to sit?"**

**He didn't glance up.**

"**No. Just make sure that all other seats surrounding it are empty and stay like that." He replied, his voice void of emotion.**

"**Um, Sir I don't think that's..."**

**He slowly looked up and locked his steel eyes on hers.**

**He could feel her flinch slightly under his gaze and though he knew it was rather cruel in forcing her like this, he also knew that if he didn't he'd have to put up with some random posh totty rambling on about some big successful business of theirs and giving him a migraine throughout the flight.**

**And that was something he was **_**not **_**going to put up with for 12 hours.**

"**...possible but I shall try my best..." She finished, her gaze flickering from him to the screen in front of her.**

"**Thank you." He murmured, also looking away.**

**The was an awkward silence between them as the only sound to be heard was the quick tapping of Tanya's fingers running across the keyboard like little mice.**

"**So then Sir, here's your papers back, your seat number is 27 and I shall do my utmost best to make sure your wish is met." She gave him a small smile. "Enjoy your flight."**

**He took them back, nodded then began to walk away towing his suitcase behind him.**

**As he walked away he glanced up at the airport clock. **

"**11:25" It read, in huge flashing red lighting.**

"Five more minutes...I suppose I better be making my way towards the departure..."

**Tsukimori snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the airport's strange tone ring from the speakers up above.**

"**This a public announcement. To all passengers on flight EN02 leaving at eleven-thirty for England**, the flight has unfortunately been delayed due to technical difficulties with the plane's engine. We kindly ask of you to be as tolerant as you can while we find a way to sort out the problem. We apologise for any inconvenience caused and we thank you for again for your patience." The voice finished speaking and the tone rang again, slowly dying out.**

"_It's to be expected I suppose..." _

**He suddenly remembered the mysterious piece of paper discovered in his pocket and now that there wasn't anything to bother him, the irritation of the delayed flight soon became a forgotten memory and was quickly replaced by growing curiosity.**

**He looked around for a secluded seating area and until he finally set is eyes on a perfect seat on its own behind a tall pillar.**

**As he made his way towards it with his other free hand he took out the single paper he had separated from the rest earlier.**

**As he took a closer look he realised it was manuscript paper, the same paper he had a whole booklet off sitting in his room at home.**

**+Home. The word panged through him and almost made him stop in his tracks. It seemed a pretty far away place now. The thought even made him regret telling his mother to stay and say their goodbyes at home instead of coming to see him off here at the airport. **

**He shook his head a fraction. He'd said goodbye and that was that. He dragged himself on and quickly sank himself into the chair, shutting out the world around him.**

**Very slowly and very carefully he unfolded it until he got to the last fold.**

**His heart began beating widely in his chest.**

**Although he couldn't read the actual words he knew instantly who had written it.**

**He could recognise that handwriting from anywhere.**

**He recognised that messy and italic scrawl and felt the dents of where she had pressed so hard into the paper while writing, for which he distinctly remembered scolding her for when she had once made notes on her score, and also remembered the way she had frowned at him then smiled, remarking that she couldn't change the way she did anything, for anyone.**

**As his heart began beating harder still he finally dragged the last fold over and began casting his eyes over the text she had written.**

**He had a feeling he could be here for some time...**

* * *

"**So then Miss, what brings you to the airport in such a hurry? If you don't mind me asking that is..." The taxi driver asked, glancing repeatedly into his rear-view mirror at Kahoko.**

"**Oh, well...I'm just trying to...catch up with..." She started to mumble, but couldn't carry on as she felt her eyes beginning to sting.**

**She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands, franticly trying to brush away the hot tears that we're threatening to spill down her cheeks again.**

"**Aw, hey there, don't cry...here, have some tissues..." He extended a box of tissues out without taking his eyes off the road.**

**She took the whole box and began pulling out tissue after tissue, seemingly distracted as she pulled at far too many than what seemed necessary.**

**The driver chuckled after looking at her again.**

**She realised what she was doing and blushed furiously in embarrassment.**

"**G-gomenasai..." She muttered, head bowed and folding the tissues she had ripped out onto her lap and then resting the box next to her on the seat.**

33"**Oh don't worry about it! I'm used to it, what with the whole rescuing vulnerable damsels in distress and all..."**

**She frowned, but not at his comment.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry! Bad me bad me! I guess not all girls like to be called vunerable...well, can't say I blame you really...how about...erm... temporarily emotionally unstable then?"**

**She gave small hiccup, what he had said would have usually made her chuckle but in her cliff-edge state the sudden funny remark surprised her.**

"**No? Okay then...umm...mentally inadequate?"**

**Her head snapped up.**

"**M-mentally...inadequate?" She repeated.**

"**Yes...very literate don't you think? Well...to me it sounds pretty fancy...or maybe that's just me and my small brain...but I just love saying all these big words! Though half of them I don't even know the meaning of...impresses the ladies you see..." He whispered the last bit, winking briefly at her.**

**As he spoke she felt the tiniest of smiles tug at her lips.**

**She shook her head while still smiling a little. **

"**How?" She whispered.**

"**How it impresses the ladies you mean? Well..."**

**She shook her head even more franticly, her smile widening a tiny bit more.**

"**How would a girl in a state like mine be 'mentally inadequate'?" She said, slightly louder.**

"**Oh...you mean how is a sobbing pretty young lady mentally inadequate? Simple. You can almost guaranty that whatever they do next will be out of impulse. Not a thought in it at all! Whether it's the right thing to do or not, it will be on impulse...!"**

"**On impulse huh...?" She said under her breath.**

"**I'm sure it sounds a pretty reasonable explanation eh Miss?"**

"**...I'm not entirely sure about that..." **

**He laughed.**

"**You know," He said after a while. "You must be the sort of young lady that has guys falling at her feet...what with that pretty smile of yours and gorgeous features...."**

**She blushed, but this time in a different type of embarrassment.**

"**No, not really...and there are many prettier girls at my school..." She said, even though as she did the faces of two particular young gentleman, along with many fellow female students, popped into her mind.**

"**You sure? Hmm...well even if it's not looks they dig for then it's your brains definitely."**

"**My brains? But Sir, I'm not very good academically either. In fact, I'm not much good at most things..."**

"**Hey, don't say that! Positive thinking poeple! Everyone is good at something! Surely you must have other talents? Doesn't have to be academic or anything like that, could be just cheering someone up, making someone laugh, that kind of thing!" He smiled at her again. "And even so, to get into a school like Seiso you must be something special right? Er, that is, you **_**do **_**go to Seiso don't you? I mean, I just assumed you did because I found you..."**

**Kahoko smiled.**

"**It's alright, I do. And too be honest I don't think it's that either. I'm only in the General Studies Department, instead of the music one...I play an instrument but I'll never be as good as the others...especially one of them..." She gave a sigh.**

"**Hold on a minute...Seiso academy...ah...that's, what was his name again...Tsukimori something...Tsukimori...Len! **_**That's**_** it! Tsukimori Len isn't it? He goes to Seiso too doesn't he?"**

"**Mm hmm..."**

"**Wow....imagine being in the same school as someone as talented as that eh? Inspirational or what...? Do you see him around campus much?"**

"**Oh, well yes I do. He's a second year like myself...he...he used to teach me after school too..."**

"**Really?! My goodness! That's certainly quite something then!"**

"**Yes, it is..."**

"**Hmm...you just used the past tense there...does that mean that the rumour he was studying abroad is true ?"**

**She coughed very quietly.**

"**Yes, it's true..." **

"**Ah...."**

**An awkward silence filled the taxi.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm guessing it must be a taboo subject..." The driver said at last.**

"**Oh don't worry, it's just, yes it is kind of sad for me to see him leave but at least I know that...that he's doing what's best for him."**

"**Do **_**you**_** think what he's doing is best for him?"**

"**I..." She hesitated, thinking about it. "...I don't know...only...only **_**he **_**would know what's best for him..." Her voice got quieter and quieter till it was no more than a whisper as a realisation hit her.**

"_**He would only know what's best for him...would that mean he chose to go abroad because he decided that that was what was best? Oh....of course...his Father...the great violinist and role model to him...he would have wanted to carry on his Father's dream...of course he would...and the only way to do that efficiently would be to go and study abroad where the options there are wider and offers far more greater things for him...If that's the case, then would I be getting in the way by going to stop him like this? Would I be ruining things and being nosy again? What would he think of me then? Oh gosh...I don't want his last memory of me being me chasing after him like a lost and sad puppy! Oh gosh oh gosh..." **_**Kahoko buried her face in her hands and shook her head franticly.**

"**Hey there Miss, are you alright? You don't need any more tissues do you?" He asked, his tone deadly serious.**

" **No no...it's okay...I'm just...doing some deep thinking..." She mumbled through her palms.**

"**Oh okay...erm...how about some classical then? Always gets me into the mood of thinking..."**

**He leaned over and switched the radio on, turning the knob backwards and forwards till he got the right frequency.**

**He turned the volume slowly up.**

**As soon as he did though she silently wished he hadn't.**

**There was only one piece that she was dreading to hear most of all.**

**Only one piece that would make all the memories spring back to mind and only one piece that would make the flood gates open up again...**

**...there was only one piece where the opening bars were as recognisable and loved to her as her own family.**

**As the first few notes of Ave Maria's melody played she frowned up in puzzlement.**

**How on earth was this player so recognisable? The notes, the way they played, even their sense of the piece...well, it was almost as if...**

**Her head snapped up.**

"**Oh god...**(A/N: Again, apologies to those who are offended...!) **Oh god oh god...!" She mumbled out loud.**

"_**It's **_**me**_**! But how? I never remember being recorded for anything! Never! How would someone have been able to..."**_

**But she was soon jolted out of her thoughts when she heard something else coming from the radio.**

**A **_**second **_**violin had now joined in and it didn't even take her half a second to know who it was...**

**...Thus triggering her second round of panicky thoughts.**

"_**Okay so now it's both me **_**and **_**Tsukimori-Kun! Great! But...The only time we played a duet properly together was at Fuyuumi-Chan's villa! Who could have recorded it and more importantly how? It was such a spur of the moment thing that they can't have predicted it would happen right? Right?!"**_

**The piece flowed on and Kahoko tried to block it out. No matter how beautiful she had played then, it would take her a whole life-time to even get close she the standard now. Besides, she was worried that she may start crying again if she became too absorbed in the piece.**

**For what seemed like forever to Kahoko the piece finally drew to a close.**

"_**And there we have it ladies and gentleman!" **_**The presenter on the show said. **_**"You heard it here first, the young and talented Tsukimori Len playing the duet version of 'Ave Maria' along with the newly found talent, fellow Seiso Academy student Hino Kahoko. Just the piece to pull a few heart-strings I gather...! And, to think that Miss Hino isn't even in the Musical department at the school makes us gasp in wonder. Oh Miss Hino if you're listening now please try and get into the music department! We'd love it if you could express that tremendous talent of yours further! Who knows? Maybe we'll be hearing a few more duets from the pair in the not too distant future hmm?"**_

**Kahoko shook her head in disbelief.**

"_**Oh great. Just great..."**_

**The was a brief silence.**

"**Do you know her?" The driver asked casually.**

"**Know who?"**

"**That Hino Kahoko lass, the one that just played the duet with that Tsukimori Len of yours..."  
**_**"Of **_**Mine?!" She nearly spluttered out loud, fortunately for her though she just managed to hold it in.**

"**Um, yes, I suppose you could say that..."**

"**Wow, how about it huh? What's she like? Is she the snobbish sort who thinks of those below her rank are not good enough for the likes of her?" He asked.**

**She resisted the urge to laugh.**

"**Erm...well...she definitely doesn't **_**seem**_** that sort of person...in fact, she's completely different...she likes everyone and treats everyone as equals...she doesn't think she's **_**that **_**good a player and was extremely, uh, surprised when she found out that someone wanted to properly record her playing..." She said, playing it.**

"**Really? How extraordinary! And er, sorry to bombard you with questions," She shook her head. He smiled at her. ", what does she look like exactly?"**

**She smiled back.**

"**Well...I suppose in a way she looks a bit like...well, me! Crimson hair, hazel eyes..."**

"**Gorgeous smile?" He suggested.**

**She gave a short laugh.**

"**I suppose...!"**

"**Does she have guys falling at her feet?"**

"**Erm...I'm not really sure about that..."**

"**Not sure?"**

"**Well, no-one has ever confessed or anything in public, I think they would think she would get embarrassed at being in the spotlight or something along those lines so they probably do it when no-one's around..."**

"**Ohh....so you mean if I met her and took a fancy then I'd be in with a chance?"**

**She blushed.**

"**Eh...don't you think...well...wouldn't you say she's slightly too young for you?"**

"**Young? How old is she, seven?"**

"**Em, no, not that young...she's in the same year as me too, she's sixteen..."**

"**Well that isn't so bad is it? I mean I'm only eighteen, nearly nineteen, not that much of an age gap right?**

"**I suppose not...but, I hate to be the pessimist, what if she doesn't, er, think the same? What if it's too big for **_**her**_**?"**

"**Hmm...interesting point..."**

"**And, uh, just a tinsy question....but don't you think your thinking about things from a rather obscure angle? After all, you've never met her and you hardly know anything about her!"**

"**Well, too be honest I really don't know how to explain....listening to her play just now...I was...well I can't think of another word to describe it...captivating! It's like she was putting her heart and soul into that piece and even someone who's as inexperienced as me in music could tell that...because she played in the way she did she was almost showing a little of her soul to the world...and that's what makes me so intrigued. I really do want to meet this girl one day, see what's she like...I suppose, in way...I've grown rather attached to her already, this mysterious, fascinating silhouette of a person...well actually not really a silhouette is it? Seeming as I have a look-a-like here in the taxi huh?"**

**She smiled.**

"**That's...that's pretty obscure indeed if you don't mind me saying...!"**

**He chuckled.**

"**Yeah, I suppose it is isn't it?"**

"_**If only he knew the 'look-a-like' was the real thing...now **_**that **_**would be awkward..."**_

**She smiled again.**

"**Thank you sir." She said eventually.**

"**Um...now I would say 'no problem' if only I knew what you were thanking me for..."**

"**For cheering me up and also for offering to take me in the first place...honestly, you looked like a knight in shining armour on, or should I say **_**in**_** his noble steed appearing out of nowhere like you did!"**

**He laughed again.**

"**I would think in your position anyone would have! Besides, I couldn't leave you sitting there sobbing your poor heart out on the steps of Seiso could I? And even beyond that, I couldn't leave you crying on the back seat of my taxi with only a box of tissues to comfort you..."**

"**Why, is that the fate of every other damsel in distress that comes your way?"**

"**Oh I am a heartless monster..."**

**She shook her head.**

"**You know that isn't true..."**

"**I do...?" He faked a thoughtful look."Why yes, I guess I do!" He replied jokingly.**

**She grinned.**

"**Um, Driver-San?"**

**He smiled.**

"**My name is Takahashi, Miss."**

"**Oh, okay well Takahashi-San, can I just ask, um..I don't want to sound impatient but, how long left until we arrive do you think?"**

"**Eh? Oh well lemme see...another say, 6 minutes? Provided we don't get caught up in..."**

**As they rounded the corner the driver trailed off and gaped ahead of him.**

"**...traffic..." Kahoko finished for him as she saw the massive queue stretching out ahead of them.**

**Both Kahoko and the driver sighed simultaneously.**

"**Ah...well, guess we won't be needing this then..." The driver leaned an arm over and gently turned off the reader on his dashboard that calculated the fare. "In fact, you can forget all about the fare young ma'am."**

"**But Sir...?!"**

"**It's least I can do miss..."**

"**But after all the things you've done for me?!"**

"**Like I said, it's the least I can do. You're in a pretty bad situation and I don't want to make it any worse by having you worry about some silly old taxi fare."**

"**But-!"**

"**No 'if's no 'but's. It's fine, honestly."**

**Kahoko finally gave in and sighed, sinking back and looking onwards at the snake of cars that seemed to go on forever and ever into the distance.**

"_**So this is it huh? This is the part where Tsukimori-Kun goes flying off on his private jet totally at ease and totally oblivious to the pain I am suffering while I sit here in the middle of a huge traffic jam feeling like the world has just fallen on top of her...which is what it shall stay like for the rest of eternity! Him being oblivious and probably forgetting about me too, and me suffering, remembering, all alone depressed and only having the memory of our so called 'goodbye' to comfort me..."**_

**She froze.**

"_**Hold on WHAT?!.... Ha. Ah HA. Nooo. Nooo way. Nuh-Uh. There is no way I'm spending **_**my **_**life moping about some lame goodbye! Yeah! If someone could even call it a goodbye! Yeesh! Yeah, that's right! Even if I'm not going to stop him from fulfilling his Father's dream I'm at least entitled to a decent goodbye aren't I? After all, I'll be remembering it for the rest of my miserable life! Hah! That's it!" **_

"**Takahashi-San can I just ask, what's your first name?" She asked, her tone suddenly perky.**

"**My first name? It's Shiro. Erm , why do you ask? Actually, more important question, what are you doing?" He had notice her suddenly slipping her heels back on. **

**Bam! Realisation hit him.**

"**You're not planning on **_**walking **_**there are you?! Oh my gosh Miss on that foot are you sure about that? You do realise it's not that close for someone with a bad-"**

"**Oh don't worry about that, I'll be fine. It feels better already!" To prove her point she lifted up her previously bad ankle a little and swung it from side to side.**

**She opened the door and stepped out.**

"**Takahashi-San I cannot thank you enough. You've been a great help and I'll never forget the kind things you've done for me. As a result I needed to know your first name so I could track you down later. After all, how else can Hino-Chan be able to know for sure when you come and see her which one's the super nice taxi driver who saved me?" She gave him one last smile and shut the door firmly before racing over to the sidewalk and zooming off as fast as she could.**

"**That girl...honestly......" He muttered while smiling, watching the young girl run slowly out of sight, her crimson hair ruffling like a wave behind her and her dress swishing round her legs.**

**After losing complete sight of her, Takahashi leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers a steady beat on the steering wheel, all the while humming the tune of 'Ave Maria', a tune he knew he wasn't going to forget in a hurry... **

* * *

" _**Len,**_

_**Do you remember the first time we met? I was outside your practise room not long before I had met Shimizu-Kun and I heard you play. I admit, I had never heard something as beautiful or mesmerising before. I'm sorry if I had surprised you or startled or annoyed you, I didn't mean to. Though, I suppose standing directly outside the window was a bit...well yeah... **_

_**Do you also remember the time when we played together at Fuyuumi-Chan's villa? That was something special for me too. I should have felt, well, nervous especially playing alongside someone as gifted as **_**you **_**but I wasn't. I actually felt as though my music meant something, not just to me but to many others. I think I played my best then and I think I'll always think that.**_

_**I want to thank you Tsukimori-Kun. Not just for agreeing to teach me, and doing it so well, but for giving me such wonderful memories. There are so many other memories that I haven't the space to pen down but they'll all stay with me my whole life through and I'll promise I'll never forget them...**_

_**...as I'll promise never to forget you. I don't know when you'll read this, whether it's this evening, next week or even in a couple of years time.**_

_**Whenever it is I want you to understand this.**_

_**I, Hino Kahoko, of General Studies department at Seiso school, currently aged 17, loves you. I don't even care if you don't feel the same way I just want you to know before I regret it. Even so that doesn't exactly mean that you'll definitely read this...you might live your life oblivious to all this, but at least I'll know that you had a chance to...**_

_**Anyway, good luck abroad and remember to wrap up warm, inside and out. ;)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kahoko x"**_

**Tsukimori blinked down at the letter in his hand.**

"_**Did she just....? She didn't just say...? Oh god...."**_

**He leaned back in his chair and racked his free hand through his cerulean blue hair.**

"_**What to do...what to do...urgh she must hate me now for leaving the way I did...if she's even noticed I've left that is...Ha. Just great...I can picture it already, a scene from one of those romantic films girls so dearly love...the guy receives a love letter from the girl he's suddenly realised he likes just as he's about to leave and it's too late to turn back...she says she'll never forget him but fast forward ten years and she's living her life comfortably, forgotten all about him while he lives the rest of his life in torment and confusion. Great. Just great..."**_

**Tsukimori glanced at the airport clock again.**

"**11:31" It read.**

"_**Well, seeming as I haven't got anything better to do I might as well just stay and sit here in utter torment and confusion till it's time to go..." **_**He thought, while staring again at the piece of paper.**

* * *

"_**This is not good, this is not good!" **_**Kahoko thought as the back of her foot began throbbing painfully while she ran. **_**"Oh damn you Nee-Chan! Why couldn't I have been sensible as per usual and wear decent shoes?! Why did I have to listen to her **_**today**_**??!!"**_

**The airport was close. She could see it in the distant but she knew that it was still going to take her slightly longer, after all, it wasn't really that common for someone to **_**walk **_**to an airport was it?**

_**Pant pant...**_

"_**Ah ha!" **_**Luckily for Kahoko it seemed that people **_**had **_**thought about pedestrians. There was a long, thin path snaking up all the way around the side and leading up towards the entrance. **

"_**Come on! Almost there!" **_**She urged herself, trying as hard as possible to ignore the ever growing pain in her foot.**

**As the automatic doors swung open for her, Kahoko's heart began to beat wildly.**

"_**This is it! It's up to me now. It's either now or never and I vote for now!" **_

**Racing over to the nearest screen she looked up and searched for the flight Tsukimori might be on. **

**There were two listed, one departed and one delayed.**

"_**Oh great! Now I need to decide whether to go for despair or hope! Grr!...Hope it is then!" **_

**She scanned around her looking for an airline she recognised.**

"**There!" She remembered reading the airline off of his old ticket and hoped that he hadn't changed the airline when he bought his second one.**

"**Um excuse me Miss!" She asked the lady at the counter. She felt rather awkward standing there in the first class aisle, where she presumed he would go, and shuffled about restlessly.**

"**Yes?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed.**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you but you wouldn't happen to know if a Tsukimori Len has passed through do you?"**

"**Tsukimori Len?" She repeated.**

**Kahoko nodded.**

"**Hmm...let me think...Tsukimori...Len...nope. Doesn't ring a bell."**

"**Quite tall, dressed in Seiso Academy uniform, cerulean blue hair?" She tried, her tone going slightly towards pleading.**

"**Oh! Actually yes now that you mention it! That's **_**one **_**face I won't be forgetting in a hurry..." She giggled like a little girl. "...quite a scary young man he is..." She whispered behind her hand.**

**Kahoko laughed. **

"**Yes I guess he is. Um...just to make sure, is he on the flight that's just been delayed? I really need to catch up with him so..."**

"**Delayed? Um...11:30...yes! He is!"**

"**Do you know which direction he went in?"**

**The lady pointed.**

"**Thank you so much!" She said, before beginning to race away again.**

"**Between you and me Miss," the lady began, Kahoko stopped and turned around. "I think you have your hands full with that one. He looks like a troublesome, if not handsome if I may so, partner to me..." She winked.**

"**Um...okay...er, thanks..." She mumbled before setting off again.**

"_**Partner?! Is that what she really said? Oh dear...I can't be **_**that **_**easy to read can I? Urgh."**_

**She looked around trying to find the clock, seeing how much time had gone past since she had left school.**

"**11:32" The clock read, in large, aluminous red letters.**

"_**Ah, so he can't have been waiting that long then..." **_**She thought. **_**"I wonder where he could be now..."**_

**In a sudden spasm the pain in her foot became noticeable again and jolted up her leg and she grimaced in pain. Turning her head round again she tried to look for a suitable place to sit. She was just about to look behind the huge pillar to check if there were any spare seats when she noticed a foot sticking out from behind. From the looks of things he seemed pretty well off if the look and style of his posh shoes were anything to go by. **

"_**Well, I wouldn't want to disturb whatever upper-class gentleman is sitting there then!" **_**She concluded, before limping away.**

**Finally she noticed spare seats that were almost on the other side of the room and grudgingly dragged herself over.**

**When she got there she fell in and the people surrounding her all looked at her in curiosity.**

**She gave a long sigh and slowly took off one of her shoes.**

"_**Ouch..."**_

* * *

"_**Urgh. All this surprise is making my throat sore...what I need is water...ice cold preferably..." **_**Tsukimori thought.**

**He laughed.**

"_**It seems even my tastes are as cold as my personality..." **_

**He dragged himself up, placed the note safely back into his pocket and then dusted down his uniform before reappearing on the other side of the pillar.**

**He spotted a cafe on the other side of the room and began making his way towards it...

* * *

**"_**Ow..." **_**Kahoko moaned silently, rubbing around the pain trying to subdue it.**

**She leaned down to inspect it, did she need to get a plaster or not...?**

**

* * *

**

**He passed the group of chairs and stared straight ahead of him, ignoring the gazes that he felt at his back.**

"_**Maybe wearing my uniform wasn't such a good idea after all..."**_

**After buying the bottled water from the rather timid looking young man at the counter Tsukimori couldn't decide what to do next.**

"**Oh...erm excuse me Sir!" the man called. He turned around.**

"**You forgot your change..." He explained, holding it out in front of him.**

"_**Does it really matter? It's hardly much is it?"**_

"**Oh..." He was about say something but then he changed his mind. **

**He walked back up to him.**

"**Thank you." He took it and stuffed it into his other pocket. **

"_**Hmm...how to occupy myself..." **_**He wondered as he walked away. **_**"Well, seeming as there's nothing worth spending money on I might as well just walk around while I still can..." **_**He turned right and walked down the other side of the cafe, finally escaping the stares coming over **_**there**_**... **

* * *

**Kahoko frowned in puzzlement.**

"_**That sounded a lot like...." **_**She shook her head.**_** "Nah...I must be hallucinating..." **_**She looked up anyway just to make sure.**

**No-one was standing near the cafe, the direction in which she heard the voice, and looking at all the seated figures, she couldn't see him there either.**

"_**What is wrong with me?! Am I really that infatuated that I'm beginning to hear him everywhere too?" **_**She shook her head. **_**"Great, so not only do I get guaranteed eternal misery I'll also miss him so much that I'll hallucinate about him too...what next huh? I buy a blue teddy bear and name him Len and keep him in bed at night to keep me company? Wait wait wait! Let's not even **_**go**_** there...!"**_

**Kahoko gave another sigh.**

"**Everything alright there young Miss?" A female voiced asked from the seat behind her.**

"**Yeah, just fine thanks...well, as fine as a girl in a bit of a mad daze can get really..." She told the woman, smiling at her.**

**She chuckled.**

"**Oh yes? You chasing after someone then?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Though the chances of finding him are rather slim..."**

"**Ah. So you have no idea where he is then?"**

"**Um...would 'somewhere in this airport' count as no idea?"**

**The lady chuckled again, her kind chocolate brown eyes twinkling.**

"**Yes, I would think it does." She smiled. "I must say, you boyfriend sounds quite the troublemaker! What with you having to run after him and all...is he running away?"**

"_**Why does everyone keep on thinking that?!"**_

"**Ah, erm well...he isn't actually my boyfriend you see...and troublesome is definitely not the right word to describe him...nor is he running away no..."**

"**Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I think I won't do anymore predictions then...they never seem to be right..."**

"**Oh that's alright...!"**

"**Say...is he worth the trouble do you think?" She whispered.**

**Kahoko smiled.**

"**Worth it? Hmm...not sure about that...but I would he say worth enough for me to go and find him right now and give me **_**proper **_**goodbye..."**

**She chuckled.**

"**Do you know who you remind me of young lady?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**Myself! I met this boy, kind, caring and very soft-spoken, probably around the same age as you if I'm not mistaken, and I fell in love with him. Simple as that. We had been in the same class for quite some time and were quite good friends but it was only then did I realise what I really felt for him. I am naturally a very determined and strong person but ever since then I was just mush. One day he suddenly announced that he was to go and study abroad. I was heart-broken and I was so traumatised that I couldn't think straight for days. I didn't talk to him and even avoided him around school whenever possible. It then came to the day when he was due to leave and sense finally knocked into me. I couldn't let him go, not like that. So I got up, called for a taxi and went to the airport at three in the morning to tell him what I felt and at least get to say a proper goodbye to him. I looked everywhere, searched everywhere for him and just when I thought all hope was lost I saw him. Standing there on the other side of the room staring at me with wide eyes. Turns out I wasn't the only one who wanted to come. He'd been waiting, hoping that I would come too. He only realised just then what **_**his **_**feelings were and he was so bewildered he wasn't sure what to do. Then, 'like a woosh of magic from a genie lamp, you appeared!' so he said..." Her smile illuminated her face.**

"**Oh! That's nice! So what happened then?"**

"**Well, we went out for many years and then he proposed to me on my 23****rd**** birthday! We've been married ever since!"**

"**...Wow...."**

**She laughed when she noticed the awe on Kahoko's face.**

"**Like I said, you remind me of myself and I'm sure that whatever is going to happen, and whatever you decide to do it'll all turn out okay..."**

"**Thanks..." A look of determination settled on her face. "Yes...thank you, really...now I know **_**exactly **_**what I'm going to do...and you know what? I'm gonna do it now!" **

"**Now?"**

"**Yes. I'm going to go and look for him! While I still have the time and sanity I'll do it!" She said while slowly slipping her heel back on.**

"**Are you sure your foot's alright for you to start walking again?" There was definite concern in her voice. **

"**Oh well it'll probably come back later but I'll be too preoccupied looking for him to care..." She shrugged and stood up. "Thanks again Ma'am, I don't think I would have found the determination again if it wasn't for you!" She smiled.**

"**Oh I highly doubt that young lady. "She returned it. "Now be off with you! Go on! You have a lad to find don't you?"**

"**Indeed I do!" With a final wave, Kahoko began to head in the direction of the cafe...**

_**...forty minutes later...**_

"_**This is hopeless!" **_**Kahoko exclaimed in her mind. **_**"This will be the millionth time I've gone passed this damn shop. I can't have missed him this many times can I?! Urgh."**_

**She leaned against a nearby pillar, wondering what to do when she suddenly heard something that made her jolt upright.**

"_**This is a public announcement, to all passengers for the flight EN02 previously scheduled to leave at eleven-thirty, please can you start making your way towards the departure lounge as plane is now ready to board. That's all passengers for the flight EN02, please can you start making your way to the departure lounge as the plane is now ready to board. Thank you...."**_

"_**Wah! Oh god, they're starting to board...but which departure lounge?! EEP!"**_

**As she franticly tried to think of what to do she suddenly remembered where she was exactly.**

"_**Please let her be there, please let her be there....Yes!"**_

"**Um, excuse me, Miss?"**

**She looked up, tucking her dirty blonde locks behind her ear.**

"**Oh! Hello again! Still haven't managed to find him hmm?"**

"**Eh no...but I'm sorry to disturb you, once again, but..."**

"**You want to know what departure lounge right?"**

**She nodded.**

"**It's number three. I'm afraid it **_**is **_**quite far from here,"**

"_**Of course." **_**Kahoko thought.**

"**But go straight on, turn right then just follow the signs." She smiled.**

"**Thank you so much! Again!" She bowed slightly then literally sprinted away.**

"_**Ah! Damn!" **_

**There were a sea of people coming from all different directions and Kahoko felt rather uncomfortable having to quickly, but politely, find her way through. **

"_**There it is!" **_

**Much to her dismay, there were already masses of people waiting to go in. **

"_**How am I supposed to spot him **_**now**_**?!"**_

**A flash of blue appeared in the corner of her eye and for a fraction of a second her heart rate rose to impossible rates.**

"**Tsukimori-Kun!" She called.**

**The man turned round.**

**Disappointment washed through her.**

**It wasn't him.**

"**Ah...I'm sorry...I er, mistook you for someone else..."**

**He nodded then turned back round again.**

"_**Come on Tsukimori-Kun...please...please don't make me miss you...please appear..." **_

**She stood there and waited. Searching the ocean of faces looking for him.**

**Twenty minutes had passed and she still didn't see him.**

**She looked back at the departure lounge and it seemed as though most of the passengers were already there.**

"_**Where could he be? It's not like Tsukimori to be late for anything...does that mean he's already in the first class lounge?"**_

**A second wave of disappointment washed through her and she felt on the verge of tears.**

"_**So this really is it huh..."**_

**She gave a long sigh, closed her eyes for a moment before turning around and beginning to walk away.**

**She had reached the bottom of the corridor when she heard faint voices coming from further down.**

"**Say, Sir, that's a pretty necklace you got there. For your girlfriend?"**

"**Not sure..."**

**She recognised that voice.**

**She spun round and just managed to catch a blur of white and blue before it disappeared through the departure lounge doors.**

"**No! Tsukimori! Tsukimori-Kun!" She dashed over and looked through the glass partitioning. **

**Too late. He was gone already.**

**The tears that were threatening to spill earlier now came free-falling. She let them, didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. **

**Only subconsciously noticing, she sank into a row of chairs that had their backs to the lounge.**

"_**All the better really...that way they won't have so see a poor girl cry..." **_**Kahoko thought. **

**She sunk her head into her hands.**

"_**I was **_**this**_** close...**_**this**_** close! If only I hadn't turned around!"**_

**Sobs tore out of her chest and she held her breath trying to quiet them down.**

**People were already staring at her and that was all she needed.**

"_**Great. Now everyone thinks I'm a hooligan too! What a mess!"**_

_**She sat there for what felt to her years and she didn't move a muscle, only hiccupping once in awhile.**_

"**Don't you think crying in public is a rather undignified thing to do Madam? Because really, you're embarrassing me..." A voice said.**

**She almost forgot how to breathe but then she shook her head franticly.**

"_**No. That's enough of the hallucinations now Kahoko..."**_

"**Are you shaking your head because you don't think it's undignified? Or are you shaking it because you don't think your embarrassing me? Or both?"**

"_**No seriously. Enough. But really...I must be getting quite good at it...they seem pretty life-like..."**_

"**Hino Kahoko I'm talking to you, don't ignore me."**

**Her head slowly, almost as if she was dreading it, dragged itself up and as soon as she realised who it was her whole body jolted and her hands automatically grabbed the side of the seat.**

"**What? Haven't you ever seen a Tsukimori Len before?" He asked cockily.**

"**Don't...you ever...get cocky...with me..." She rasped. "...it really...doesn't suit you..."**

"**I could say the same about you and crying..." Tsukimori said, his tone softer and his eyes gentle.**

**He crouched down and began dabbing her damp cheeks with a handkerchief.**

**She grabbed his hand as an instinctive reaction.**

"**It's alright, I'll do it myself..." She mumbled, not looking at his eyes.**

**He sighed and started to slowly draw his hand away.**

**She let go and took the handkerchief off him.**

**An awkward silence filled the space.**

**Suddenly Kahoko stuck her foot out and purposefully jabbed her heel directly into Tsukimori's shoe.**

"_**Well whaddya know! I recognise those shoes! Pff. Yeah 'Didn't want to disturb whatever upper-class gentleman is sitting there' now did I? Grr...."**_

**She then continued to dab at her eyes, acting as though nothing had happened.**

"**I guess I deserved that." Tsukimori said, his tone serious.**

"**Hmph. More than you'll ever know..."**

**She swore she saw Tsukimori's lips twitch upwards into a small smile and her heart did a small lurch, but she ignored it.**

"_**Great. I've been franticly looking for this gentleman for ages and now as soon as I finally find him I become my stubborn idiotic self who values her pride too much. Fabulous..."**_

"**Kahoko? What happened to your foot?"**

"**Huh? Oh, nothing it's just these heels that's---"**

"**Stay there, I'll be back in a minute..." He said, before straightening up and heading over to a nearby store.**

"_**What on Earth is he doing now?"**_

**Tsukimori returned with a small box in his hands and as he got nearer to her she realised what they were.**

"_**Plasters!" **_**She couldn't help but smile at that.**

**Tsukimori crouched back down in front of her.**

"**Give me your foot." He said.**

**She reluctantly obeyed.**

**He slowly and carefully slipped off her shoe and turned her foot slightly so he had a better view of the back.**

**He winced a little.**

"**You really do seem to have the habit of wearing things at entirely the wrong time don't you|?"**

"**Tsk."**

**He took a plaster out of the box, removed the plastic covering and then carefully placed it down.**

"**Now why do I get the impression that I've done this before..." He mumbled.**

**Kahoko chuckled.**

"**Yeah..."**

**Once he had placed her shoes back on, he glanced up at her.**

"**Better?" He asked.**

**She nodded.**

"**Good." He stood up.**

**With her head she gestured to the seat next to her.**

**He complied and sat down.**

**There was silence as neither of them knew what to say.**

"**Kahoko, do you remember this by any chance?" Tsukimori asked at last.**

"**Huh?"**

**He dug his hand into his blazer pocket and produced of what seemed to be a piece of manuscript paper...and it had appeared to have instead of notes on it, words...**

**Kahoko face flushed.**

"_**Damn! I'd forgotten about that!"**_

"**Well?" If she hadn't known any better, it almost looked as though he was teasing her.**

"**Er...no...er...nope...!"**

"**Really? In that case you wouldn't happen to know of another Kahoko would you? Because If I remember rightly the name signed at the bottom was..." He began unfolding the paper.**

"**Give me that!" She snatched it off of him and ripped it up into shreds before dumping it into the bin beside her.**

**Tsukimori looked surprised.**

"**Was that really necessary?"**

**She nodded.**

"**For a minute I thought you were going to eat it..." He mumbled.**

"**Eat it?! Why on Earth would I do **_**that**_**?!"**

"**You tell me..."**

**Kahoko rolled her eyes.**

"**Kahoko..." he said,**

**At the same time Kahoko said, "Tsukimori."**

**They both laughed uneasily.**

"**You first..." Tsukimori said.**

"**Erm...okay...well...did you...did you read it?"**

"**Read what?"**

**She nodded towards the direction of the bin.**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ah...of course you did..." She grimace and closed her eyes.**

"**Why, are you having second thoughts?" **

**She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his subtle olive drab green eyes.**

"**No." She answered truthfully. "I don't regret anything that I've put in there..."**

"**So why the sudden embarrassment?" **

**Her gaze flickered away for a fraction of a second.**

"**Well...I don't...I don't think I'm ready to hear what you have to say on the matter...I....I know I said I didn't care but I guess...well I guess I was lying...I meant it then but now that it comes down to it I don't think I could take it..."**

"**My thoughts on the matter? Why would you be worried about that?"**

"**Erm...." She looked away.**

"**Is it because you think I may not return the same feelings?"**

**She stayed silent and didn't glance back.**

"**It is isn't it..." He murmured.**

"**So what if it?"**

"**Your assuming as always Kahoko...you **_**assuming**_**..."**

"**Assuming what?"**

"**Given what we're talking about I would think it's rather obvious.**

**She looked at him through the corner of her eyes.**

"**You mean...I'm assuming you don't return my feelings so that's why I'm apprehensive of your thoughts?"**

"**Mm..."**

"**...Why would you say...I'm assuming...?"**

"**Look at me Kahoko and maybe then I'll tell you."**

**Kahoko stared at the space in front of her for a while and then slowly dragged her gaze back to meet Tsukimori's.**

**His head was tilted very slightly to the side, one half of his lips twitching upwards and his eyes soothing and...warm. A presence seemed to glow from him, and her head was starting to get rather fuzzy.**

"**Better." He smiled. "You know, you really do resemble some wild, untamed lioness right now... "**

"**Wild? Untamed? Lioness?" She repeated, confused.**

**He gave a quiet chuckle that made Kahoko heart leap a few times in her chest.**

**He leaned over and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears.**

"**Better." He repeated.**

"**So?" She asked after a while.**

"**You want to know the answer?"**

**She gave a short laugh, trying to shake away some of the fear that was starting to build up at an alarming rate inside her.**

"**Erm....no...yes..maybe..."**

**He leaned in closer.**

"**I know your assuming that I won't return your feelings because you don't even know half of it. How do you know I'll definitely say no? How do you know that I definitely...don't feel the same way?" He whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath.**

"**Eeeeee......" She said, rubbing her ear. She had heard what he had said but her ear tickling wasn't the only reason she was rubbing it...**

**Tsukimori leaned back into his chair and sighed softly.**

"**Oh. Kahoko, I have something to give you..."**

"**To give **_**me**_**?" She asked, still rubbing her ear.**

"**Hold on..." In the same pocket he had drew out her letter he dug his hand in. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hand."  
"Whhhy?"**

"**Just do it."**

**She closed her eyes but left just a slit open, hoping Tsukimori won't notice. Curiosity always did have it in for her. **

"**Close your eyes properly Kahoko."**

"_**Damn!" **_**She reluctantly did so and held her hand out as requested.**

**She heard a rustle and then Tsukimori set down some sort of long thin box into her hand. She heard a 'click' sound .**

"**You can open your eyes now..." Tsukimori stated.**

**She did and gasped.**

**She couldn't believe her eyes.**

**Sitting inside the pearl black box was a necklace with a silver chain, it sparkled in the light and twinkled into her eye. **

**But it didn't glisten half as much as the charm that was attached to it.**

**In the prettiest and deepest shade of red she had ever seen a small violin made of ruby glistened of the satin cushion it was set on. As she brang it closer to her she saw the impeccable detail in the small jewel. From everything to the strings to the tuning pegs all were carved and all was shown in such perfection Kahoko was mesmorised.**

"**When...when did you get this?" She asked, tearing her gaze from her gift to the young man who had just given it to her.**

"**Just today. I was having a look around when I walked past Swarovski...something caught my eye and I grew curious and much to my delight and dismay nit reminded me of you. I was about to walk away but something just compelled me to go in and have a closer look. No sooner had it been set out on the counter in front of me did I know I **_**had **_**to get it..."**

"**But...was it originally for me? Or did it just remind me of you?"**

"**...It was...for you..."**

"**What if I didn't come? What if you never did see me? What then?"**

"**I was planning to send it over."**

"_**Send **_**it over?"**

**His shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug.**

"**Even if I couldn't give it you I knew I wasn't going to give it away to anyone else. Besides, it reminded me a lot of you..."**

"**O-Of....of **_**me**_**?"**

"**It's a violin, and the colour isn't that much different to that of your hair is it? Well maybe slightly-"**

**Kahoko interrupted his sentence by laughing and flinging her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder.**

"**Tsukimori-Kun it's so thoughtful, thank you!"**

"**Um, no problem..." He mumbled, still surprised from her sudden closeness.**

**She laughed after feeling his tenseness. **

**She drew away and looked back down at the necklace.**

"**Let me help you put that on."**

"**Put it on?! It's far too pretty for me to wear!"**

"**Don't be ridicules. It's what necklaces are for. Come on, I bought it for you. I'm at least entitled to know what it looks like on you."**

"**Oh fine..." She gave him the box then turned around, holding her hair up for him.**

**The necklace rested against her like it was made to be there. It just felt...right. The crystal charm felt cool against her skin and she touched it with her fingertips.**

**Tsukimori snapped the fasten shut and let the necklace hang.**

"**Go on then, turn around..."**

**She did so and a genuine smile graced his lips.**

"**It looks stunning on you if I may say so myself..."**

**She laughed.**

"**Glad to know you don't think your money hasn't gone to waste in anyway."**

"**Hm."**

**She smiled.**

"**May I?"**

"**Do what?"**

**She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and leaned in.**

**He turned his face wondering what she was doing.**

**She leaned in meaning to kiss his cheek but she got more than she bargained for.**

**Her eyes widened as she realised what she had just done.**

**His eyes just stared blankly at hers.**

**A hand came and rested on the back of her neck and Tsukimori closed his eyes.**

**She closed hers and relaxed.**

**His lips felt warm, right, as if they were meant to be there against hers, it was as right as it was for the necklace to be hanging against her neck. And there it would stay forever, sitting there against her heart. **

"**Don't you think the staff members might come looking for you? After all, you **_**have**_** disappeared for a while and they'll probably be wondering where you've gotten to...after all, everyone is probably already on the plane..." She whispered, after drawing away slightly.**

"**Kahoko," Her heart did flips in her chest as he said her name again. "do you **_**really **_**think I'm that interested in airport staff and plane flights right now?" He asked, his breath tickling her face."**

"**Um, well I suppose no—"**

**Tsukimori didn't let her finish and brang her mouth back to his.**

"**Hmm...so what are you going to do now then Tsukimori-Kun?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers.**

"**Now? What do you mean? And please don't call me that, it sounds too formal."**

"**I mean your luggage. I mean, I'm assuming that you're not leaving right? Because if you do then you can take back your gift thank you very much **_**Len.**_**"**

"**Well, at least you managed to assume something right this time. Of course I'm staying you silly girl. And we can worry about my luggage later. Right now, I just want to go home and see my mother..."**

"**Okay..."**

**He took her hand and stood her up.**

"**Your foot still hurting you?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**That's good, because I don't **_**really **_**want to carry you around the place..."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**I'll probably end up looking like a kidnapper, hurrying away with a fair maiden in my grasp as she squirms with pain in my arms..."**

**She poked him with a finger.**

"**I think you'll find sir that I don't **_**want **_**to be carried. **_**I'd **_**probably end up looking like a damsel in distress if you do. .."**

"**Which is exactly what you **_**don't**_** want." Tsukimori finished. "Mmm hmm....and crying your heart out in public definitely doesn't count as looking like a damsel in distress I gather..."**

**She poked him again.**

"**Stop doing that."**

"**Then stop teasing me."**

"**Only if you stop jabbing me with your nail."**

"**Fine." She looked down at their clasped hands and smiled, resting her hand back on his shoulder as they walked. **

**He smiled back down at her, pressing his lips on the top of her head.**

"_**I think I finally know what my Mother wanted me to realise now...though it may have been my Fathers decision to send me abroad he would have wanted me to be happy, which I now know I'll definatley be here ..." He thought, looking down at the girl that had changed so much in his life.**_

"_**I love you Kahoko..." **_**He thought.**

"_**I love you Len..." **_**She thought.**

"_**...more than you'll ever know..." **_**They thought.**

* * *

***Not **_**quite **_**sure what it is exactly and if it doesn't make much sense then we should all go and sue Wikipedia for supplying false information...^^**

****I have no clue where exactly he's going, nor do I even remember if they even **_**stated **_**where he was going in the Anime or Manga but for the time being I put England. (Which I suppose could work as it's generally thought of as quite a posh place (I presume so anyway, I mean I wouldn't know, I live here and I know that's definitely not always the case!) what with the Queen and delightful tea parties, etiquette and other bizarre English stuff...and Tsukimori going over there to study...it sort of fits his upper class, rich, posh sort of life doesn't it? Not that I'm saying other countries aren't upper class or anything because they're not...Oh dear I'm rambling again aren't I? If your reading this in the middle of reading the chapter then I apologise and I suggest you stop and carry on reading the chapter now...^^**

* * *

Hmm...I don't know about you but I would think that Takahashi-San reminds me of a certain somebody don't you? Aido? From La Corda D'Oro Secondo Passo? Or is that just me? I don't know but when I was writing it the picture that came to mind was Aido! XD

Aaanyways the long thank yous...

Special thanks to.... (Deep breaths everybody!):

Sera-Chan

PrayerSenshi

AnimeViolinist

Browneyedmami

All i's on you

Step of Faith

Nerizu

Dhidi-Chan

Gizelle-Chan

Jiru-senpai

Franfranxlurvesxpiano

funnyghost444

Jazzzz

ariadne-chan

Llyza

aris-chan

KahokXLen Supporter

daintyran

Angiesenpai

Hanisakura

Maze Puppet

gAm3fr3Akal

Amita

pheonixalia

..Miseki

And to anyone else that I, really bad of me I know, didn't mention! Please by all means get in touch if I've forgotten to include your name (Yes, it includes those who have favourite-ed this fic as you deserve my gratitude too! XD) and I'll be sure to add it on the list!

And so dear readers I suppose this draws _this _fic draws to a close but watch this space as I may be the annoying person who never wants to say goodbye when they should and might, just might, think about doing an epilogue...though I can't really say when _that _would be uploaded if I ever do do it. ;)

Thanks again and I wish you a great and prosperous new year!

Panda-Chanx


End file.
